Pacto de Magia by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

Capitulo Uno  
"Pacto de Magia"

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición.

Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico.

Lucius recordaba estas cosas mientras contemplaba a su hijo, el más amado de todos y el más bello de ellos.

Y vivía dentro del miedo constante, como había vivido casi toda su vida, desde que tuviera uso de razón. Pues hasta que no cumplió sus diecisiete años no había podido ser feliz, temiendo ser reclamado para el cumplimiento de la promesa. Pero su libertad duró muy poco, pues se enamoró de Narcissa Black y cuando nació Draco, todos sus miedos volvieron a hacerse presentes esperando con terror cada día de su vida, esperando que él o ella se presentara a reclamar a su hijo.

El inicio del pacto había sido debido a la traición que una de las mujeres Malfoy realizará en contra de su esposo. Éste cegado por los celos y el orgullo se presentó en la casa Malfoy junto al consejo de ancianos, reclamando la vida de la mujer y la reparación de su ofensa.

Sus ancestros desesperados buscaron una solución para preservar la vida de la hija que había deshonrado su nombre y su casa, porque pese a todo la amaban, volviendo enemigos a dos de las familias más poderosas dentro de la comunidad, que hasta ahora había vivido pacíficamente.

El hombre contempló a sus suegros por largos minutos y luego de largas cavilaciones, pidió su satisfacción, poniendo de testigos a las otras familias de la comunidad y exigiendo un pacto firmado con magia.

Y exigió a sus ancestros y ellos prometieron inmediatamente sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto desataría durante generaciones. Más llanto y más vidas perdidas por culpa de aquella muchacha inconciente y libertina.

- Quiero que desde ahora cada primogénito varón de tu familia sea considerado propiedad de la mía.

- ¿Y deberán esperar por siempre ser reclamados? –contestó el primero de los Malfoy.

- No, solo hasta su mayoría de edad, después podrán ser libres si no han sido reclamados –contestó el esposo ofendido.

- ¿En calidad de qué? –preguntó altanero el mayor.

Un brillo de rabia brilló en aquellos ojos ofuscados por la furia, la humillación y el deseo de venganza.

- En calidad de lo que nos parezca, nosotros somos los ofendidos, ¿recuerdas, Arthan Malfoy?

- Lo recuerdo, Joshua –dijo Arthan Malfoy, volviéndose hacia la figura encogida de su hija que lloraba en brazos de su madre –El honor de tu casa ha sido mancillado, por lo tanto acepto tu propuesta.

- Deben ser vírgenes y educados para satisfacernos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Quieres esclavos? –preguntó el mayor, alzando una ceja al chico que estaba parado frente a él, sabiendo que aquel chiquillo tenía todas las simpatías del Consejo de ancianos.

- Quiero que devuelvas el honor a mi casa, Malfoy.

- ¿Humillando el mío?

- Entonces entrégame a tu hija y acabemos esto –gruñó el chico enfurecido.

- Todos los varones primogénitos estarán de ahora en adelante prometidos a tu casa, si ésta decide reclamarlos… –contestó con voz temblorosa Arthan Malfoy –A cambio de la vida de mi hija.

- Muy bien –dijo el chico, mirando despreciativamente a la chica aferrada a los brazos de su madre.

Arthan Malfoy se adelantó unos pasos y puso su mano sobre la del chico y juró por su magia y su honor cumplir su promesa, poniendo de testigos a los ancianos de la comunidad.

- Entonces entrégame a tu hijo, ahora –dijo el chico, cuando el pacto estuvo sellado, Arthan Malfoy dio un paso atrás horrorizado.

- Solo tiene quince años…

- Puedo reclamarlo cuando me plazca –siseó el moreno con rabia –Lo quiero ahora. Claro si es que aun es virgen –masculló con burla el moreno, clavando los ojos en el Patriarca Malfoy que tenía las facciones desfiguradas.

- No te desquites con él –murmuró por primera vez la matriarca Malfoy, llorando en silencio, la desgracia se había cernido sobre la familia y estaba a punto de perder a su hijo también, porque su hija tendría que vivir desde ese momento encerrada en su casa, sola, despreciada –Él es inocente, no tiene por qué pagar las culpas de su hermana.

- Lo habéis prometido –dijo uno de los ancianos adelantándose hacia Arthan Malfoy.

- Ve por Antares, Margareth –dijo el Patriarca Malfoy, con un hilo de voz y las facciones aun más pálidas, si eso era posible, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Arthan?

- Ve por él –medio gritó el patriarca, cuando su esposa hubo salido se volvió al chico –Joshua, por favor, por la amistad que hemos tenido con tu padre no seas cruel con él.

- No tienes derecho a pedir nada, Malfoy, lo que puedo prometer es que no pasará ni hambre, ni dormirá como un esclavo, tendrá las atenciones que un hijo de tu linaje se merece, pero será lo que yo quiera que sea.

- Lucius –la voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus reflexiones, esa historia había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a Draco, contada por él mismo desde la cuna –Tu hijo te mira con miedo.

El Patriarca levantó la cabeza hacia la mirada de su hijo y le sonrió, Draco inmediatamente dejó escapar una sonrisa y se volvió a sus amigos, para seguir su conversación mientras tomaba un poco más de un suave licor acorde a su edad.

- ¿En qué pensabas, Lucius? –dijo Narcissa, posando su mano en el brazo del rubio.

- En que todavía falta un año de esto, Cyssa, un año para que él sea realmente libre.

- Lucius…

- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en todos aquellos chicos que fueron llevados de la mansión a lo largo de estos cientos de años, Cyssa, ninguno llegó a cumplir los veinticinco.

- No pienses en eso, Lucius, no se ha sabido de ellos en años.

- Pero siempre habrá alguno de ellos, y veré a Draco sufrir esperando que su hijo sea reclamado. Nunca uno de ellos se salvó, Cyssa. Fueran hombres o mujeres quienes le reclamaban siempre terminaban igual, suicidándose –la voz de Lucius sonó impregnada de llanto y su esposa le acarició la mejilla.

- Lucius, por favor, piensa en Draco…

- Es que lo veo allí, Cyssa, con esa maldita túnica blanca, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que mi hijo aun es virgen, como si fuera un pedazo de carne a la venta al mejor postor.

- No digas eso, Lucius –dijo la mujer afectada por sus palabras –Sólo tiene dieciséis años, muchos de sus amigos aun son vírgenes como él –susurró la rubia, sirviéndole un vaso de licor a su esposo.

- Pero no tienen que proclamarlo, ¿sabes? Ninguno de ellos tiene que vivir encerrado en su mansión esperando a que un desquiciado venga a reclamarlo… Ninguno de ellos tuvo que ser enseñado a doblegar su orgullo, ni aprender como ser sumiso con otra persona. Enseñado a cumplir los deseos de otro para cumplir un maldito pacto que hizo un idiota Malfoy porque su hija era una puta.

Lucius se había descontrolado y su voz había sonado demasiado alta, vio como el rostro de su hijo se cubría de un suave rubor, se disculpaba rápidamente con sus amigos y desaparecía de su vista, dejando a todos los invitados con un sabor amargo.

Nadie desconocía en el Mundo Mágico la promesa hecha por los Malfoy, y aunque habían pasado cuatro generaciones desde la última vez que uno de ellos fuera reclamado, estos seguían cumpliendo su parte, mantenían a sus hijos primogénitos encerrados en la mansión, estudiando de profesores particulares y cuando se hacía una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy estos debían lucir su túnica blanca demostrando su pureza, siendo las únicas ocasiones en que tenían contacto con otros chicos de su edad, siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia de todos los mayores.

La belleza del joven despertaba aun más las simpatías en la comunidad, pues aunque orgulloso, siempre tenía una sonrisa y se comportaba con toda propiedad, tal como recordaban a Lucius de adolescente, igual a Draco, pendiente de una estúpida promesa hasta que cumplió los diecisiete y pudo salir por fin al mundo a hacer la vida de cualquier chico normal.

Lucius vio como su hija Violet corría hacia la casa, e hizo un gesto de frustración, tratando de evadir las miradas de sus amigos, porque no podía tolerar la lástima que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su hijo no era digno de lástima, era un joven hermoso, de gran inteligencia que si Merlín quería dentro de un año brillaría en los más regios salones de la sociedad mágica inglesa, deslumbrando al mundo.

Tras unos minutos vio a Draco reaparecer de la mano de su hermosa hermana y sentarse de nuevo sonriente con sus amigos, después de lanzarle una sonrisa que le decía "estoy bien, padre".

Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y se obligó a levantar la cabeza sonriendo de manera orgullosa, hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y un elfo apareció frente a él, con una hermosa y gigante tarta de cumpleaños, tomó a Cyssa de la mano y juntos se encaminaron a la mesa donde Draco se sentaba, rodeado de los hijos de sus amigos.

Los mayores se acercaron a la mesa para acompañar al joven, el canto del feliz cumpleaños se expandió por todos los rincones del hermoso jardín, haciendo sonreír al chico, cubierto de nuevo por un suave rubor. Cuando el canto se apagó, Lucius abrazó a su hijo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Draco –susurró Lucius, con voz ahogada.

- Sólo uno más, padre –susurró el chico a su vez –Solo uno más, ya verás que todo estará bien.

Lucius fue incapaz de contestar y asintió levemente, soltando a su hijo para que los demás también pudieran felicitarle.

Draco seguía sonriendo encantadoramente mientras recibía los abrazos y los besos en la frente de los mayores, deseándole felicidad y rogando porque aquel año pasase pronto y vieran al chico vagabundear como todos los otros por el Londres Mágico o ir de parranda a Hogsmeade.

Draco a instancias de los otros jóvenes se acercó a sus regalos y los fue abriendo con una sonrisa, hasta que topó con una cajita de terciopelo rojo dentro de la cual un anillo de oro con la figura de un fénix grabado en él le sorprendió. Buscó la tarjeta pero esta no existía, se volvió sonriente a sus padres, pero su sonrisa se apagó al verlos pálidos con la mirada clavada en la entrada al jardín.

* * *

_**He regresado con otra bella historia de mi adorada Mine y que espero disfruten como las otras**_

**_Meliza_**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Dos**  
**Reclamado**

Se giró rápidamente hacia esa dirección y pudo ver a un enorme lobo que avanzaba majestuosamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban, cuando el animal llegó a su altura, Draco retrocedió dos pasos atemorizado por el porte del animal, preguntándose por qué nadie había sacado las varitas para defenderle.

Antes de tener tiempo de hacer la pregunta en voz alta, el animal se transformó en un hombre alto y de anchos hombros, con el pelo negro, moreno, de unos ojos verdes penetrantes que le miraban con un toque de diversión.

Draco no conocía mucha gente, más que a los amigos de sus padres y a sus hijos, pese a todo, pudo calcular que el chico frente a él sobrepasaba ya los veinte años, que tenía una sonrisa irónica y que la mirada que estaba recorriéndole de pies a cabeza contenía algo que nunca había visto en nadie, por lo cual no pudo definirla.

El hombre tras evaluarlo se giró hacia Lucius Malfoy que había tenido que ser sostenido por un Germán Zabini también conmocionado. Draco al fin pudo despegar la vista del chico y evaluó las miradas de los demás, ¿por qué se veían todos tan tensos? Hasta que reparó en su madre que se había dejado caer en una silla llorando audiblemente, siendo abrazada fuertemente por la matriarca de los Nott.

La comprensión llegó a su cerebro en oleadas de miedo que hicieron que sus manos temblaran ostensiblemente, dejando caer el anillo que rodó hasta los pies del hombre moreno, que lo detuvo con una lustrosa bota, se inclinó a recogerlo y se volvió de nuevo a él.

Draco retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo chocó con la mesa llena de los regalos tras él, el joven se fue acercando lentamente hasta tomar la mano derecha del chico deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular, besando después la palma abierta de Draco que se sacudió violentamente el agarre.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa divertida, a la vez que contrariada y tras darle una de esas miradas extrañas se giró de nuevo hacia el Patriarca de los Malfoy que ahora era sostenido también por el Patriarca Nott, ambos hombres le susurraban palabras en sus oídos, pero Draco solo pudo ver y grabar las lágrimas que por primera vez veía brotando de los ojos gris azulados de su padre.

- Buenas noches, señor Lucius Malfoy –dijo el moreno, haciendo una reverencia, la suave pero ronca modulación del moreno hizo que Draco volviera su mirada a él – Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

- Bienvenido, señor Potter –dijo Germán Zabini, adelantándose hacia el moreno y tendiéndole la mano, pues Lucius aun era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Un placer, señor…

- Zabini.

- Zabini… Hermosos jardines, señora Malfoy –dijo volviéndose a Narcissa, que lloraba aferrada aun a la matriarca Nott –Debo decir que tienen un gusto exquisito –dijo el joven moreno recibiendo una copa de las manos de Zabini, y simulando admirar los alrededores.

- Gra… gracias –logró murmurar Narcissa, eso sirvió para que Lucius recuperara un poco de compostura y se acercara al joven a darle la mano.

- Señor Potter…

- Prefiero que me llame solo Harry, Lucius –dijo tuteando al mayor, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la copa.

- Claro… Permíteme que te presente a los demás –dijo Lucius, imitando el tuteo.

Lucius guió al chico por los distintos grupos, presentando tanto a los mayores como a los jóvenes, Harry saludó cordialmente a cada uno de ellos y besó galantemente las manos de las mujeres.

El moreno sonrió irónicamente, pues Lucius sutilmente lo había alejado del joven de platinado cabello y de ojos grises que miraba el suelo con un violento rubor en su cara.

- No me has presentado todavía al dueño del cumpleaños, Lucius –dijo Harry con voz inocente.

- Claro… Lo siento –Lucius lo guió hasta el lado de Draco que levantó una mirada fiera, pero brillante. Harry presintió que estaba reteniendo unas lágrimas –Mi hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

- Un placer –dijo el moreno, Draco solo atinó a inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo. Harry se acercó a él y levantó su barbilla hasta que pudo mirarse en aquellos ojos tan claros y tan bellos, tan tormentosos en ese momento – ¿Y cuántos cumples, Draco?

- Dieciséis –contestó el menor, soltándose del agarre y volteando el rostro a su padre.

- ¿Gustas comer algo, Harry?

- Creo que Draco estaba a punto de cortar el pastel –dijo con voz neutra, sin despegar la mirada del chico, que desvió la suya turbado.

- Draco –dijo su padre, recién en ese momento Draco se irguió cuan alto era, aunque parecía mucho más bajo que el moreno y se deslizó hasta el centro de la mesa empezando a cortar el pastel, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos, al sentirse blanco de todas las miradas, más aun cuando esas miradas le estaban contemplando con un deje de pena, sentía como una bofetada el silencio de sus amigos, aunque no podía culparlos.

El destino tan temido había llegado personificado en ese hombre moreno, que le miraba como nunca nadie antes le había mirado, llenándolo de miedo. Cortó todo el primer piso del pastel con lentitud, tratando de recomponerse y recordar todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, doblegando su orgullo tomó el mejor trozo, poniéndolo en un plato de la más fina vajilla de su madre y se volteó para caminar hacia el moreno.

- Mi señor –dijo el rubio, sintiendo el sollozo de su madre a sus espaldas, se obligó a no voltear y a mantener su mirada en el piso como su padre le había enseñado en el caso de que ese momento llegara. Los murmullos de sus amigos se le clavaron en los oídos como dagas ardientes y volvió a evitar las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos, no les daría el placer de verlo llorar.

- Gracias –dijo el moreno, con voz alegre, mientras recibía el platillo que le alargaba el joven rubio.

Draco volteó entonces y comenzó a servir platitos que su hermana hacia llegar a cada uno de los invitados.

- Sabrás el motivo de mi inesperada visita, ¿no Lucius? –habló el moreno y Draco dejó caer un platito que se hizo añicos en el suelo.

- Si –dijo Lucius, su voz había sonado ahogada y otro sollozo de su madre le apretó aun más el corazón.

- Debo asumir entonces que nuestro cumpleañero es tu primogénito, ¿cierto?

- Así es –dijo Lucius, tratando que su voz sonara normal.

- Y dime, Lucius, ¿su túnica significa lo que parece o es un farol para los demás?

Draco se volvió entonces hacia el moreno, sus ojos chispeando de rabia, a punto de mandarle una sarta de insultos al moreno, pero su padre lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- Sabe muy bien, señor, que significa que mi hijo no ha conocido ni varón ni hembra –dijo Lucius, suprimiendo el tuteo y con la voz más encolerizada –Es el primogénito de la ancestral casa Malfoy y como tal ha sido educado y preservado.

- No te enfades, Lucius, sólo quería asegurarme, la verdad, es que sé que algunos de los primogénitos aunque portaban la túnica no eran vírgenes –dijo el moreno tomando un canapé de una bandeja que pasaba a su lado.

- Puedo dar fe de que eso solo son calumnias –dijo el patriarca Zabini, enfadado y saliendo en defensa de su amigo –Mi familia por generaciones ha estado al cuidado de que el pacto sea cumplido al pie de la letra y cada uno de los varones Malfoy ha sido entregado virgen al hombre o mujer Potter que les reclamase.

- Mi familia también puede dar fe de ello –dijo el Patriarca Nott, muy anciano ya, levantándose del rincón donde había estado sentado.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Harry sin mucho interés –Que mal hablada es la gente a veces –sonrió conciliadoramente.

- ¿Vienes a reclamar tu derecho? –preguntó por fin Lucius Malfoy, sin mirar a su hijo.

- A eso he venido –dijo Harry, tomando una copa de licor, caminando indolentemente hacia el rubio – ¿Eres virgen, jovencito?

- Así es, tanto como mi túnica lo indica, mi señor –dijo el chico en voz baja. Harry tomó una manga de la túnica del muchacho.

- Blanco inmaculado –dijo Harry fuerte –Has hecho un buen trabajo entonces, Lucius.

- Como todos los Patriarcas de mi familia durante cientos de generaciones –respondió Lucius con fuerza.

- Por favor –dijo inesperadamente Narcissa Malfoy caminando hacia el moreno, que se volteó a ella y le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza –No le trates mal.

- Narcissa –llamó Lucius azorado.

- Los ruegos de una dama, siempre deben ser escuchados –dijo Harry, haciendo una honda reverencia –No es mi intención torturarlo ni mucho menos, señora Malfoy, solo requiero de sus servicios como le fue prometido a mi familia.

- Todos decís lo mismo, pero ninguno de nuestros chicos llega a cumplir los veinticinco años.

Harry alzó una ceja y se volvió hacia el chiquillo que se había dejado caer contra la mesa apretando los bordes con fuerza, mientras intentaba clavar su mirada más allá de cualquier rostro. Luego clavó la mirada en Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Me muestras los jardines, Lucius?

El rubio mayor recompuso el rostro y le hizo un ademán con la mano de que lo siguiera.

Harry y Lucius fingieron no darse cuenta de cuando Narcissa se arrojó sobre Draco abrazándolo, ni como éste la apartaba suavemente de él, sonriéndole y susurrando unas palabras que ninguno pudo escuchar, al volverse ambos hombres vieron como el rubio comenzaba a ejercer nuevamente sus obligaciones de anfitrión deslizándose de un grupo a otro, conversando amablemente.

- ¿Un cigarrillo, Lucius? –dijo Harry ofreciéndole una pitillera de oro, abierta.

- Gracias –dijo el rubio mayor tomando uno y llevándolo con manos nerviosas hacia su boca para encenderlo. Ambos se deslizaron un poco más lejos del grupo, luego se volvieron y contemplaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, el movimiento de las personas allí reunidas.

Sin embargo, los ojos verde esmeralda seguían con interés el desplazamiento del chiquillo que en ese momento se dejaba enlazar por su hermana para comenzar una pieza de vals. Ambos jóvenes demostraban gracia y fineza al desplazarse por la pista de baile que había surgido del piso para deleite de los invitados. En ese momento el patriarca Zabini, hacia una respetuosa reverencia para comenzar a bailar con una aun llorosa Narcissa.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Tres**  
**La verdad de la Casa Potter**

Ambos hombres apagaron el cigarrillo casi al mismo tiempo, mientras daban nuevamente la espalda a los invitados del rubio, Lucius le hizo una indicación y Harry dobló por un recodo internándose por un sendero con hermosas rosas a cada lado.

- Dime, Lucius, ¿a qué se refería tu esposa con aquel comentario? –dijo el moreno interrumpiendo el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Lucius alzó una ceja en forma interrogativa hacia su joven acompañante.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes, Potter?

- Harry… No, no lo sé, Lucius.

- ¿Acaso no conoces las tradiciones de tu casa?

- Mis padres murieron muy jóvenes, Lucius, luego fui criado lejos de Inglaterra por mi padrino y su esposo, cuando cumplí once años entré a Hogwarts bajo el apellido de mi padrino. A los dieciséis años me enteré del pacto por una conversación entre dos Slytherin de cursos superiores, investigué y aquí me tienes –sonrió el moreno.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por pura curiosidad –sonrió de nuevo el moreno –Solo quería conocer al chico que me había sido prometido desde que nació, todos hablan de su belleza… Y no puedo negarlo, es muy hermoso.

- Pero deduzco que no tenías intenciones de reclamarlo, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión?

- Porque tu hijo es intrigante.

- ¿Intrigante?

- Misterioso –aclaró el moreno, con una nueva sonrisa – ¿Le has enseñado sobre sexo, Lucius?

- Solo lo elemental y he contestado sus preguntas que como todo adolescente tiene respecto a su cuerpo –dijo el rubio mayor, mientras entornaba los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Narcissa? –preguntó Harry, deteniéndose y aspirando el aroma de una de las rosas.

Lucius Malfoy tomó una gran bocanada de aire, luego se aclaró un poco la garganta y fijó su mirada en el moreno.

- A que nuestros chicos fueron llevados de esta casa, violados salvajemente por los hombres de tu casa o entregados a sirvientes cuando eran mujeres quienes les reclamaban, luego, cuando se cansaban de ellos, eran entregados a los amigos de la casa Potter para diversión, cuando ya no soportaban terminaban suicidándose.

Harry puso una expresión sombría en su rostro.

- Estás mintiendo –susurró el moreno sobrecogido.

- Puedes cerciorarte si gustas –dijo el rubio, desviando la mirada hacia las rosas a su lado, tomando una de ellas con delicadeza y luego apretándola con fuerza –Como verás, nuestro sufrimiento es grande al saber que nuestra más amada posesión, va a terminar siendo parte de una historia que se ha repetido durante cientos de años, Potter. Y sabemos, además, que jamás volveremos a verle con vida… Que cuando se nos sea devuelto solo será un cadáver con rastros de salvajes vejaciones y torturas y no tendremos más remedio que enterrarle mordiéndonos la rabia y el dolor.

- ¿Le has dicho todo esto a tu hijo? –preguntó el moreno.

- No.

- Me lo suponía, él es tan inocente como un niño, Lucius, debiste prepararlo.

- ¿Prepararlo? ¿Hacerle más grande su sufrimiento de saber que tendrá que ser de otra persona que lo tomará sin ninguna consideración haciéndolo sufrir? ¿Contarle que terminará siendo peor que una perra de la calle? Es fácil decirlo, Potter, pero no sabes lo que es… Yo sufrí eso, ¿sabes? Siempre esperando que tu padre viniese por mí y me sometiera a todas las bestialidades que mi padre me narraba… Draco merecía ser feliz, aunque fuera un poco hasta que llegara este momento, si es que llegaba.

- Pero apenas tiene idea de lo que le espera, según tú. Su mente es como la de un niño que piensa que solo tendrá que leerme u ordenar mi ropa, ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó un poco alterado el rubio.

- Leí su mente –le miró a los ojos el moreno –Su idea de sexo son unos cuantos besos mal dados y unas caricias que él mismo se proporciona, porque ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido preguntarle a los chicos que le rodean como es todo esto.

- ¿Besos mal dados? ¿Insinúas que Draco…?

- Ni siquiera eso, ha visto a la chica rubia con el moreno besarse a escondidas, creo que él los observaba desde la ventana.

- ¿A qué viene toda esta conversación, Potter? ¿Acaso el conocimiento que tenga o no Draco cambiará algo lo que sucederá?

- Puede que no, Lucius –dijo el moreno iniciando el recorrido de vuelta –Pero hubiese estado preparado para lo que según tú le espera.

- ¿Y verlo sufrir aun más? Tú no entiendes, no sabes lo que es ser padre. ¿Querrías que le dijera que algunos de esos muchachos murieron por abortos mal hechos, sin ningún calmante para el dolor tirados en unas caballerizas, mientras se desangraban con sus hijos tirados por el heno?

Harry respiró agitadamente.

- Mientes.

- El hermano mayor de mi tatarabuelo murió así, Potter, y su imagen ha sido trasmitida de generación en generación, yo soy el último Malfoy que la tiene… Y morirá conmigo, ¿quieres verla? ¿Quieres ver como mi familia encontró a ese otro Draco Malfoy?

Harry negó fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, no quería creer lo que ese hombre decía de su familia, el daño que le estaba haciendo al decir cosas así, pues siempre consideró a los Potter como gente honorable y capaces de los más altruistas sentimientos, al menos eso siempre le había dicho su padrino.

- Lucius –la voz suave y calmada de Germán Zabini llegó hasta sus oídos, ambos levantaron la mirada hacia él y el moreno vio como Lucius recomponía la serenidad de su rostro.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó el rubio, aun con la voz ronca llena de fiereza.

- Tu esposa espera para bailar el vals final, los chicos ya están ansiosos por poner eso que llaman música.

- De acuerdo, si me disculpas, Potter –dijo Lucius, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia Harry.

- Adelante –dijo el moreno.

- Yo acompañaré al joven Potter en el resto de su paseo –dijo el patriarca Zabini.

Lucius asintió y marchó con rapidez hacia el ruido de la fiesta.

- Lucius no ha mentido, joven Potter –Harry levantó la cabeza hacia el hombre que ahora caminaba lentamente a su lado –Le rogaría lo disculpase, pero comprenderá lo que está pasando, ya no le queda más que esperar a que el cadáver de su hijo sea devuelto por vuestra familia, para que sea enterrado en el panteón familiar… Un triste destino para tan hermoso y brillante joven, ¿no cree usted? –Y Harry vio como el patriarca avanzaba lentamente hacia la rueda de adultos que se había apartado hacia un rincón del jardín.

Harry aspiró con fuerza el aire que le estaba faltando y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras observaba la escena que transcurría en el jardín. El grupo de chicos, probablemente todos entre los quince y dieciocho años a lo más, estaban bailando alocadamente el ritmo de moda, tanto en el Mundo Mágico como en el muggle, pero no pudo distinguir ninguna cabeza rubio platino que perteneciera a un chico.

Harry enarcó una ceja y buscó con la mirada al chiquillo que lo había llevado hasta allí, encontrándolo reclinado en un silloncito, con las mejillas encendidas riendo suavemente ante los movimientos de los otros chicos y de los comentarios que estos hacían, mientras bebía de vez en cuando un sorbo de una copa de licor.

Harry encaminó sus pasos hacia él, conciente de que era seguido por la mirada furiosa de los adultos. Se dejó caer en un silloncito al lado del rubio, que se tensó ante su sola compañía, bajando los ojos inmediatamente al suelo, dejando de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué no estás bailando? –interrogó Harry, aceptando una copa de champagne que un elfo le tendía.

- No me está permitido, mi señor –fue la simple respuesta del niño que no levantó su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no?

- El señor Zabini y el señor Nott dicen que estos bailes pueden producir excitación –dijo con sencillez –Así que los evito, mi señor.

- No entiendo –dijo Harry, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

- Ellos cuidan de que el pacto sea cumplido a cabalidad, mi cuerpo debe permanecer puro… Hasta que usted me reclame, mi señor… Estos bailes causan roces, son peligrosos.

- ¿Entiendes lo que ellos quieren decir?

- Pues… Algo…

- ¿Qué exactamente?

- Pues… A veces cuando me baño y me jabono… en ciertas partes se produce roce y… y… luego…

- Ya –atajó el moreno – ¿Te han prohibido que bailes?

- Pues realmente no, pero prefiero evitarlos… Hubo una vez que me sentí atraído por Blaise…

- ¿Blaise?

- El hijo del señor Zabini –dijo indicando rápidamente al chico moreno que ahora bailaba con la rubia –Y sentía cosas, desde esa vez no he permitido que nadie se acerque y me toque, mi señor –murmuró el chiquillo.

Harry lo observó a placer, era un chiquillo realmente hermoso y malditamente inocente, apostaba su vida que ni siquiera se había masturbado en toda regla en sus putos dieciséis años.

- ¿Te gustaría estar con ellos y bailar?

- Pues…

- Contesta sin miedo, no voy a morderte –vio como el chiquillo sonreía suavemente.

- Sí, mi señor, si me gustaría.

- Pues ve y hazlo –el chico se atrevió a mirarlo rápidamente a la cara por unos breves segundos.

- ¿Me acompaña, mi señor?

- No bailo con mocosos –dijo el moreno y vio como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro del chico.

- Pues… entonces me quedo aquí –dijo el rubio, jugando con el borde de la copa con la yema de sus dedos.

El moreno bufó suavemente.

- ¿Esperabas a que viniera por ti?

- Toda mi vida he estado esperando este momento, fui educado para ello, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Esperaba tener la suerte de mi padre de que no sucediera.

- ¿Me temes?

- Sí, mi señor –Harry vio como el rubio se mordía los labios –La gente dice cosas cuando creen que no los escucho… Blaise, Theo y Pansy… hablan de cosas que no entiendo bien, pero sé que sufriré…

- ¿Y aun así vendrías conmigo? –dijo el moreno desconcertado.

- Soy el primogénito de la ancestral casa Malfoy y vuestro prometido, mi señor, claro que iré con usted cuando lo disponga –dijo el chico sin mirarle.

- Vamos a bailar –dijo el moreno al escuchar una melodía lenta y ver como los chicos se abrazaban apretadamente para bailar.

Le tendió la mano al chico que sin ninguna vacilación depositó la suya blanca y delicada en la del moreno, poniéndose de pie sin titubear y siguiéndole hasta la pista de baile.

El moreno lo jaló por la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho, el rubio lo dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna.

- ¿Esto te está permitido?

- Con usted sí, mi señor.

- ¿Has sido besado alguna vez? –el chiquillo rubio levantó la mirada gris hasta los ojos verdes del moreno y negó suavemente con la cabeza, ruborizándose escandalosamente, lo siguiente que supo fue que su boca era atrapada por unos labios ardientes y que el mundo giraba a su alrededor hasta detenerse en una habitación que nunca antes había visto.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Cuatro**  
**Una nueva vida**

El grito desgarrador de Narcissa Malfoy Black caló en el pecho de todos los presentes que se giraron hacia ella, mientras veían como la grácil figura se desvanecía en los brazos de un Lucius Malfoy que había dejado escapar un ronco sollozo.

Las miradas de todos buscaron alrededor para encontrarse que tanto el moreno como el joven que acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años habían desaparecido del jardín.

- ¡No! –sollozó Violet, dejándose abrazar por una Pansy que se había soltado violentamente de Blaise Zabini, mientras este apretaba los puños con fiereza.

- Se lo ha llevado –gritó Lucius Malfoy, preso del más puro dolor –El hijo de puta se lo llevó y ni siquiera nos dejó despedirnos –sollozó.

Los adultos se miraron consternados, jamás en su vida habían visto al frío y elegante patriarca Malfoy, mostrar la más mínima expresión, su cara era siempre la misma fría y distante, no podían hacer concordar esa imagen con el hombre arrodillado en el piso sollozando con dolor, mientras apretaba el cuerpo de su mujer inerte contra su pecho.

Germán Zabini, tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo desmayado de Narcissa ingresando a toda prisa hacia la mansión, seguido de su esposa y de las señoras Nott. Mientras un Lucius Malfoy se levantaba enfurecido, agarrando el pastel de cumpleaños de su hijo para aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él.

- Me lo devolverá en un cajón, el muy maldito –sollozó el rubio –Jamás volveré a ver su sonrisa en su bello rostro. Me lo devolverá convertido en un cadáver macilento, con la cara cuajada de moretones y cicatrices y con el sufrimiento pintado en el rostro.

El anciano patriarca de los Nott, seguido por su hijo se acercaron al rubio y le abrazaron con fuerza hasta arrastrarlo a una silla.

Blaise Zabini y Theo Nott, los vástagos más jóvenes de ambas dinastías se miraron con impotencia, a poca distancia de ellos veían tanto al padre de Draco como a Violet sumidos en el más desgarrador dolor. Aunque ellos siempre supieron que podían perder a su amigo, no estaban preparados para hacerlo realmente, sobre todo por todas las cosas que sabían podían hacerle al chiquillo… demasiadas cosas habían escuchado de los mayores, sin que ellos lo supieran.

- Lo dices porque tienes a tu hijo a tu lado, Nott, y nadie vendrá a buscar a tu nieto Blaise para follárselo sin misericordia –volvió a escucharse el grito de Lucius Malfoy, Violet lloró con más fuerza aferrada a una llorosa Pansy, que apenas podía contener sus propios sollozos.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Ferdinand Parkinson, que se había aparecido en el jardín, vio correr a su esposa hacia su hija Pansy y apretar a ambas chicas contra su pecho.

- Se lo ha llevado, ese hombre se llevó a mi hermano –sollozó Violet.

- ¡Oh mierda! –dijo el hombre, pasándose una mano por el cabello y acercándose a un descontrolado Lucius.

- Ha venido un Potter y se ha llevado a Draco, vino a cobrar el cumplimiento del pacto –informó el mayor de los Nott.

- Lucius –llamó Ferdinand, suavemente al rubio, éste levantó sus enrojecidos ojos hacia él –Debes calmarte.

- ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡Se llevó a mi Draco!

- Ya lo sé –dijo el hombre tratando de mantener su propia calma, había visto crecer al chico desde que había nacido, le había visto jugar con su hija, pero no podía dejar que Lucius se desmoronará, aun tenía familia de la cual cuidar –Pero ahora debes de recomponerte, Lucius, piensa en Violet y Narcissa, piensa en Altaír que está en el colegio, ellos te necesitan y te necesitan entero, ¿entiendes?

El rubio dejó de forcejear contra los dos hombres y se pasó una mano por el cabello en forma desesperada, pero asintió.

- Deben llevar a los chicos de vuelta a Hogwarts, como le prometí a Severus –dijo lucius Malfoy tratando de controlar el tono desesperado de su voz –Dile –dijo volviéndose a Parkinson –Dile que Violet irá en un par de días más… e infórmale que su ahijado… ha muerto.

- No digas eso, Lucius… Tal vez este Potter…

- ¿Aún confías en un Potter?

Los patriarcas bajaron la cabeza con dolor. No, no se podía confiar en un Potter, a lo largo de cientos de años más de treinta niños Malfoy habían sido arrancados de su hogar y ninguno había vuelto con vida.

Lucius Malfoy se irguió al ponerse en pie, caminó hasta su hija y la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho.

- Si nos disculpan, debemos terminar la fiesta ahora –se encaminó hacia la entrada a la mansión con el paso más seguro que pudo conseguir, siendo seguido por la mirada de todos los presentes, que no esperaban que el cumpleaños de su más preciado miembro terminara así.

Uno a uno fueron tomando a sus hijos y se fueron desapareciendo, el último en irse fue Blaise que esperó con aparente calma hasta que sus padres salieron y le abrazaron con fuerza, pudiendo dejar entonces las lágrimas fluir.

Severus Snape se encontraba terminando de envolver el regalo que le tenía a su ahijado, todavía no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido ese año, apenas si había visto a su chico en cuatro ocasiones.

Pero bueno, no podía lamentarse, sino ponerle remedio, y procurar ir con más frecuencia a la mansión Malfoy y estar con ese delicioso chiquillo en que se había convertido su pequeño rubio.

Sonrió aun más terminando de envolver el último capricho de su ahijado, una caja musical con dragones pintados a mano.

- Algo donde esconder mis secretos, Severus –le había susurrado el rubio en su última visita, mientras contemplaban las estrellas recostados en el jardín –Y que tenga música, para que me haga compañía cuando los chicos no estén.

- ¿Y qué secretos vas a esconder allí, mi pequeño Dragón? –había preguntado el Pocionista divertido.

- Las cosas que escribo, Severus, todo lo que pienso hacer cuando cumpla los diecisiete.

Recordaba haber bajado la cabeza con pena, pero el rubio le había levantado el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla.

- Son solo sueños, Severus, pero no puedo evitarlo, sé en mi corazón que vendrá a buscarme.

- No lo digas ni en broma, ahijado –había respondido él apretándolo contra su pecho.

- Prométeme, Severus, que seré el último Malfoy que tenga que ir con ellos.

- No podemos evitarlo, Draco, aunque viniera a buscarte, aun queda Altaír.

- Hay una forma de evitarlo, Severus –susurró el rubio en voz baja.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hay una poción… se llama "el resurgimiento de las rosas", creada por un viejo  
Pocionista cuando el nacimiento de doncellas comenzó a escasear, hará unos doscientos años atrás.

- Esa fórmula desapareció, Draco.

- No, Severus, rebuscando en los desvanes para no aburrirme aquí solo, encontré el diario de uno de los Malfoy, quería tener una hija mujer, pues solo tenía dos varones y su primogénito ya había sido reclamado, quería una niñita que distrajera a su esposa de la pérdida de su hijo y funcionó…

- ¿Qué pretendes, ahijado? –había preguntado, bajando aun más la voz.

- Que el pacto termine conmigo, Severus, ser el último de los Malfoy llevado a rastras por un Potter.

- Pero tal vez…

- Aunque él o ella no venga a reclamarme, pretendo que el apellido Malfoy muera en esta generación, Severus.

- Pero Draco…

- Si no viene a buscarme, empezaré a tomar la poción, Severus y cuando Altaír tenga los dieciséis también comenzaré a dársela en secreto –murmuró el rubio.

- ¿Por qué, Dragón?

- Porque solo así terminaré con esto, el apellido se perderá y el pacto terminará.

- Pero los Malfoy…

- Lo Malfoy llevan más de treinta chicos como yo entregados a los Potter, y aunque no sé con exactitud qué tan malo llega a ser para esos chicos, creo que logro vislumbrarlo solo con ver el dolor de mamá cada vez que posa los ojos en mí. No quiero que nunca más vuelva a suceder. Si no estoy, deberás empezar a darle la poción a Altaír sin que nadie se entere, tendrá hermosas hijas y vivirá sin el temor de que se lleven a un hijo suyo, ¿me lo prometes, Severus?

Él había bajado la cabeza indeciso, pero lo ocurrido con aquellos chicos a lo largo de la historia le ahogaba de dolor, solo imaginar a ese dulce chico tratado como…

- Te lo prometo, Dragón.

- Júralo.

- Lo juro por el amor que te tengo.

El chisporroteo de la chimenea lo sacó de sus reflexiones y aun más cuando vio salir de ella, a una llorosa Pansy acompañada de su padre, y tras ella, a Blaise y a Thedore, acompañados también cada uno de su padre.

Tragó grueso y le echó una mirada a su reloj.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? Creí que yo me traería a los chicos si lograba que alguien…

- Draco ha sido reclamado –le atajó Germán Zabini, con voz indecisa.

Severus Snape dejó de atar la cinta sobre el regalo, lo tomó con cuidado y lo guardó en una de las repisas con delicadeza, luego se volvió a los chicos.

- Id a vuestra sala común, enviaré a un elfo con unas bandejas de comida –dijo con voz serena y fría, los chicos asintieron y rápidamente salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Es un él o un ella? –preguntó sin mirar a los hombres parados frente a él.

- ¿Supone alguna diferencia?

- Supongo que no, solo quiero saber.

- Es un él, su nombre es Harry Potter, debe tener un poco más de veinte años, poderoso y arrogante como todos los de su asquerosa estirpe.

- Y supongo que se lo llevó sin más, ¿no es así?

- Fue diferente –dijo Germán Zabini –Hasta hubo un momento que pensé que no le reclamaría.

- ¿Qué tan diferente?

- Pues… No llegó a llevárselo a jalones como si fuera un esclavo o algo de su pertenencia, hasta sostuvo una conversación con Lucius… Sacó a bailar a Draco y nos estábamos relajando cuando de improvisó lo besó y desapareció llevándoselo.

- Solo un poco diferente –dijo Severus, cerrando los ojos, tratando de no imaginar lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo a su pequeño en esos momentos – ¿Como quedaron Narcissa y Lucius?

- Literalmente destrozados.

- ¿Y la pequeña Violet?

- Sedada.

- Iré a verlos más tarde –dijo con voz fría e impersonal como si estuvieran hablando del clima –Tengo muchos trabajos que corregir, si me disculpan.

- Severus…

- Ya me dieron la noticia, en serio, tengo mucho trabajo aquí, cuando pueda me daré una vuelta por la mansión.

Los tres hombres asintieron en silencio y fueron desapareciendo uno a uno por la chimenea. Severus rodeó su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla escondiendo la cara entre sus manos, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran con rabia y ahogó con fiereza los sollozos, su pequeño había muerto y nadie se lo devolvería hasta que tuviera que ir a enterrarlo junto a Lucius y Narcissa.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Cinco**  
**Aprendiendo a besar tus labios**

Harry retiró sus labios de los otros que habían permanecido cerrados y fijó su vista en los ojos asustados del rubio.

- Hemos llegado –dijo soltándolo lentamente, el rubio se desprendió de sus brazos y no pudo evitar echarle una rápida mirada al cuarto donde se encontraban.

- ¿Dónde estamos, mi señor? –dijo el chico sin mirarle

- En tu nuevo cuarto, desde hoy dormirás aquí.

Harry vio como el chiquillo miraba todo con curiosidad y estiraba una mano para acariciar el fino edredón de la cama, pero no vio malicia en sus ojos, ni temor ante lo que debería ser un amenazante objeto.

"Maldita la inocencia que desbordas por cada poro, mocoso", pensó el moreno, entre divertido y enojado, él había visto chicos de trece años que no serían tan inocentes como el rubio que se encontraba frente a él.

- Es bonito… –dijo el rubio analizando despacio el resto del cuarto –Pero no hay libros, ¿puedo mandar traer los míos desde la mansión?

- Por ahora no, mi lindo…

- ¿Dragón? Severus me llama así, mi señor –sonrió el chico, sin mirarle.

- ¿Severus? –preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

- Severus Snape, mi padrino. Es profesor en Hogwarts.

- Vaya.

Así que su odiado profesor de Pociones era el padrino del mocoso, sonrió malévolamente, imaginando el dolor del hombre al enterarse que su pequeño ahijado había sido reclamado, claro en el supuesto de que lo quisiera.

- Dime… Dragón, ¿tu padrino te quiere mucho?

- Pues… Dice que me adora, que soy lo único importante en su vida, aunque sé que no es totalmente cierto, de igual manera quiere a mis hermanos, aunque soy su favorito.

La palabra favorito hubiera molestado terriblemente a Harry si no supiera ya lo condenadamente puro que podía llegar a ser el chico.

Harry se acercó en dos zancadas hacia el rubio y lo tomó por la cintura pegándolo a su pecho.

- ¿Desea algo, mi señor?

"Mmm, que insinuante suena esa frase, sin embargo, tus ojos desmienten el sentido que pudiera dárseles", pensó el moreno enfadado.

- Sí –contestó el moreno –Deseo que me beses.

Draco se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies para depositar un casto y rápido topón en los labios de su señor.

"¡Maldita sea!", rugió el moreno en su interior. El rubio había alzado su mirada hacia el rostro del ojiverde y le vio fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Hice algo malo, mi señor? –dijo con voz un tanto asustada, no quería darle motivos para que le castigara.

- No, realmente no, debo recordar que no has besado a nadie, ¿verdad?

- No, mi señor, salvo a mis padres y hermanos… pero supongo que no es esa clase de besos –susurró el chico.

- No, no es esa clase de besos –respondió el moreno ya con la voz ronca, excitado en demasía por la cercanía del chico.

- Puedo aprender –susurró el chico con voz aun más insegura.

- Seguro que puedes –contestó el moreno y atrapó la boca del chico con la suya delineando los labios del asustado chiquillo con su lengua –Abre los labios…

- ¿Abrir los…?

Pero Harry no le había dejado terminar, había aprovechado de deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio y exploraba la boca del chico con deleite, muy pronto sintió como el chico salía de su azoramiento y comenzaba a mover su lengua, acariciando la suya.

- Aprendes rápido –dijo Harry cuando tuvo que retirarse para tomar aire.

- Gracias, mi señor –dijo el chico posando su mirada en el piso con el rubor en sus mejillas.

- Bueno… No tengo ropa de tu talla… –dijo Harry haciendo un floreo con su varita, haciendo que la puerta se abriera para dejar pasar un montón de ropa –Pero esto bastará por el momento, mañana pediré que te traigan algunas cosas de las tiendas más caras y exclusivas de Londres Mágico.

- No es necesario, mi señor.

- Sí, sí lo es, no permitiré que andes como un pordiosero –dijo Harry enfadado.

- No quise enojarle, mi señor, solo que en la mansión…

- Olvídate de la mansión, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora eres mío –rugió fiero Harry.

- Sí, mi señor –susurró el chiquillo y Harry vio como las orbes plateadas se humedecían, sin llegar a dejar resbalar las lágrimas.

- Anda, vístete ya, pronto será la hora de la cena, debes tener un poco de hambre, no te vi comer casi nada durante tu fiesta.

- Me cambiaré enseguida, mi señor –dijo el rubio, retorciendo sus manos una contra la otra – ¿Puedo ducharme, mi señor?

- Sí –Harry se dejó caer en la cama, mientras contemplaba como el chiquillo seleccionaba una túnica y un pantalón de tela, dejando aparte los jeans y las poleras y luego se metía rápidamente en el baño.

Harry se levantó y con paso indolente se acercó a la puerta del baño, para ver como el rubio de espaldas a él se quitaba la túnica blanca que demostraba ante el mundo la virginidad de su dueño. El moreno se quedó clavado allí con la boca abierta, ¿cómo podía tener ese chiquillo ese cuerpo de infarto?

"Merlín, su solo trasero podría detener una horda de horcos asesinos", pensó el moreno al contemplar ese trasero respingón y duro, subió hacia su espalda, ancha pero no demasiado con músculos bien definidos, una nuca acariciada por los mechones que ahora dejaban escapar hileras de agua por su deliciosa espalda. Volvió a bajar su mirada por su espalda, con lujuria, contempló de nuevo ese trasero que le hacía retener la respiración para luego delinear unas piernas hermosas, dignos pilares de tan escultural cuerpo.

Un gritito se dejó escuchar y Harry fue levantando la mirada por ese cuerpo que ahora estaba vuelto hacia él, pasando por un miembro que podría alcanzar grandiosas proporciones al estimularlo, unos testículos grandes y hermosos y un suave bello color dorado coronando su pelvis, una estrecha cintura sin llegar a ser femenina, un abdomen trabajado al milímetro, duro y con calugas que invitaban a ser delineadas por una experta lengua, para llegar finalmente a un tórax exquisito con dos pezones que ahora se encontraban endurecidos por el efecto del agua que había caído sobre ellos.

Lo malo fue llegar hasta el hermoso rostro del chico, pues el rubor que cubría sus facciones, su mirada posada en el piso y sus labios mordidos fuertemente hablaban a gritos de la inocencia del chico.

- Sigue duchándote –dijo Harry con la voz más que enronquecida y una dolorosa erección atrapada en su pantalón.

Draco asintió tímidamente y siguió deslizando la esponja sobre su cuerpo esparciendo espuma de jabón sobre la piel satinada y blanca que debía ser muy suave por la apariencia que tenía.

Pese a la timidez del chico, Harry se fijó que no había sentido sobresalto alguno de que él le estuviera observando mientras se bañaba.

- ¿No te molesta que te vea mientras te bañas?

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia él con sorpresa pintada en su rostro aun enrojecido.

- ¿Molestarme? ¡No!

- ¿No te avergüenza que te vea desnudo?

- ¿Avergonzarme? Pues… Un poco sí, pero padre dijo que tú eras el único que podía contemplarme así y que yo… debía complacerte, ¿he hecho algo mal? –volvió a preguntar inseguro el rubio.

- No, no has hecho nada mal –dijo Harry con un poco de mal humor.

Lucius le había hecho ver todo al rubio con mucha naturalidad, de seguro lo había hecho para que fuera complaciente, pero dudaba que le hubiera servido de algo al chico, si todo era como Lucius lo había contado. Si él fuera como los otros Potter seguro que aquel chiquillo ahora estaría destrozado física y emocionalmente después de haber sido violado de la forma más atroz.

"Ay, Lucius, se nota que amas a este chiquillo hasta haberte puesto una venda sobre los ojos"

Cuando se dio cuenta que el chiquillo ya había salido de la ducha y se secaba con una esponjosa toalla y él seguía con un gran problema entre sus pantalones.

- Espérame aquí, en unos minutos vendré a buscarte –dijo el moreno.

- Sí, mi señor.

Harry salió a toda prisa hacia su propio cuarto, necesitaba una ducha tibia para poder desfogarse y deshacerse de la erección que cargaba, antes de ir a buscar a su "prometido" para cenar.

Harry entró a la habitación y tuvo que sonreír ante la visión de un molesto rubio que se encontraba frente al espejo maldiciendo hasta los duendes del jardín, esto le hizo mucha gracia, ¿dónde había aprendido tan florido lenguaje ese inocente chico?

- ¡Maldición, por las barbas de Merlín! Voy a coger un par de gruesas tijeras y voy ha hacer mierda este puto traje como no logre acomodarlo de una manera decente, apuesto que hasta los putos y malditos nogmos del jardín lucen mejor que yo. Joder, con el maldito tra… –el rubio se calló inmediatamente al ver al moreno reclinado contra la puerta y de brazos cruzados –Mi señor –el rubor se había intensificado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué decías del traje?

- Pues… Es muy fino… pero creo que me queda algo grande –dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo –Luzco patético.

- Ya veo, eso tiene fácil arreglo, ¿lo sabías?

- Si tan solo tuviera mi varita –dijo el chico escondiendo la mirada.

- ¿No la tienes?

- Pues, no creí necesitarla, así que la dejé sobre mi vela… sobre el velador en casa de mi padre, en el que era mi cuarto –terminó de aclarar, temía enojar al moreno de nuevo mencionando la mansión.

- Que chiquillo más imprudente eres, ¿lo sabías?

- No creí necesitarla, estaba en casa y…

- Ya veo –el moreno hizo un floreo con su varita y las ropas se ajustaron al tamaño del chico –Mmm, en verdad necesitas ropa urgente, esos colores tan neutros no destacan ni tus cabellos, ni tus grises ojos –se acercó al chico y lo apretó entre sus brazos – ¿Dónde aprendiste esas lindas palabras?

- Pues… He oído a los chicos discutir cuando piensan que no estoy cerca, le pido disculpas, mi señor.

- No tienes que disculparte –rió Harry –Me has hecho reír, ya pareces algo más normal.

- ¿Normal? ¿No soy normal? –preguntó el chico, levantando su mirada hacia el moreno con un claro miedo en sus ojos.

- No quise insinuar nada malo, solo que fuiste educado de forma distinta a los chicos con los que me relaciono, puedes soltar alguna maldición cuando te apetezca, no me enfadaré.

- ¿Se refiere a chicos como Blaise y Theo?

- Pues imagino que sí.

- ¡Ah! –dijo el chico como aliviado –Es que ellos no fueron educados para servirle, mi señor. En cambio yo desde muy pequeño tuve que aprender.

- ¿Y qué tuviste que aprender, Dragón?

- Pues… Artes, literatura, matemáticas avanzadas, astrología, biología, historia, tanto del mundo muggle como del Mundo Mágico, etiqueta… A cómo complacerle…

- ¿Y cómo debes complacerme? –preguntó el moreno, dejándose caer en un sillón, sentando al rubio sobre sus piernas.

- Pues mi padre me enseñó que debía llamarle señor, nunca mirarle a los ojos y aceptar que usted me tocase de cualquier forma que quisiese, sin preguntas y sin resistirme, dijo que así tal vez mi señor no me castigase.

- ¿Te explicó las formas en que puedo tocarte?

- No, padre nunca quiso explicarlas, pero creo que puedo imaginarlas, mi señor.

- ¿Y qué imaginas?

- Ehh… ¿Besos? ¿Qué toque…?

- ¿Que toque qué?

- Pues… mi miembro –dijo el chico evitando la mirada del moreno –Blaise y Theo hablaban a veces de cómo les acariciaban eso las chicas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

- No lo sé –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

"Maldito Lucius, agradece que sea yo quien reclamó esta criatura, que sino", pensó el moreno cada vez más ofuscado.

- ¿Cómo va a tocarme, mi señor? –preguntó el rubio y Harry se tensó sin quererlo, ante la directa pregunta del chiquillo.

- Por lo pronto solo unos cuantos besos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya veremos más adelante si avanzamos en otro aspecto, ¿has entendido?

- Sí, mi señor.

Un elfo apareció ante ellos.

- La cena está a punto de ser servida, amo Harry, los señores lo esperan en el salón para disfrutar de un aperitivo –el elfo se retiró.

- Vamos –dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano al rubio que no dudó en seguirle.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Seis**  
**Un nuevo hogar**

Sirius Black se atoró fuertemente al ver entrar a su amado ahijado tomado de la mano con un adolescente rubio que no aparentaba siquiera haber llegado a su mayoría de edad, para colmo de males, era un chico de cabellos rubio platino y de inocentes ojos grises que solo había levantado la vista fugazmente para mirarles.

El Lobo, en cambio, había dejado caer su copa sobre la alfombra mostrando una cómica expresión de asombro y luego se había girado rápidamente hacia su esposo para darle una firmes palmaditas en la espalda. Harry sonrió sarcásticamente, ya se imaginaba como iban a reaccionar "sus padres" ante la presencia del chiquillo.

Llevó al rubio hasta ponerlo frente a ellos.

- Buenas noches, Sirius, Remus –ambos le hicieron gestos rápidos de saludo, mientras volvían a clavar sus ojos en el chico rubio –Les presento a Draco Malfoy, mi prometido.

- ¿Lo has reclamado? –barbotó Sirius, el rostro rojo denotaba que estaba a punto de uno de sus terribles ataques de ira.

- Es evidente, ¿no? Draco, ellos son mis padres adoptivos, Sirius Black, mi padrino y Remus Lupin, su esposo.

- Mucho gusto de conocerlos –dijo el rubio, con una elegante inclinación de cabeza hacia los dos hombres – ¡Oh, por Merlín! –exclamó de pronto el chico, soltando la mano del moreno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Harry, llevando la mano a su varita.

- Es un Da' Vinci original, por Merlín, solo los había visto en fotos –dijo el chiquillo extasiado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es un original? –preguntó Remus, acercándose al chico.

- Por los trazos, los que le reproducen los hacen más estilizados, en cambio estos tienen… ¿cómo podría decirlo? ¿Movilidad, soltura? Además los colores más bien opacos son los que se utilizaban en esa época, los de nuestros tiempos tienden a ser más brillantes, haciendo que la pintura brille al darle la luz y…

- Buen chico, me gusta –dijo Remus, volviéndose a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Demonios! –dejó escapar el chico, un segundo más tarde – Todas las obras de Shakespeare. Merlín, joder, García Márquez, Isabel Allende, ¿están en ingles? –preguntó el chico mientras acariciaba cariñosamente los libros.

- Si –dijo un entusiasmado Remus.

- ¿Puedo leerlos? –preguntó el chico excitado ante la sola idea –Padre nunca me dejó leer autores americanos, pero he leído sobre sus obras.

- Puedes tomar los que quieras –dijo Remus –Y creo que deberías empezar por este, "Cien años de soledad" –dijo a continuación, poniendo el libro en las manos del chiquillo, dejando con la boca abierta a Sirius y Harry, Remus gruñía de tan solo ver que alguien se acercaba a sus preciosos libros.

- ¿Tiene el Código Da'Vinci? Había empezado a leerlo, pero lo he dejado en casa –dijo el chico con ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Sí, aquí está, ¿por qué alguien de tu edad querría leerlo?

- Porque habla de los datos que Da'Vinci dejó en sus pinturas, códigos y señales, descubriendo cosas de la Biblia muggle que fueron ocultadas o…

- ¿Por qué te has traído a la enciclopedia ambulante? –preguntó un celoso Sirius Black a un boquiabierto Harry.

- Es interesante –susurró Harry.

- Ya lo veo.

- Y tiene un culo de infarto.

- Eso calza mejor en tu categoría, lo malo es que a Remus le calzan las dos, ¿entiendes?  
Harry frunció el ceño volviéndose hacia Sirius y luego volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Remus que había seguido al rubio que examinaba la biblioteca cada vez más entusiasmado y no paraban de hablar un solo minuto quitándose la palabra el uno al otro.

- Sí –masculló Harry.

- Así que marca tu territorio y te llevas al diccionario lejos de mi Remus o será rubio muerto.

- Mantén tus estúpidos celos controlados, maldito can suspicaz, o dormirás hoy en el jardín, ni creas que no he escuchado todo lo que has dicho –dijo un muy enfurecido Remus Lupin, haciendo que el rubio también se volviera a ellos, callándose de golpe y volviendo a fijar su mirada en el piso.

- Perdón, mi señor –dijo el rubio con voz sumisa, dejando ambos libros de nuevo en la biblioteca, incapaz de discernir si había hecho o no algo malo.  
Harry suspiró profundamente y luego en dos zancadas estuvo al lado del chiquillo, tomó los libros, ante lo cual Remus no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido haciendo que Harry enarcara una ceja y luego se los alargó al rubio.

- No has hecho nada malo, me alegraría que pudieras leerlos si tanto interés te provocan.

- Oh, mi señor, es tan amable –dijo el rubio, dándole una fugaz mirada y sonriendo con alegría.

Remus tras lanzarle una enfurecida mirada a su pareja se acercó al mueble bar y sirvió unas copas de champagne, llevándolas hacia los demás, alargándole una a Harry, luego a su pareja y finalmente al chiquillo rubio.

- Padre no me deja beber champagne –dijo Draco, mirando la copa con interés –Dice que no tengo aun la edad para hacerlo.

- Pero ahora tu padre no está y yo digo que si puedes hacerlo –dijo Harry haciendo que el rubio bebiera un sorbo, echándose a reír bajito un segundo después.

- Las burbujas, hacen que mi nariz sienta cosquillas.

Los tres hombres se echaron a reír y Harry esbozó una sonrisa depredadora cuando vio al rubio tomarse toda la copa. Los ojos del chico se volvieron brillantes y reía por todo, su voz se volvió más ronca y sus movimientos más lentos. Ya sabía como llevar al chiquillo al terreno del sexo cuando se decidiera.

La cena se deslizó tranquila, claro sin contar los acuciados celos de Sirius al ver que la atención de Remus se iba constantemente hacia la conversación que mantenía con el rubio, dejando a Harry y Sirius un poco aislados.

- Deja de fruncir el ceño, Canuto, tal vez si se decidieran a leer de vez en cuando…

- Yo leo –declaró firme Harry.

- La sección de Quidditch en El Profeta y los libros que hablan sobre… Déjame pensar, ¿Quidditch? –dijo un burlón Lobo, y Harry pudo ver la sonrisa divertida del rubio antes de que la ocultara con la servilleta.

- ¿No bastan? –preguntó Harry, simulando inocencia.

- Ni se acercan –bufó el Lobo –Y de verdad me hacia falta alguien con quien "conversar" de algo que no sea Quidditch o comentar la sección financiera.

- La sección financiera es importante, así sé cómo van nuestras inversiones –aseguró Sirius bebiendo un poco de vino.

- Hablar de negocios es aburrido en la cena, además que provoca mala digestión, los mayores siempre terminan enfadados –dijo el rubio en un murmullo. Sirius se atoró con el vino, Harry se echó a reír alegremente y Remus le dio toda la razón y se enfrascó con el rubio en otra conversación comentando un libro que ambos habían leído.

Tras terminar la cena se dirigieron de nuevo al saloncito para tomar el café, pero el rubio pidió tímidamente un vaso de leche y luego se enfrascó en la lectura del grueso volumen del "código Da'Vinci, dejando a los otros comentando sobre asuntos financieros, tema que parecía aburrir sobremanera al chico, aunque soltó uno que otro comentario dejando a los demás con la boca abierta, demostrando que el tema no le era desconocido.

Sutilmente el chico se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta la alfombra terminando recostado boca abajo, leyendo afanosamente el libro entre sus manos, en una posición nada elegante, demostrando lo chiquillo que aun era. Al rato le vieron apoyar la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y quedarse profundamente dormido. Los tres hombres le contemplaron divertidos.

- Debe estar agotado –dijo Harry –Han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

- Bueno lo que dijiste sobre su trasero es cierto, está de infarto –comentó Remus, fijando su mirada en dicha parte ya que la túnica se había deslizado hacia arriba.

- ¡Remus! –gruñeron Harry y Sirius.

- Pero es cierto –dijo divertido el Lobo, haciendo un floreo con su varita para convocar una manta y extenderla sobre el cuerpo del chico.

- ¿Por qué le has reclamado? –preguntó Sirius, después de echarle una mirada asesina a su pareja que se limitó a sonreír.

- Me pareció divertido –dijo Harry sencillamente.

- Ese es el resultado que has sacado por haberlo consentido hasta el hartazgo –bufó Remus, con rabia –Reclamar una persona como tu propiedad es horroroso, de ningún modo  
divertido.

- Hay algo que escuché en casa de los Malfoy que…

Sirius dio vuelta entre sus manos la copa de vino que se había servido, su rostro se había oscurecido.

- Te dije que no te acercaras allí, que dejases al crío tranquilo –dijo con voz cargada de reproche.

- Tenía curiosidad, nunca había escuchado antes ni después que alguien pudiera pertenecerle a otra, salvo con los esclavos muggles, desde los dieciséis quise conocerle.

- ¿Qué has escuchado? –preguntó Remus en tono cariñoso, acariciando el hombro del chico.

- Que ninguno de ellos ha llegado nunca a los veinticinco años… Se suicidaban, dijeron que los Potter les… –Harry evitó la mirada del Lobo – ¿Es cierto?

- Sí –susurró el Lobo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno con tono dolido –Es cierto que también le reclamé, pero jamás se me ocurriría violarlo, o hacerle daño de alguna forma.

- No lo sé, Harry, no sé por qué algunos de tus antepasados les reclamaron y les hicieron sufrir de esa manera –dijo Sirius, sentándose al fin al lado de su ahijado –Lo único que puedo decirte es que ni tu abuelo ni James siquiera pensaron en la posibilidad de tenerles, aunque James haya ido como tú ha conocer a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Mi padre le conoció?

- Si, fue a uno de sus cumpleaños, única ocasión en que las barreras de la mansión son bajadas, le observó desde lejos, cuando regresó dijo que el chiquillo parecía muy dulce, con la belleza de un ángel, que si todos los chicos habían sido como él… No se explicaba como alguien pudiera hacerles daño.

- Pues Lucius ahora no tiene nada de dulce, ¿sabes? Pero creo entender por qué… ¿Y si le hago daño como ellos?

- No te educamos así –dijo el Lobo tan solo.

- ¿Y si en el futuro otro Potter le hace daño a otro chico como Draco?

- Tú deberás procurar que eso no suceda.

- ¿Es tarde para devolverlo con su familia? –preguntó el ojiverde, arrepentido ya del impulso que había tenido.

- Me temo que sí, Harry –susurró Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque pondrías en entredicho la virtud del chico, sería despreciado, no por todos pero sí por la mayoría, y de todas formas Lucius tendría que entregarte al más pequeño, Altaír creo que se llama.

- Eso es una estupidez.

- Pero es lo estipulado en el pacto, Harry, ha sido firmado con el honor y la magia de los Malfoy. Aunque no quieras el chico es tuyo ahora.

- ¿Por qué le has traído en primer lugar? –preguntó el Lobo con tristeza.

- Es el chico más bello que he visto en mi vida –dijo Harry –Y en su mente he leído que es tan puro, tan… tan malditamente inocente. No sé como Lucius pudo aislarlo así de las bajezas del mundo, si tanto miedo tenía que le hiciera daño…

- ¿No has pensado que solo trató de proteger al chico, que tal vez manteniéndolo así, tú podrías llegar a tener compasión con él? Los relatos que James tenía eran horribles, James se sentía tan culpable por todos esos chicos, algunos aun más pequeños que este rubio, es por eso que apenas tuvo edad vendió la Mansión Potter, porque en ella habían sido torturados esos niños –dijo Remus.

- El señor Malfoy habló de chicos que había muerto de abortos que les habían practicado los Potter…

- Debes saber que algunos de los chicos Malfoy, principalmente primogénitos nacen con el don de concebir bebés. James habló sobre el último chico Malfoy que fue reclamado… Tu bisabuelo en ese tiempo aun era muy pequeño, pero él vio como el chico moría desangrado tras extraerle el bebé, eso lo marcó de por vida, es gracias a eso que ningún otro chico Malfoy había sido reclamado hasta hoy, no quería que volviera a suceder, desde ese momento siempre odió a su padre.

- ¿Crees que Draco lo tenga?

- ¿El don? –Harry asintió –No podemos saberlo… Si te vas a acostar con él hay pociones y hechizos que evitan embarazos –dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

- Es bueno saberlo, aunque por el momento le dejaré en paz.

- Harry… –Remus parecía consternado –El chico es exquisito, refinado, culto, inocente… No le hagas daño…

- No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, Remus.

- El próximo sábado hay una recepción en la Mansión Zabini, sería bueno que llevaras al chico para que su familia le viera y supieran que está bien –dijo Remus.

- Si no te has acostado con él de aquí al sábado sería conveniente que fuera con su túnica ceremonial, les darías más tranquilidad a sus padres y una prueba a la comunidad que sí hay Potter decentes, James siempre fue despreciado por ser uno de ellos, es por eso que en Hogwarts estudiaste con mi apellido, no todo fueron rosas en el camino de los últimos Potter –acotó Sirius.

Harry suspiró profundamente y luego asintió, se levantó, tomó el cuerpo del chiquillo en sus brazos.

- Remus podrías encargarte de ir el lunes donde Madame Malkin y encargar una nueva túnica ceremonial, debe ser blanco inmaculado con las runas ceremoniales, pero con el color dorado de la casa Potter. Y una capa de viaje dorada.

- ¿Lo elevarás a la categoría de un miembro de la casa Potter?

- Él va a ser uno de nosotros, no mi esclavo, y se los dejaré claro en esa recepción, así nadie podrá mirarlo más que con respeto… Es lo menos que merece.  
Y tras decir esto se retiró con su preciosa carga.

- Es un alivio que Harry no haya sacado la mala sangre de sus ancestros –dijo Remus pensativo.

- James estaría muy orgulloso de él.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo siete**  
**¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?**

- Amo, Harry –el moreno trató de despertar, había pasado mala noche, primero pensando en lo que había hecho y luego le habían atacado las pesadillas donde veía a Draco desangrándose sobre un montón de heno, con un feto a su lado –Amo, Harry.

- ¿Mmm?

- Tiene visitas, amo Harry.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó un tanto asustado imaginándose a uno de los Malfoy.

- La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley.

- ¡Oh mierda! –se quejó el moreno, seguro que lo iban a linchar.

- ¿Qué ropa le preparo?

- Un jeans y una polera, hoy no necesito nada más. Luego diles a los chicos que ya bajo. ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi mediodía, señor, ¿algo para desayunar?

- Solo jugo de calabaza. ¿Y Draco?

- Oh, el señorito es muy madrugador, a las siete ya andaba dando vueltas perdido por los pasillos.

- ¿Le han atendido?

- Sí, amo Harry, le he adaptado una polera y un jeans del amo y luego ha desayunado con el señor Remus, ha salido al jardín a leer y en este momento se encuentra jugando con Sultán.

Harry se levantó de un salto y se asomó a la ventana, y contempló extasiado lo bien que lucían los jeans en el chico, su pelo alborotado y sus mejillas sonrosadas de correr acompañado por el perro, abrió la ventana suavemente y pudo escuchar las amortiguadas risas del chiquillo.

Por un momento pensó en cómo lo debían estar pasando los Malfoy imaginando cualquier atrocidad, suspiró con fuerza. Sacó su varita y convocó su Patronus, un gran venado plateado revoloteó un momento por su habitación.

- Ve a casa de los Malfoy, el mensaje es "Draco se encuentra bien, pronto podrán comprobarlo" –y Harry lo envío por la ventana.

El silencio que envolvía a los habitantes de la mansión Malfoy no hablaba más que de dolor y duelo. Y eso parecía, que se encontraban en un velorio, Lucius había llevado a sus amigos hasta un saloncito, donde ahora les atendía con unas copas de licor esperando el almuerzo.

Tanto Lucius como Narcissa, lucían pálidos y con los ojos enrojecidos, su hija estaba recostada en un silloncito llorando en silencio acompañada de sus amigos que habían logrado ser llevados por un Severus Snape que más parecía un fantasma que el sombrío Profesor de Pociones de siempre.

Los patriarcas y Severus hablaban en voz baja, tratando de no imaginar las torturas a las que el chico había sido sometido. Las mujeres acompañaban a Narcissa, dándole palabras de consuelo y rogando porque aunque fuera por esta vez el chico se encontrara bien.

Todos los presentes llevaban en su cuello un fino pañuelo negro que indicaban que lucían medio luto por la perdida de un ser querido.

Estaban tan ensimismados cada uno en sombríos pensamientos que se sobresaltaron sobremanera cuando el ciervo plateado entró y revoloteó por los distintos grupos hasta detenerse frente a Lucius Malfoy, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza, el silencio fue tan profundo, que aunque el salón era grande, la voz de Harry Potter pudo ser escuchada con claridad por cada uno de ellos.

"Draco se encuentra bien, pronto podrán comprobarlo"

El ciervo plateado se desvaneció en una voluta de humo plateado y Lucius Malfoy estrelló su copa contra una de las paredes, gritando roncamente, luego se dejó caer en la silla que había ocupado tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- Tal vez sea cierto, Lucius –dijo Narcissa corriendo hacia su esposo.

- El maldito sádico solo se está burlando –dijo Lucius con ira.

- No digas eso –gritó Violet, poniéndose de pie –Él está bien. Tiene que estar bien –dijo y se abrazó a Theo que la empezó a reconfortar, murmurándole cosas en el oído.

- No creo que sea tan desgraciado –murmuró Germán Zabini hacia Lucius –Tal vez de verdad Draco se encuentra bien… Tal vez no le haya dañado tanto…

- ¿Lo crees? –dijo Severus Snape, irónicamente –Tal vez lo violó con delicadeza, ¿a eso te refieres?

- ¡Basta! –gritó el anciano patriarca de los Nott –Basta, Severus, le haces daño a Narcissa.

- Lo siento, Cyssa –murmuró Severus, arrepentido de su arrebato.

- No sacamos nada con seguir mortificándonos haciendo especulaciones, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, ha dicho que pronto podríamos verle, ¿no? Pues esperemos que sea cierto y roguemos que le veamos medianamente bien.

- Ojala tengas razón –murmuró Lucius besando el cabello de Narcissa que se había arrodillado y le abrazaba –Ojala no sea tan hijo de puta como sus antepasados.

- Por lo pronto la recepción en la Casa Zabini sigue adelante, a menos que surja algo antes –dijo el Patriarca Nott –Y la familia Malfoy debe estar presente, no voy a permitir que ese desgraciado Potter vea que nos ha destruido, ¿habéis entendido?

- No sé si podré hacerlo –sollozó Narcissa.

- Lo haremos todos –dijo Lucius –Severus, quiero que los chicos y tú se encuentren ese día en la recepción.

- Pero Lucius…

- Derek es el más anciano de nosotros, si él cree que es lo mejor así debe ser… Ahora les ruego que me acompañen a comer… Espero en Merlín, que mi hijo también esté disfrutando de una buena comida.

La bofetada le dio vuelta la cara nada más entrar en el pequeño salón.

- Buenos días a ti también, querida Hermione –dijo el moreno acariciando su lastimada mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a reclamar a ese niño, so idiota? Jamás lo esperé de ti, creí que esto lo habíamos dejado claro –gritaba la castaña, Harry volteó hacia su amigo Ron.

- No trates de escudarte en mí, ella tiene toda la razón, te has pasado esta vez, colega.

- Te hemos seguido en todas tus idioteces y en todos tus caprichos, te hemos sacado de en cuanto lío te has metido, hasta te hemos ayudado a seducir los chicos que te gustaban, pero sacar a un inocente niño del seno de su familia para… para…

- Tranquila, Hermione, tu inocente niño sigue siendo eso, un inocente niño, no lo he tocado… aun.

- ¿Aún? –chilló Hermione, furiosa.

- Harry, de verdad, desde niño he escuchado historias sobre tu familia y me banqué el regaño de mis padres cuando se enteraron de quien eras, ahora les has dado la razón… Papá ha detenido a mi madre para que no viniera a golpearte.

- ¡Merlín! Pudiste haber hecho lo mismo con Hermione. ¡Como duele, maldición! –dijo acariciando todavía su mejilla.

- Eres de lo peor –sollozó la chica.

- ¡Tips! –llamó el moreno.

- ¿Sí amo? –dijo el elfo apareciendo.

- Trae mi jugo de calabaza y una poción para las jaquecas, los gritos de Hermione son atronadores. Luego dile a Draco que lo espero en la salita y adviértele que tenemos visita.

- Sí amo –el elfo desapareció y apareció casi en seguida con lo pedido, para volver a desaparecer. Harry se tomó la poción y luego bebió su jugo de calabaza con toda calma, escuchando los sollozos de su amiga. Luego encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en un silloncito.

- Lo sabían, ¿verdad? –dijo sin mirarles –Lo que mis antepasados hicieron con los chicos Malfoy.

- Sí –contestó Ron, en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo comentaron?

- Porque pese a todos tus caprichos y las idioteces que hacías parecías bueno –dijo Hermione.

- Y no he cambiado, ayer solo quería conocer al chico que según el estúpido pacto me pertenecía… En un impulso me lo traje, es realmente un hallazgo, lo malo es que me enteré que no puedo devolverlo ya.

- ¿Es que lo has pensado?

- Por supuesto, Hermione, no pensarás que voy a violarlo o dárselo de juguete a uno de los chicos, ¿no?

Hermione detuvo su llanto y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Merlín, menudo disgusto nos has dado!

- ¿Cómo se han enterado?

- Todo el Mundo Mágico ya lo sabe, los Malfoy han puesto en la mansión el pendón de luto y sus amigos más cercanos llevan el pañuelo de medio luto en sus cuellos –le contestó Hermione.

- Pero él no está muerto –dijo Harry descompuesto.

- Desde el momento que lo reclamaste le han perdido, durante generaciones ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a ver a ninguno de los chicos con vida, hasta que han sido devueltos para enterrarles, torturados y vejados...

De pronto Ron se puso blanco y Harry volteó, en la puerta se encontraba Draco y parecía respirar agitadamente, llevaba su túnica blanca que proclamaba su virginidad. Levantó su mirada hasta él tímidamente y le vio los ojos brillantes y un par de lágrimas prendidas en sus pestañas.

- Buenas tardes, mi pequeño dragón –dijo Harry acercándose a él.

- Buenas tardes, mi señor –dijo el chico con voz temblorosa. Traía su pelo aun escurriendo agua.

- ¿Por qué te has vuelto a duchar?

- Tips dijo que mi señor tenía visitas… No estaba presentable…

- ¿Has escuchado lo que hablábamos?

El chico asintió.

- Lo siento, mi señor.

- No importa, no pienses en lo que Ron dijo. Tú estarás bien, yo te cuidaré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero no volveré a ver a mi familia –susurró el chico.

- Claro que lo harás, no te apartaré de ellos.

El chico asintió pero Harry y los otros dos chicos pudieron ver que no creía lo que Harry le decía. El moreno suspiró. Tomó al niño de la mano y lo acercó a sus amigos.

- Ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Él es Draco Malfoy, mi prometido.

- Es un placer –murmuró el rubio.

- Hola pequeño –dijo Hermione tratando de abrazarle, pero el chico se apartó rápidamente –No pensaba hacerte daño.

- Ya lo sé, es que solo mi señor puede tocarme –dijo el chico, con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

- Es la tradición, Hermione. Mucho gusto, Draco –dijo el pelirrojo, tendiéndole su mano.

- Mucho gusto, señor.

- Sólo dime Ron –dijo el pelirrojo en forma simpática.

- Como gustes… Ron –contestó el chico, pidiéndole aprobación a Harry, que le asintió.

- Draco te agradará, Hermione, sabe de libros, de arte y de todas las boberías que te gustan.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo la chica hacia el rubio.

- Sí, fui educado para agradar a mi señor.

- Conque tuvieras un buen trasero bastaba –masculló Ron.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó el niño azorado –Yo… ¿Lo tengo? –dijo volteando hacia Harry que enrojeció violentamente.

- ¿Se quedan a almorzar? –preguntó el moreno hacia Hermione y Ron, bebiendo rápidamente un vaso de agua, tratando de ignorar las miradas de incredulidad que le lanzaban sus amigos, no creía que en su puta vida le hubieran visto sonrojarse.

- No podemos, debemos ir a calmar los ánimos en casa –dijo Ron divertido –Tú ya sabes.

- Dile a Molly que me comportaré como un niño bueno –dijo Harry, poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

- Más te vale, Potter, porque sino te haré picadillo –dijo la castaña amenazante –Nos vemos otro día, Draco.

- Estaré esperando encantado –dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia hacia ella

- Nos vemos, Draco.

- De acuerdo, Ron.

Harry los vio perderse por la chimenea y se dejó caer en un silloncito, pasando una mano por la frente. Luego fijó su mirada en el chico.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto la túnica?

- Nadie a excepción de mi familia o la de mi señor puede verme sin ella, es la…

- Tradición… –terminó el moreno –Quítatela.

El rubio obedeció en silencio, quedando en una polera y un jeans ajustados, modelando su cuerpo a la perfección.

- Ven siéntate sobre mí –dijo el moreno –No, así no –dijo acomodándolo para que el rubio quedara frente a él sentado a horcajadas, tomó el rostro de Draco acercándolo a él y buscó su boca, cuando delineó sus labios con su lengua el chico abrió la suya para recibirlo y fue a su encuentro, imitando lo que el moreno hacía –Aprendes muy rápido –le elogió.

- Gracias, mi señor… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, mi señor?

- Por supuesto.

- Pues… Mi… mi trasero, ¿es de su gusto?

Harry se echó a reír y en una caricia lenta bajó las manos por la espalda del chico para atrapar sus nalgas con sus manos, masajeándolas sensualmente, el chiquillo dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

- De todo mi gusto –le murmuró el moreno –Es sencillamente perfecto.

- Eso me pone muy feliz, mi señor, solo quiero agradarle –dijo el chiquillo contento, dejándose acariciar, y Harry suspiró feliz, pensando que ese placer solo sería de él. Levantó sus manos hasta la cintura del chico y lo hizo recostarse sobre su pecho, ignorando su erección que tenía nuevamente atrapada en sus pantalones, no era momento para tomar al chiquillo.

- Todo tú me agradas un montón, deja de preocuparte. Hueles delicioso, ¿sabes? Hasta me atrevería a decir que es el mismo perfume que tenías ayer.

- Lo es, mi señor… Espero que no le enfade, pero mi hermana me ha enviado mi perfume, mi varita y algunas de mis cosas más preciadas y una nota, quería saber como estaba.

- ¿Qué le has contestado?

- Nada… No sabía si eso le disgustaría, mi señor.

- Por el momento no lo hagas.

- Como diga, mi señor –la voz del chico sonaba entristecida.

- Te prometo que los verás antes de lo que imaginas. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué has estado haciendo mientras yo dormía?


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo ocho**  
**La recepción**

- ¿A dónde vamos, mi señor?

- Es una sorpresa, mi pequeño Dragón.

- ¿Está seguro que está nueva túnica es apropiada? –preguntó el chiquillo nuevamente inseguro.

- Es la misma que usabas, solo que ahora con el color de la casa Potter. Igual que la capa… La túnica sigue hablando de tu pureza y la capa asegura que eres un miembro de pleno derecho de la casa Potter.

- Eso suena bien, ¿de verdad me considera un miembro de su familia y no su sirviente?

- Te lo llevo diciendo durante días, mi pequeño terco.

- Es que me parece imposible, he tenido mucha suerte, me ha tratado diferente a lo que todos esperaban.

- Solo te trato como mereces, no es suerte, ¿has entendido? Solo lo que mereces.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Ahora antes de irnos, dame un beso de los que has aprendido, necesito un poquito de confianza para dar este paso.

El rubio le echó los brazos al cuello y buscó su boca, para darle un apasionado beso que hizo suspirar de placer al moreno, más pronto de lo que deseaba tuvo que apartarlo.

- Ya… –dijo con la voz ronca –No sigas, que nos quedaremos aquí y luego me arrepentiré –dijo Harry, dándole un suave beso en los labios y luego ajustó la capucha que ocultaba el rostro del rubio –Vamos a la mansión Zabini, tengo asuntos allí, iré primero, tú me seguirás un par de minutos después, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, mi señor –dijo el rubio feliz, iba a ver a alguien familiar, tal vez pudiera enviarle un mensaje a sus padres.

- No te saques la capa hasta que yo lo haga.

- Sí, mi señor.

Harry lo soltó suavemente, aspiró una bocanada de aire y se adentró en la chimenea, suplicando que nadie le mandara una maldición antes de que arribara el pequeño Dragón.

- ¡Mansión Zabini!

Harry se sacudió un poco el hollín de la chimenea y luego dejó que el elfo le pasara el cepillo por el traje, mientras sentía como se iban elevando los murmullos a su alrededor, hasta que sintió el chisporroteo en la chimenea y vio salir al chico envuelto en la capa dorada.

Se acercó al chico y le murmuró cerca del oído.

- Mi sorpresa es que tus padres están aquí.

- ¿Podré verlos? –preguntó un ansioso Draco.

- Para eso te he traído –dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico con ternura – ¿Estás contento?

- Mucho, mi señor, ¿puedo besarlo?

- Creo que en este momento no es lo apropiado.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Promete que te divertirás mucho.

- Lo prometo, mi señor.

Harry lo rodeó para desabrochar la capa y quitársela.

- Maldito engendro del demonio –dijo un pálido Lucius, al ver salir a Harry Potter de la chimenea con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse aquí?

Casi inmediatamente los Patriarcas Zabini y Nott, estuvieron a su lado, junto a un más pálido Severus.

- ¿Ese es Potter? Estudió en Hogwarts, pero bajo el apellido Black, si hubiese sabido lo hubiese ahogado en el lago.

- No sabía que tenía novia –dijo Zabini padre.

- ¿Novia? –preguntó Lucius aun más pálido, sosteniendo con fuerza a Narcissa que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Es la capa que usan los Potter para indicar que quien los acompaña pertenece a la casa Potter, en todos los casos han sido sus novios o novias, alguna vez un amigo muy cercano a la familia.

- La ha traído solo para humillarnos más –dijo Lucius.

Observaron como el moreno le hablaba a la persona que le acompañaba, mientras parecía acariciarle la mejilla, luego se situó detrás y procedió a retirar la capa.

Lucius dejó caer su copa al suelo y Narcissa se apoyó aun más sobre Lucius.

- Draco –murmuraron ambos, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

- Es mi Dragón, ¿y habéis visto? Lleva la túnica blanca con las runas solo que ahora con los colores de la casa Potter –dijo Severus Snape.

- ¿Es una burla? –preguntó Nott padre.

- No se habrá atrevido, ¿verdad Lucius? –preguntó Narcissa.

- No lo sé, estoy confundido, déjame pensar. ¿Crees que en verdad Draco sigue siendo virgen?

- Al menos eso es lo que proclama su túnica, ¿no? Aunque imagino que algunas cuantas cosas habrá aprendido con ese bastardo, era de los peores conquistadores del colegio.

- No tantas como imagina, querido profesor –dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas –Me refiero a que Draco no ha aprendido mucho, ¿me entiende? Por eso aun lleva la túnica.

- Buenas noches –dijo un feliz Draco, mirándolos a todos con ojos ilusionados.

La primera en reaccionar fue Narcissa que atrajo a Draco hacia ella y lo abrazó cubriéndolo de besos, muy pronto otra persona se arrojaba sobre el rubio y él se movió para hacerle espacio.

- Hola, enana, ¿me has extrañado? Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte, me he leído todo el Código Da'Vinci y Remus me ha comprado "Ángeles y demonios", te voy ganando.

- ¿Draco, estás bien? –preguntó Violet con voz ahogada, todos estaban pendientes del rostro del rubio, por lo que quedaron perplejos cuando el chico frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Solo los he extrañado mucho, pero por lo demás me he divertido un montón.

- ¿Draco? –le llamó Lucius.

- Padre –dijo el rubio apartándose de los brazos de las mujeres y haciéndole una breve inclinación de cabeza, como le había sido enseñado, pero Lucius hoy no estaba para etiquetas. Agarró a su hijo de los brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho sollozando. Draco volteó un poco la cabeza hacia Harry y éste le hizo un gesto de que lo abrazara, por lo que el chico levantó los brazos y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio mayor.

- ¡Oh, Draco!

No había pasado inadvertido para nadie la mirada del rubio hacia su supuesto violador y el gesto de este diciéndole a Draco que abrazara a Lucius. Todos parecían desconcertados.

- ¿Todo está bien, padre? –preguntó Draco con voz ahogada.

- Ahora sí, Draco, ahora sí –dijo Lucius, limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas y sonriéndole a su hijo que se había apartado un poco.

- Me parece, Draco, que sería oportuno que fueras a saludar a tus amigos.

- ¿Me acompaña, mi señor? –preguntó el rubio, sonriéndole a Harry.

- Creo que tendrán mucho que conversar y mi presencia los cohibiría. Pero creo que la bella señorita que es tu hermana puede hacerlo, ¿verdad querida?

- Por supuesto, señor Potter –dijo una feliz rubia, jalando a su hermano hasta el grupo de chicos ubicados al otro lado del salón.

- Buenas tardes, bellas damas, señores –dijo Harry haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- ¿Qué significa la túnica que lleva Draco? –preguntó Severus Snape con el tono más agrio que encontró.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué acaso no ha quedado claro? La tradición, según me he informado, es que Draco debe llevarla hasta que deje de ser virgen –dijo Harry tomando una copa de champagne de una bandeja que pasaba a su lado –Excelente champagne –alabó el moreno con tono de frivolidad, después de tomar un sorbo.

- Gracias –dijo Narcissa, aun llorando, sin poder creer todavía que ese hombre hubiese tratado bien a su amado hijo.

- No tiene por qué darlas, Narcissa, solo he tratado a su hijo de acuerdo a su linaje y a lo que se merece. Oh, se inicia el primer vals –dijo Harry –Si me disculpan, creo también que es tradición que lo baile con mi pareja de esta noche –Harry hizo una reverencia hacia ellos y con elegancia cruzó el amplio salón, seguido por las miradas de todos los presentes, se ubicó frente a Draco haciendo una profunda reverencia y estiró su mano, el rubio le sonrió y depositó la suya, dejándose enlazar por el moreno.

- No puede ser cierto –dejó escapar el anciano patriarca Nott.

- No puede ser una farsa –dijo Severus Snape –Los ojos de mi Dragón brillan totalmente enamorados. Y el señor Potter está llevando a Draco por todo el salón haciendo ondear su túnica, proclamando así que Draco sigue siendo virgen y es uno más de los Potter, ¿acaso no podéis verlo?

Al final, solo Harry y Draco quedaron bailando por el salón, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro en ningún momento.

- ¡Merlín! –dijo Lucius –Espero que siga así –dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa –Se han escuchado mis ruegos –dijo sacándose el pañuelo negro de su cuello –Vamos Narcissa –dijo Lucius quitándole el pañuelo también a ella –Nuestro hijo nos ha sido devuelto… vivo y aun virgen, que todo el mundo se entere –y enlazando a Narcissa, la hizo girar por el salón hasta ubicarse junto a la solitaria pareja, Harry le hizo un movimiento de bienvenida con la cabeza y pegó más al rubio contra su pecho.

Uno a uno los patriarcas y sus esposas quitaron el pañuelo negro y acompañaron a las parejas, sonriendo, unos segundos más tarde sus hijos y Violet les imitaron.

- ¿Te diviertes, mi Dragón? –le susurró Harry en el oído.

- Mucho, mi señor.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del moreno que se detuvo de inmediato.

- ¿Puedo bailar con mi ahijado, señor Potter?

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry, besó la palma de Draco y luego depositó su mano en la del profesor, retirándose hacia el lado del salón donde estaban el anciano matrimonio Nott.

- Nunca esperé vivir tanto para tener la fortuna de respetar a dos miembros de la familia Potter –Harry se volvió a él con gesto de sorpresa y curiosidad.

- ¿Dos, señor Nott?

- Su padre estuvo presente en el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Lucius, se mantuvo escondido y distante durante casi dos horas contemplando a Lucius, luego desapareció sin reclamarle, al día siguiente supe que pedía en matrimonio a su madre Lily Evans y jamás volví a verle.

- ¿Lucius lo sabe?

- Nunca se lo dije, todavía quedaba un año y su padre podría arrepentirse y reclamarle y luego cuando nació Draco, no quise que tuviera esperanzas y estas se estrellaran. Le agradezco no hacerle sufrir, Draco es merecedor de lo mejor, es un niño angelical.

- Demasiado angelical para mí gusto, señor Nott.

El anciano alzó una ceja interrogativamente.

- Si yo hubiese sido como mis ancestros ya estarían enterrándole, no lo hubiese soportado.

- Pero tenemos la dicha de que al parecer usted no es como sus ancestros, ¿verdad, señor Potter?

- Todavía puedo ser como ellos –dijo el moreno fastidiado, al anciano señor Nott se le oscureció el rostro y Harry rodó los ojos –No, no soy como mis ancestros, pero no se haga ilusiones de que el chiquillo permanecerá virgen para siempre.

- Nadie lo pretende, señor Potter –dijo el anciano analizando al joven frente a él, podía parecer muy arrogante y muy déspota, pero no había dejado de seguir con la vista a Draco Malfoy por todo el salón, sonriendo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban –Solo esperamos que no sufra.

- No lo hará, seré muy dulce con él, ¿le parece? –Harry lo había dicho irónicamente, pero el señor Nott se dio por satisfecho, cuando vio como los ojos del moreno brillaban al acercarse el chico con Severus.

- Su pareja, señor Potter –dijo Severus Snape, depositando la mano de su ahijado en la del joven moreno.

- ¿Te diviertes? –le preguntó Harry.

- Mucho, mi señor.

- Tal vez prefieras ir a conversar con tus amigos y tu adorable hermana, mi pequeño Dragón.

Severus dejó salir un bufido al escuchar como le llamaba.

- Prefiero quedarme con usted, mi señor, si no le molesta.

- Sabes perfectamente que nunca me molesta tu presencia.

- Pero ahora tiene mejor compañía, mi señor.

- Nunca tan buena como la tuya –dijo Harry ofreciéndole una silla y luego sentándose a su lado.

La pequeña conversación no pasó inadvertida para nadie, ni siquiera para Lucius y Narcissa que se acercaban en ese momento. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, rogando en su interior que todo siguiera así para su Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo nueve**  
**La primera experiencia**

- Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para mi ahijado, señor Potter, pero él me ha dicho que debía preguntarle antes a usted si puedo enviárselo.

- Por supuesto que puede, señor Snape, pero tal vez prefiera entregarlo en persona, no creo que quiera perderse su expresión al abrirlo.

Severus Snape dio una rápida mirada hacia los patriarcas, como preguntando si había escuchado bien.

- ¿Perdón?

- Mi casa estará siempre abierta para la familia y los amigos de Draco, ni siquiera tiene que anunciarse… Excepto los sábados, pretendo enseñarle algunos lugares a este jovencito, necesita conocer mundo y aprender a divertirse.

- Me divierto en casa, mi señor –dijo Draco con la más bella de las sonrisas.

- Pues te divertirás más si sales de vez en cuando.

- ¿Con usted, mi señor?

- Por supuesto –dijo el moreno, besando la mano del chiquillo que no había soltado en ningún momento.

- Entonces será genial –dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

- Dígame, señor Potter –Blaise Zabini llamó la atención de Harry que apenas le despegaba la vista al chico – ¿Qué opina de las candidaturas para el puesto de Ministro?

La conversación se volvió general, los hombres hablando miles de temas, las señoras escuchando a sus esposos y opinando de vez en cuando. Y un chiquillo con cara de aburrimiento que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido.

- Disculpen un momento, a mi pequeño Dragón le aburren estos temas, prefiere hablar de pinturas y libros –se volvió hacia Draco – ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con tus amigos, mi pequeño Dragón?

- Pero no me está permitido, mi señor.

- Dijiste que habías sido enseñado para complacerme, ¿no?

- Sí, mi señor.

- Pues a mi me complacería en extremo que fueras a bailar y te divirtieras con ellos, así podré aprovechar de salir al jardín y fumar un cigarrillo.

Los ojos del chico brillaron ilusionados.

- ¿De verdad, mi señor?

- Sí, anda ve a bailar.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y buscó su boca plantándole un beso, uno de esos besos que le quitaban la respiración y que le encendían la sangre hasta límites insospechados, pero recordó donde estaba, así que tomó los brazos del chico y lo apartó suavemente.

- Ve a bailar –hasta él mismo se dio cuenta que su voz había sonado demasiado ronca.

- Si, mi señor –y Draco caminó hasta perderse entre los chicos que bailaban, seguido de la embelesada mirada del moreno. Blaise Zabini emitió una pequeña tos. Y Harry tomó una copa de champagne y se la bebió de un trago.

- Voy a salir a fumar –declaró Harry sin mirarles.

- Le acompañamos, señor Potter –dijo Severus Snape con un tono un tanto burlón.

Germán Zabini lo condujo hacia uno de los saloncitos contiguo a donde se estaba celebrando la recepción.

- No es conveniente que salgamos al jardín –dijo el patriarca Zabini.

- ¿Por qué no? –interrogó Harry.

- Temas de etiqueta, soy el anfitrión, deben saber dónde encontrarme.

- ¡Oh, claro! –dijo el moreno, entornando los ojos, los hombres no querían perderle de vista – ¿Puedo fumar?

- Por supuesto.

- Me parece que cuando envié mi Patronus no me habéis creído –dijo el chico, contemplando el cuadro de unas hadas rodeando un unicornio –Lo digo por los pendones de luto y los pañuelos.

- ¿Teníamos razones para hacerlo? –preguntó Severus enfadado.

- Me imagino que no. Comprobé lo que me dijiste de… del último chico, Lucius…

- ¡Ah! –dijo tan solo el rubio mayor, sin saber por dónde iba a salir el chico que se paseaba por el saloncito, simulando admirar los cuadros.

- Lo siento… Yo no lo sabía, como tampoco sabía que una vez que me llevara a tu hijo no podía devolverlo.

Los mayores intercambiaron miradas, parpadeando nerviosos.

- Potter, ¿venías a reclamarlo o qué? –preguntó Severus, exasperado.

- No venía a reclamarlo… Sólo quería estar a solas con él, no pensé que…

Severus rodó los ojos, apuró su copa sin dejar de mirarle fastidiado, malditos jóvenes impulsivos.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer con él, entonces, Potter?

- Sólo quería hablar con él… Conocerlo… No pensé que ya no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer con él?

- ¿Divertirme? –soltó Harry, con su franqueza habitual, no notando la palidez que había invadido los rostros de los mayores, sin saber qué quería decir el moreno.

- Divertirte, ¿eh? Mira, Potter, sólo una pregunta para que no nos hagas desarrollar una úlcera, ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno los miró divertido, por fin había notado la palidez de los mayores y había comprendido que los tenía apunto de un colapso nervioso.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

- ¿Tenemos que seguir esperando para enterrarle o….?

- ¡Lucius!

Una pálida Narcissa se asomó a la puerta y el rubio mayor se levantó con una inclinación de cabeza hacia los otros a modo de disculpa, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su esposa. Los patriarcas, por la costumbre que ya tenían de cuidarse entre ellos, les siguieron de vuelta al salón donde se desarrollaba la recepción.

Harry que venía más rezagado los fue viendo palidecer uno a uno, se acercó hasta ellos y tuvo que dejar que su boca se abriera del asombro.

Su inocente niño estaba en medio de la pista bailando sensualmente rodeado de un corro de chiquillos, hombres y mujeres, hijos de la más rancia sociedad de Gran Bretaña, animándolo excitados, mientras el chiquillo era acariciado ocasionalmente por Blaise Zabini y Theo Nott, que en algunos momentos se restregaban contra él al ritmo de la música.

- ¡Por Merlín bendito! –exclamó Harry.

- Yo… Yo… –Lucius Malfoy apenas podía respirar y estaba tomando un lindo color rojo chillón.

Entonces Harry echó una mirada a todos los mayores desparramados por el amplio salón, estaban horrorizados y todas las miradas estaban recayendo en él y comprendió. El chiquillo era suyo y debía mostrar respeto y pudor.

- Señor Potter, lo siento, yo… –Lucius estaba al borde del colapso.

Harry ni siquiera lo pensó, en grandes zancadas avanzó por el amplio salón, sintiendo a sus espaladas el gemido desesperado de Narcissa.

- Ahora sí, Lucius, ahora sí.

Pero Harry no iba a dejar que nadie dudara del pequeño o le siguieran controlando la vida. Se hizo sitio entre los chiquillos y logró llegar hasta el centro de la pista donde se encontraban Draco, Blaise y Theo y comenzó a bailar él también, seduciendo con sus movimientos a Blaise que al verlo se había detenido súbitamente al igual que los otros dos chicos unos segundos más tarde. Pero Blaise al ver que Harry le incitaba a seguir con el juego sonrió y comenzó a bailar otra vez seguido de Theo.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a restregarse sensualmente contra el moreno al ritmo de la música, mientras los otros dos chicos seguían bailando alrededor de ambos, mientras Harry se ocupaba de jugar con los tres.

El corro de chiquillos gritó ensordecedoramente, mientras les animaban con más fuerza. Harry en un momento miró hacia los patriarcas y sonrió.

Lucius estaba rojo como un tomate, tratando de descifrar qué estaba pasando o qué consecuencias tendría. Narcissa se encontraba en una silla tomando agua apresuradamente, los patriarcas Nott y Zabini, seguían con cara de espanto, sus hijos eran también culpables, pero le sorprendió el profesor de Pociones que reía abiertamente mientras le susurraba cosas a Narcissa en el oído.

No dejó de bailar, ni de maldecir en su interior al chiquillo. Maldito él y toda su sensualidad que lo tenían vuelto loco, porque su niño estaba en esos momentos de espaldas a él, moviéndose felinamente, jugueteando con Nott, mientras rozaba ocasionalmente su dura erección con su exquisito trasero escondido en la maldita túnica.

Bendijo a Merlín cuando la canción terminó, si seguía unos minutos más iba a tener que follarse al pequeño allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, le dio un casto beso en la frente.

- Sigue divirtiéndote.

- Sí, mi señor –y Harry lo vio empezar a bailar con su hermana, mientras él se encaminaba con los mayores que lo miraban un poco aliviados. Recibió la copa de champagne que le alargaba Severus Snape.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Lucius? –preguntó el moreno burlón.

- Mi Draco…

- Baila de forma excepcional, lo has educado muy bien –alabó Harry en voz alta, sabiendo que muchos espiaban sus reacciones.

- Ya tranquilízate, hombre, nadie podrá decir nada y alégrate, por primera vez nuestro amado Dragón está disfrutando de ser un chico normal.

- Pero la tradición…

- Los jóvenes no somos muy apegados a las viejas tradiciones, Lucius, ya deberías saberlo –rió el moreno –Somos un poco rebeldes –rió Harry.

- Creo que nuestro pequeño se siente mal –aclaró la señora Zabini.

Inmediatamente Harry se giró en redondo y buscó a Draco con la mirada, que se había deslizado hasta una pared del salón y miraba hacia Harry con expresión temerosa y suplicante.

- Si me disculpan –dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirarle – ¿Algún lugar donde Draco pueda recostarse un momento, señor Zabini?

- Mi despacho –dijo inmediatamente el patriarca –La puerta a su derecha, levantaré las protecciones –dijo el hombre presuroso.

- Parece a punto desmayarse –exclamó Narcissa, dando unos pasos al frente, pero ya Harry recorría la distancia que le separaba de Draco, así que Lucius le detuvo.

- Déjalo, el señor Potter se encargará.

- Pero Lucius…

- Además, Narcissa, nuestro Dragón le miraba a él –acotó Severus Snape, entornando los ojos –Era su compañía la que reclamaba.

- Eso es lo que me asusta, Severus, parece apegado a él.

- Hasta el momento se ha mostrado con Draco como no podíamos imaginarlo siquiera, démosle al menos el beneficio de la duda –dijo el anciano patriarca Nott, con una sonrisa, los demás asintieron.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Harry acariciando su mejilla.

- Sáqueme de aquí, mi señor –pidió el chiquillo en un murmullo.

Harry lo jaló de la cintura y lo llevó al interior del despacho, cerrando con un hechizo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo…

Harry enarcó una ceja, su pequeño temblaba y estaba sonrojado.

- ¿Alguien te dijo algo? –el chico negó débilmente – ¿Te tocaron de alguna manera que…? –volvió a negar esta vez con fuerza, Harry se armó de paciencia, pensando que le llevaría siglos averiguar lo que pasaba, pero se llevaría una sorpresa – ¿Entonces?

- No sé… yo… –el chico se mordió los labios, tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, Harry enarcó una ceja.

- Ya veo.

- No sé por qué pasó, sucedió cuando estábamos bailando, mi señor, pero no se va y…

Harry sonrió, su pequeño estaba asustado y excitado.

- Está bien, fue el roce –susurró Harry, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Esto está mal, ¿verdad? No soy bueno para usted, mi señor, yo…

- Eres perfecto para mí, y no, no está mal, lo mejor es que me has llamado –dijo con voz ronca, acariciando la entrepierna del chico.

- Lo está poniendo peor, mi señor –dijo el chico cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido de placer.

- Shh… Déjame ocuparme de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

El momento no era el adecuado, el lugar tampoco y la situación menos aún, pero el chiquillo estaba excitado y se estaba dejando hacer, atrapó la boca del rubio con la suya, mientras desabrochaba la túnica con dedos expertos.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Yo lo solucionaré, ya verás…

- Lo pone peor, yo…

- Tranquilo –dijo quitándole la túnica y jalando la camiseta que llevaba abajo, comenzó con pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello, luego bajó por el pecho, hasta acariciar con su lengua los rosados pezones.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! –suspiró el chiquillo – ¿Mi Señor?

- Shh… –le siseó Harry, y siguió besándolo y acariciándolo, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y lo deslizaba junto con el bóxer hasta llegar a los tobillos del rubio.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Mi señor? –susurró Draco, más sonrojado que antes.

Pero Harry no le dio tiempo a seguir con preguntas, se arrodilló en el suelo y le dio una lamida, el pequeño trató de alejarse un poco asustado, pero el moreno no lo dejó atrapando sus caderas con fuerza, obligándolo a quedarse quieto, el chico rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza asustado y asombrado de las miles de cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Relájate, pequeño Dragón –dijo Harry –Sólo limítate a sentir y disfrutar –agregó, acariciando las caderas y los muslos con sus manos, proporcionándole más tranquilidad que placer –Esto es normal, pequeño Dragón –rió el chico íntimamente –Y te gustará.

- ¿Esto… lo complacerá?

- Mucho –dijo Harry y sintió como el chico se quedaba quieto y como su cuerpo dejaba de estar tenso. El moreno aprovechó el momento y comenzó a lamer la erección del chico, desde la base hasta la punta, dando pequeñas mordidas y besos, haciendo que el chiquillo comenzara a gemir. Sintiéndolo inmerso ya en el placer que le estaba proporcionando, el moreno tomó la erección del chico con su boca y comenzó a succionar, lamer, besar y morder con sensualidad, haciendo que la erección del chico se introdujera totalmente dentro de su boca, haciendo que el menor gimiera más alto y respirara cada vez más entrecortadamente.

Pronto el moreno sintió una de las delicadas y finas manos tomar su nuca con fuerza, acariciando e incitándolo a un ritmo más fuerte, mientras los gemidos se convertían en gimoteos desesperados y ansiosos. Sabiéndolo ya completamente entregado, Harry soltó la cadera del chico y llevó su mano a su pantalón, desabrochándolo con rapidez, liberando su propia erección, la cual comenzó a acariciar, tratando de que el chico no lo notara, para no asustarlo o distraerlo.

Comenzó a deslizar la erección del pequeño dentro y fuera de su boca, al mismo ritmo con el que se estaba acariciando, comenzó a acariciar el muslo del chico con la mano libre con sensualidad y permitiendo que el chico moviera sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad de las penetraciones a su boca.

Sintió como el muslo del chico se tensaba y supo que éste llegaba al orgasmo, agarró al chico de la cintura, jalándolo hacia él, para meter toda la erección del chico en su boca, recibiendo su semen, tragándose hasta la última gota, al mismo tiempo que él alcanzaba su propia liberación.

Escuchó el grito del chiquillo, convertido casi en un sollozo y como las piernas le temblaban y su cuerpo se iba deslizando hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él, las mejillas encendidas, el cabello húmedo de sudor pegado a su nuca, a sus sienes, sus mejillas; con  
los ojos cerrados, jadeando aun preso de los últimos golpes del orgasmo.

Se arregló rápidamente su ropa y jaló al chiquillo hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo, dándole un beso apasionado, haciéndole conocer el sabor de su propia esencia.

El chico se dejó besar durante unos segundos, sin corresponder realmente, pero pronto le echó los brazos al cuello y se pegó aun más al cuerpo del mayor, refugiándose en sus brazos, confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, cansado por el fuerte orgasmo, pero relajado y satisfecho por la liberación de su excitación. Harry le acarició la espalda y la nuca, haciéndole sentir que él estaba allí y que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Te ha gustado, pequeño?

- ¡Oh, sí, mi señor!

- ¿Lo habías sentido antes?

- Nunca con tal intensidad… es que…

- Shh… Tranquilo, ya sé que estás asustado por todas esas tonterías de la virginidad y el mantenerse puro para mí, pero lo que pasó hace un momento no es nada malo, ¿lo entiendes, pequeño?

- Yo no sabía que estas cosas pudieran hacerse realmente, yo…

- Tranquilo, solo quiero saber si te gustó.

- Mucho, mi señor.

- ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó apartándose perplejo y mirándolo a la cara con esos hermosos e inocentes ojos grises.

- Ahora no –rió el moreno –No podría, me has dejado… Digamos que estoy igual de cansado y satisfecho que tú.

- ¡Oh! –el chiquillo enrojeció.

- Y… ¿Te gustaría repetirlo otro día?

- Sí, mi señor –dijo el chiquillo buscando la boca del mayor, besándole con más dulzura que pasión y haciéndole sentir a Harry que ninguna experiencia anterior podría compararse con estar con el niño que tenía entre sus brazos, aunque no haya sido más que una simple mamada, que además había dado y no recibido.

Estuvo besando y acariciando al pequeño unos minutos más, luego sacó la varita y echó sobre ellos un hechizo de limpieza. Con delicadeza puso al niño de pie y le ayudó a vestirse, mientras le daba besitos en el rostro sonrojado, echó un Fregoteo en el piso y luego se rió un poco.

- Sí Germán Zabini se entera nos colgará.

- ¿De verdad? –parpadeó el rubio.

- Es un decir, mi pequeño inocentón. Pero esto debe quedar entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Eso ya lo sabía –dijo el chico serio –esto es solo de nosotros, es algo íntimo.

- Muy bien, tienes todas tus lecciones aprendidas.

- Aunque…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podría abrazarme, mi señor? Aun siento las piernas temblorosas.

- Llámame, Harry, te lo he pedido cientos de veces.

- Cuando… Cuando me acostumbre.

- Bien, sea como quieras, mi pequeño terco –dijo el moreno, apresándolo por la cintura y sacándolo de allí abrazado a él.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente en mi despacho?! –gimió el patriarca Zabini.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Narcissa en un murmullo.

- Esos dos han tenido sexo en mi despacho –gruñó el hombre.

- ¿Qué? –gimió Narcissa, mirando a su hijo que se acercaba a ellos, abrazado por el moreno.

- Vamos Germán… –rió conciliador Severus Snape –No habrán sido más que caricias, Draco aun lleva su túnica.

- ¿Están insinuando que esos dos se han fajado justo ahora? Voy a matar a Draco, le dije que fuera…

- Ya Lucius, ¿quieres calmarte? –rezongó el profesor de Pociones –Hasta hace unas horas pensabas que tu hijo había sufrido de las mayores vejaciones, unas caricias entre chicos jóvenes y sanos es normal… Y mi Dragón se ve feliz y confiado, ¿hay algo que importe más que eso?

- No –reconoció Lucius Malfoy, en el fondo sabía que tenía que dar las gracias e que Potter estuviera tratando a su Dragón con sumo cariño y cuidado.

- Draco ya está mejor, ¿verdad, pequeño? –comentó el moreno confiado.

El sonrojo y la cara de vergüenza del chico fue todo un poema y Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos divertido.

- Me alegro –dijo Zabini padre, dándole una mirada asesina al moreno que emitió una risita al verse descubierto.

- ¿Champagne, mi pequeño Dragón? –preguntó Harry, alargándole una copa, que el rubio recibió sonriendo.

- ¡Draco! No estás en edad… –empezó Lucius.

- Ahora estoy viviendo con mi señor, padre –atajo el pequeño rubio, dándole una mirada desafiante –Y él dice que puedo hacerlo de vez en cuando si me apetece –dijo dándole un trago a la copa –Me voy a bailar –y volviéndose en redondo, se perdió entre los chicos.

- ¡Wow! Tiene su carácter –rió Harry, siguiendo al chico con mirada depredadora – ¡Me gusta un montón!

Los patriarcas intercambiaron miradas, mientras Severus se reía socarrón.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

Capitulo diez  
¡Despertando a tu lado!

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una noche estupenda, mientras acostaba a un dormido pequeño en su propia cama.

Draco había sido visto por toda la sociedad del Londres Mágico, la noticia correría al día siguiente por cada rincón de Gran Bretaña gracias a "El Profeta", la revista "Corazón de bruja" y cuanto pasquín se interesara en ello, pues Harry no había hecho nada por impedirlo.

Había conversado de posibles negocios con los Malfoy, los Nott y los Zabini y algunos patriarcas de otras importantes familias, se había ganado la simpatía de las damas y el cariño de los más jóvenes que veían con buenos ojos que su amado Draco pudiera divertirse con ellos.

Había logrado que el pequeño se divirtiera y bailara hasta caer agotado en sus brazos, durmiéndose arrebujado en ellos delante de todo el mundo. Se había ganado la complicidad, verdadera o falsa, poco importaba, del padrino de su Dragón y lo más importante, había abierto las puertas de la intimidad con el niño que ahora dormía en su cama.

Sí, había sido una gran noche.

Con estos pensamientos, hizo un pase de varita, para dejar al pequeño enfundado en un pijama de seda negro y luego lo arropó.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación para dirigirse al saloncito, donde seguramente lo esperaban despiertos Remus y Sirius.

No se equivocó, nada más verlo entrar, con una sonrisa divertida y altanera en sus labios, suspiraron aliviados.

- Veo que te fue bien, ahijado –sonrió Sirius.

- Más que bien, padrino –rió el moreno, rechazando una copa de vino –He bebido suficiente por hoy.

- Cuenta, ¿qué pasó? –dijo Remus apremiante – ¿Qué tal reaccionó el pequeño al ver a su familia?

- Primero que nada, hubiesen visto sus caras cuando vieron a mi pequeño Dragón, casi mueren de la impresión. Draco ha reaccionado sorprendiéndome, se le veía muy emocionado de verlos, pero apenas si se separó de mi lado. Todos pudieron ver la túnica ceremonial que proclama su virginidad cuando bailamos el primer vals, pues nos dejaron solos en la pista… Claro que hemos dado un pequeño escándalo al bailar la música de moda.

- Es que es tan… –empezó Sirius.

- Ya, ya… No me lo recuerdes, sabes que no me gusta –se rió Remus.

- Lo sé, Remus, pero si lo hubieras visto bailar. Por Merlín, lo hace tan sensualmente y se veía tan condenadamente feliz de poder hacerlo. Bailó hasta agotarse, al final se acomodó sobre mi regazo y se durmió con la cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¡Merlín! Será un verdadero escándalo.

- No me importa –dijo Harry firme –Toda esa etiqueta y esas absurdas reglas me asquean. No voy a dejar que Draco se vea atrapado por ellas, si quiere dormirse abrazado a mí, que los demás se jodan. Aunque las damas decían que se veía muy tierno… y que se alegraban que se viera tan feliz…

- Entonces descansa ahijado, si las señoras no han puesto el grito en el cielo, es que nadie lo hará, en ese sentido ellas mandan –dijo Sirius contento.

- Lo más gracioso es que se dieron cuenta que nos habíamos fajado en el despacho de Zabini.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron ambos hombres a la vez – ¡Harry Potter!

- No me miren así, no ha sido mi culpa, el niño se ha excitado bailando conmigo, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Darle un sermón de cómo controlarse? Le he sacado el calentón, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo malo es que se ha sonrojado todo y ha puesto una cara de culpabilidad frente a los otros que, Merlín, se sabía a la legua lo que habíamos hecho –rió el moreno.

- Eres incorregible.

- No pienso dejar que siga reprimiendo algo que debería ser normal a su edad, sentir deseos y tocarse, besar a otra persona o fajarse conmigo. Cuando aprenda que es normal, aprenderá a controlarlo solo. Además, a mi me gusta que sea así, si fuera como los demás chicos seguro no me gustaba tanto.

- ¿Y qué tal fue? –preguntó Sirius burlón, ganándose una mirada reprobadora del Lobo.

- ¡Genial! Se nota que será muy fogoso cuando logre liberarlo de sus estúpidas reglas.

- ¿Dónde está ahora? –preguntó Remus.

- En mi cama.

- ¡Harry Potter! –el Lobo sonaba verdaderamente enojado.

- No pienso violarlo, Remus –resopló Harry, enfadado –Dije que sería todo a su tiempo y así será, pero ya que hemos dado un paso adelante, no veo qué hay de malo que duerma conmigo, no pretenderéis que el chico se quede virgen para siempre, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, no, pero…

- Pero nada, Remus, confía en mí, iré despacio. Ahora me voy a la cama, de verdad tengo mucho sueño.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió del saloncito.

- ¿Qué opinas, Sirius?

- De cualquier manera que tomen lo sucedido hoy, será igual de beneficioso para el nombre de los Potter. Draco sigue siendo virgen y luce feliz, es más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado y Harry permanecerá más tiempo en casa y no viajando de un lugar a otro del mundo.

- Tienes razón, al menos, al mantener al chico virgen y contento le granjeará el favor de  
muchos.

- De todos, Remus, no lo dudes.

- Lo que me sigue molestando es el pequeño detalle que lo haya metido en su cama, ¿sabes? –dijo el Lobo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

- Que el chico no es un peluche, Sirius, ese es el problema. Es una persona de carne y hueso, ¿recuerdas?

- Remus, Remus, Remus, abre esos preciosos ojos dorados que me enamoraron, Harry está loco por el chico, ¿no lo ves?

- Si, como ha estado loco por una escoba último modelo, por un auto o por un traje, pero bien sabes que todas esas cosas terminan tiradas por ahí, es un caprichoso por tu culpa.

- ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? –se rió el Anímago, pero se puso serio al ver la venenosa mirada que su pareja le mandaba –De acuerdo, pero recuerda que tú también colaboraste con ello. Pero te aseguro que este no será el caso

- Eso espero, porque la verdad esto no es un juego, Sirius.

El Anímago se rió suavecito.

- ¿Cuándo Harry había pasado tanto tiempo en casa sin salir de conquista? Confía en mí, Remus, ese niño ha venido a poner orden en el corazón cambiante de Harry, nadie mejor que él para meter en cintura a nuestro díscolo hijo.

- Sí el niño apenas tiene experiencia –reclamó el Lobo dejándose tironear por su pareja.

- Pues por lo mismo, Remus, Harry no sabe manejarse con ese tipo de chicos, caerá redondito en sus brazos, te lo juro. Fue lo mismo que me pasó contigo, amor, no supe manejarme contigo y ahora me tienes comiendo de tu manito. Ahora vamos a dormir, también tengo sueño.

- ¿Un trago, Severus? –preguntó Lucius, dejándose caer en un silloncito de su despacho.

- Bien, uno más no me hará daño.

- ¿Qué piensas de lo que pasó, Sev? –preguntó el Patriarca mientras servía dos copas de licor.

- Mmm… Que deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos, Lucius –dijo suavecito el profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Has visto y oído a Draco? ¡Está tan cambiado! –suspiró Lucius.

- Me recuerda a ti cuando te viste libre del pacto. Saliste a comerte el mundo entero, ¿no?

- Pero él no está libre del Pacto, Severus, ha sido reclamado.

- Pero Potter le está dando su libertad, Luc, ¿acaso no lo ves?

- No lo sé, debería seguir las normas.

- No sabemos cómo deberían ser las normas, es el primero de los Malfoy en recibir la calidad de miembro de la casa Potter, el chico lo ha puesto a su misma altura, como un igual, no como un sirviente o un esclavo. Para mí, que soy un poco ajeno a todas estas tradiciones me parece que este Potter si está cumpliendo el Pacto según las normas establecidas, lo está tratando de acuerdo a su linaje.

- ¿Y si luego cambia, Severus?

- No creo que cambie, Lucius, basta ver la mirada con que lo seguía siempre por el salón, está embobado con nuestro pequeño.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?

- Sé que no puedo ponerme en tu lugar, Lucius, ni en el lugar de los demás patriarcas, fui criado entre muggles, pero aun recuerdo cuando Germán me trajo por primera vez a tu casa, eras igual que Draco, puro e inocente, pero tenías la mirada apagada y llena de miedo, sé que tu familia ha sufrido por culpa de ellos por generaciones y que todas las imágenes te fueron transmitidas, muchas de ellas las has compartido conmigo… Pero la verdad confío en que a estas alturas Harry Potter no le hará daño a Draco… Al menos no como sufrieron los otros chicos.

- Pero seguirá siendo de su propiedad, su prometido, algo de los que él podrá disponer como le apetezca.

- Lucius, creo que no estás viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva correcta. Hace apenas unas horas atrás te quejabas amargamente que tu hijo había muerto, que quizás cuantas cosas horribles estaba pasando bajo las sádicas manos de Potter, llorabas amargamente porque tu ángel pronto te sería devuelto en un cajón, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo –masculló Lucius.

- Ahora sabes que nuestro amado chiquillo está sano y salvo, aun virgen… Aunque creo que no tan inocente como lo estaba antes, aunque no es malo, ¿no? –atajó al ver la cara que ponía Lucius –El beso que Draco le plantó a Potter no era nada inocente, ¿pero qué chico normal de dieciséis años no sabe dar besos así? Le ha dejado divertirse a sus anchas y cuando el chico se le acurrucó en los brazos, le acariciaba el cabello con una delicadeza que rayaba en lo asqueroso, Lucius, reconócelo. Lo trata como si Draco fuera un trozo del más fino cristal a punto de romperse, en mi puta vida he visto a nadie tratar a otra persona como lo hace Potter con tu hijo, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Qué lleve un canastillo lleno de pétalos de flores y se los vaya echando a los pies mientras camina?

- Severus, te hablaba en serio –se quejó Lucius con una mueca de asco al imaginarse la escena.

- Yo también hablo en serio, Luc, si quieres seguir preocupándote y moliéndote la cabeza con horribles imágenes, hazlo, estás en tu derecho, por mi parte hoy me dormiré como un bebé y volveré a preocuparme cuando vea la necesidad de hacerlo. Por lo pronto pienso ir a visitar a mi ahijado el próximo fin de semana y ya te contaré cómo le veo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No se puede confiar en un Potter!

- No, tienes razón, yo estoy apostando a la inocencia y al innegable encanto de mi pequeño Dragón. Buenas noches, Luc.

- Vete ya, creí que me entenderías.

- Y lo hago, pero de verdad, Luc, creo que por el momento no tienes de qué preocuparte, ve a dormir y descansa que buena falta te hace.

- Besa a Altaír por mí.

- Lo haré.

Y el profesor de Pociones desapareció por la chimenea.

Draco despertó algo confundido, esa no parecía ser su habitación, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que unos brazos lo tenían apretado dulcemente y un cuerpo se pegaba al suyo. Se removió en la cama, dándose vuelta y quedó frente a frente a su señor.

Parpadeó durante unos segundos, mirándolo con atención y luego sonrió.

Su señor era hermoso, con ese cabello tan negro y esas facciones que en ese  
momento parecían dulces, levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla del moreno con ternura, las esmeraldas se abrieron poco a poco y la boca esbozó una sonrisa, apretó al chiquillo contra su pecho.

Draco buscó la boca del moreno y comenzó a besarlo con dulzura.

- Buenos días, pequeño.

- Buenos días, mi Señor.

- Me has despertado muy dulcemente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, quiero que siempre sea igual.

- ¿Siempre? ¿Eso quiere decir que dormiré con usted, mi señor?

- Harry… Mi nombre es Harry –susurró el moreno, acariciando la espalda del chico.

- Me gusta más llamarle "mi señor".

Harry rodó los ojos.

- Sea, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

- Nada, quiero quedarme en casa y leer en el saloncito, mientras tú, Remus y el señor Sirius platican.

- ¡Que aburrido! –se quejó el moreno.

- Hace frío, los pies me duelen de tanto bailar, y estoy con ganas de quedarme quieto sin moverme.

- Pero yo…

- Si quiere puede salir, mi señor, no me enfadaré.

Harry parpadeó solemnemente, ¿el chiquillo le estaba dando permiso? ¿A él? ¿Acaso pensaba que necesitaba su permiso para salir?

- ¿Dónde va ir?

- Yo…

- Si va por el Callejón Diagon, ¿me puede traer ranas de chocolate?

- Está bien, pero…

- Aunque me gustaría más que se quedara con nosotros… Después de almorzar, mientras el señor Sirius y Remus pasan su tiempo paseando nosotros podríamos repetir lo de ayer, ¿qué le parece? A mi me gustó mucho, pero no sé si se siente lo mismo todas las veces. Iré a ducharme, muero de hambre –y el niño saltó de la cama dejando a un Harry Potter boqueante y sin saber qué mierda decir por primera vez en su vida.

Veinte minutos después el chico salía envuelto en una blanca toalla.

- Iré a mi cuarto por mi ropa… ¿Le puedo decir a Tips que traiga mi ropa aquí? –el moreno asintió – ¿Qué va a ponerse para salir? ¿Le busco su capa?

- No… me pondré unos jeans y una polera.

- ¿Mi señor no iba a salir?

- Platicar en el salón con mis padres es una gran idea… Hace frío –comentó el moreno.

- Entonces, ¿se queda conmigo? –preguntó el pequeño, saltando sobre la cama y echándole los brazos al cuello.

- Sí, me quedo contigo –dijo el moreno acariciando la espalda desnuda. Draco tomó sus labios con los suyos y le dio uno de esos besos que dejaban a su señor respirando con dificultad y saltó de nuevo de la cama con agilidad.

- Le diré a Tips que nos sirva el desayuno en el saloncito –mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción por su pequeño triunfo –Nos vemos en seguida, mi señor.

Harry le vio salir, una pequeña parte de su cerebro le advertía que debería coger sus cosas y salir corriendo de allí e irse de juerga con sus amigos, como tenía por costumbre antes de la llegada del pequeño. Pero otra parte enorme le gritaba que sería una idiotez por donde se le mirase, ¿quién en su sano juicio se iba a ir de juerga con los amigotes, teniendo la perspectiva de volver a tener al pequeño gimiendo como la noche anterior?

- ¡Demonios, Harry Potter, te tienen jodido! –se dijo así mismo saltando de la cama y buscando algo cómodo para pasar el día con sus padres y su prometido.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Dije que Draco era inocente, no que fuera tonto, jajajajaja._**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Once**  
**Severus Snape**

Severus Snape fue el primero en tener el valor de visitar a su ahijado, y no es que pensara que todo aquello era una trampa, pero todos tenían un poco de miedo de ir a la casa donde residía Potter y causar algún disgusto que provocara algún cambio en el comportamiento del moreno, sobre todas las cosas estaba la seguridad del niño.

Una cosa era todo el despliegue ante Lucius para tranquilizarlo y otra que él también tuviera un poco de angustia con respecto a todo eso, al fin y al cabo había visto nacer a Draco, era más que su ahijado un verdadero hijo para él.

Pero dentro de todos sus temores estaba tranquilo, no podía haberse equivocado al juzgar a Potter, y éste no podía fingir todo el tiempo, ¿no? Además había pequeños gestos que delataban que el moreno se desvivía por el chico y Draco no se hubiera mostrado tan contento si en verdad no estuviera cómodo y feliz con esa situación, mucho menos delante de él que siempre había sido su confidente.

Con estas reflexiones en mente Severus Snape se plantó frente a la Mansión Black.

El elfo que abrió la puerta le dijo que los señores habían salido, pero que los "señoritos" pasaban aquella tarde en el jardín.

- ¿Debo anunciarle, señor?

- Me gustaría darle la sorpresa a mi ahijado, si no es molestia.

- No, señor, por supuesto que no, señor. El amo Harry dijo que la familia del amito Draco y su padrino serían bien recibidos a cualquier hora y sin necesidad de anunciar la visita. Ellos se encuentran al final del jardín.

- Gracias –dijo Severus Snape, sintiéndose confortado al oír que el elfo llamaba "amito" a su Dragón.

Siguió la dirección que el elfo le había indicado y caminó distraídamente, admirando los espléndidos jardines que seguramente serían ampliamente disfrutados por su Dragón.

Unos ardientes gemidos hicieron que levantara la vista de golpe y sintió como su rostro ardía. Frente a él estaban Potter y su Dragón, el último totalmente desnudo, mientras el otro chico lo recorría con suaves besos, retrocedió inmediatamente tratando de no hacer ruido y topó de golpe con dos hombres, uno moreno y el otro castaño, enrojeció aun más, si eso era posible.

- Buenas tardes –saludó el moreno –Soy Sirius Black, mi esposo Remus Lupin –dijo indicando al castaño.

- Mucho gusto, Severus Snape –su voz sonó ahogada, alargando la mano que el otro hombre apretó con fuerza.

- Ah, el famoso padrino del pequeño Draco –sonrió Remus, dándole también un apretón de manos.

- Bueno sí, soy el padrino de Draco –dijo el profesor de Pociones, todavía afectado por la imprevista escena.

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia que no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

- ¡Maldito Harry! –masculló Sirius Black.

- Mmm… –contestó el castaño –Sentimos que nuestro elfo no haya entendido bien las indicaciones.

El profesor de Pociones sintió arder su rostro de nuevo.

- Ehh… –carraspeó Severus Snape.

- No estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas –dijo Sirius –Somos un poco ermitaños.

- Potter dijo que podía venir sin anunciarme y el elfo…

- Ya… No se preocupe –dijo Sirius y enarcó una ceja al escuchar subir de nivel el concierto de gemidos del chiquillo – ¿Un paseo por el jardín? –preguntó indicándole un sendero.

- Ellos son jóvenes y… –intentó suavizar la situación Remus, pero se vio interrumpido.

- ¡Oh, mi señor!

- ¡Mierda! –dijo Remus, tomando apresuradamente del brazo a un azorado Severus Snape, que se dejó jalar por el castaño hacia otra parte del jardín.

- ¡Maldito Harry! –oyó que mascullaba otra vez el moreno a sus espaldas.

- Están… Ehh… Bueno, conociéndose y a esta edad, ehhh…

- Ya, me acuerdo como funcionan las hormonas a esa edad –dijo Severus tratando de parecer tranquilo –Creí que no estaban en casa –dijo por decir algo el profesor.

- Oh… No estábamos, a nuestro pequeño se le ha antojado comer helado de chocolate suizo y aprovechamos de ir a comprar su escoba, quiere que Harry le enseñe a volar.

"¿Hablan de Draco?", se preguntó Severus.

- Además a Remus se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de comprarle de esos… Ehh… ¿CD? de música muggle, la que les gusta a los niños de ahora, aunque de seguro terminaré con jaqueca –se rió el moreno.

- Le servirá para entretenerse –dijo el castaño –Además no sé de qué te quejas, con que eches un hechizo silenciador basta.

- Tienes razón, Moony –volvió a reír.

- ¿Tienen un hijo? –preguntó en tono cortés.

Los dos hombres le sonrieron.

- No, no tuvimos esa suerte –dijo el castaño.

- Hablábamos de Draco –le aclaró el moreno.

- ¡Ah!

- Sus padres, y supongo que usted, han hecho un excelente trabajo educándole. Es un jovencito realmente encantador –dijo Remus.

- Se ha ganado nuestro cariño inmediatamente –dijo el moreno.

- Draco es muy dulce –dijo Severus, sonriendo ya relajado.

- Quiero que sepa que puede estar tranquilo –dijo Remus más serio –Su ahijado no correrá la suerte de los otros chicos, nuestro hijo cuidará bien de él.

- En realidad eso espero –dijo Severus –Él es todo para mí y su familia, es nuestra joya más preciada –dijo indeciso.

- Deje de preocuparse –dijo Sirius, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- De verdad, Harry no tiene ninguna intención de dañarlo –aseguró Remus –Por el contrario, solo piensa en cómo hacerlo feliz y complacerlo en todo. AL igual que nosotros –rió Remus –Lo convertiremos en un mimoso.

- Draco nunca ha demostrado ser caprichoso, por el contrario, desde pequeño trataba de complacer a los demás.

- Y claro que no es caprichoso –sonrió Remus –Se adapta muy bien a cualquier circunstancia y siempre es tan respetuoso.

- Creo que desea verlo ya, ¿no?

- Pues…

- Tips –el mismo elfo de momentos antes apareció frente a ellos –Ve si Harry y Draco pueden recibir la visita del señor Severus, pero no le anuncies, quiere darle una sorpresa a Draco. Ah, las barreras de la casa están abiertas para la familia del pequeño, pero de igual forma debes constatar si pueden recibirle en ese mismo momento, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor, lo lamento, señor –y desapareció.

- ¿Crees que haya entendido?

- Ni idea, pero espero que sí –se rió el moreno.

El elfo volvió a aparecer.

- Sí señor, ya pueden recibir la visita del señor Severus.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Ehhh… Están vestidos –aclaró el elfo.

- Si entendió –se rió Remus y Severus enrojeció de nuevo.

- Deben estar en el mismo sitio –dijo Sirius, indicándole el camino a un nuevamente sonrojado profesor de Pociones.

- Claro, mucho gusto.

- No se despida aun, señor Severus, nos complacería si nos acompaña a cenar.

- Oh sí, muchas gracias –aceptó Severus, queriendo averiguar cómo trataban aquellos dos hombres a su amado Dragón.

- Nos veremos más tarde –se despidió Remus de él.

Severus se encaminó un poco reticente al mismo lugar de antes, se quedó contemplando como su Dragón leía en voz alta, recostando su cuerpo contra el pecho del moreno, mientras éste le acariciaba con dulzura el pelo con una mano y con la otra acariciaba un muslo del chiquillo.

- ¿Qué le parece, mi señor?

- Interesante –dijo el moreno, atrapando la boca del chiquillo en un beso cuando éste giró la cabeza para mirarle –No sabía que te gustaban las historias de hombres lobo.

- Me gustan mucho, sobre todo desde que conocí al señor Remus.

Severus enarcó una ceja. ¿Remus Lupin era un licántropo?

- Pero sabes que no todo lo que dice el libro es verdad, ¿cierto?

- Claro que lo sé, mi señor, los muggles piensan que los hombres lobo son una leyenda.

- Te gusta demasiado leer –se quejó el moreno al ver como el chiquillo buscaba otra historia.

Parecía que el reclamo ya había sido formulado antes, porque el niño se rió bajito, se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mayor.

- No tanto como besarlo a usted.

- Estás mintiendo –dijo el moreno fingiendo enfado.

- Nunca miento –se enojó el rubio, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro izquierdo –Me va a hacer enfadar y esta noche no dormiré con usted –soltó el chiquillo y Severus se estremeció.

- Vale, estaba jugando, no te enfades, mi pequeño. Anda, léeme otra historia, me encanta escuchar tu voz –en ese momento los ojos verdes chocaron con los ojos ónice –Tienes visita, pequeño Dragón –dijo el moreno y Severus vio como su Dragón se volvía rápidamente, se paró de un salto y corrió hasta él abrazándole con fuerza.

- Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí –se quejó el rubio.

- Te escribimos todos los días –se rió el Pocionista.

- Pero no me habían venido a ver.

- No queríamos molestar.

- La familia de mi Dragón jamás molestará, señor Snape –dijo el moreno ya de pie, tendiéndole la mano que el otro apretó con fuerza.

- Buenas tardes, señor Potter.

- Buenas tardes, profesor, pero llámeme Harry por favor, tanta formalidad me cansa –dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, padrino? –interrumpió Draco, curioso.

- Tu regalo de cumpleaños, mi pequeño Dragón.

- ¿Mi cajita? –preguntó ansioso el niño, tomando el paquete y comenzando a arrancar el papel, se quedó un momento maravillado y luego se colgó del cuello de Severus –Es justo como la imaginé, gracias, gracias.

- Para que guardes tus secretos –susurró el mayor.

- Te quiero –dijo el chiquillo rozando los labios de Severus con los suyos.

- Ya lo sé –se rió el Pocionista y Draco se separó de él, se dejó caer en el césped y la abrió, la figura de un Dragón daba vueltas, mientras sonaba una dulce melodía.

- Es hermosa –dijo Harry – ¿Querías una de éstas?

- Sí –dijo el chico con ilusión.

Harry se lo quedó mirando por largos minutos.

- Pudiendo pedir lo que se te antojara, ¿por qué pedir algo tan simple? –preguntó el moreno, el pequeño levantó la vista hacía él.

- Quería guardar mis secretos antes de…

- ¿Antes de…?

- Antes de morir… Para que Altaír hiciera por mí lo que yo no pudiera –dijo el chico y apartó la mirada de nuevo hacia la cajita, los dos morenos intercambiaron una mirada. Harry apartó la suya primero, respirando con dificultad –Pero ahora la usaré para guardar mis tesoros, ¿verdad, mi señor? Porque usted dijo que haríamos lo que siempre quise… ¿Mi señor? –el niño había vuelto a mirarle y al verlo con el semblante descompuesto se puso de pie de un salto – ¿Mi señor?

Harry alargó los brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

- Siento que por nuestra culpa hayas vivido siempre con miedo –dijo Harry –Lo siento, siento todo lo malo que mi familia le hizo a esos niños.

- Pero no es su culpa –dijo el rubio echándole los brazos al cuello y buscó la mirada del moreno –Usted no es así, mi señor, yo soy muy feliz a su lado.

- Pero deberías estar con tu familia, hacer todo lo que los otros chicos.

- Pero yo no quiero –sollozó el chico y Severus dio un paso atrás –Quiero estar con usted… ¿Por qué no quiere que esté a su lado? –el chico le miraba angustiado – ¿Hice algo malo?

- No seas tontito –trató de sonreír el moreno –No me separaría de ti, es solo que… Si hubieras podido elegir antes… De seguro…

- Tenía miedo porque pensé que mi señor me haría daño –dijo el chiquillo –Pero ya no tengo miedo alguno, quiero estar con usted, no me devuelva.

Harry rió bajito y le dio un rápido beso.

- No te devolveré, que cosas dices –sonrió –Vamos, atiende a tu padrino, le has dejado de lado.

El chiquillo se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió de nuevo hacia el Profesor de Pociones.

- Lo siento –dijo sentándose de nuevo en el pasto –Ven padrino, siéntate con nosotros –dijo acomodando su cabeza sobre las piernas del moreno que se había sentado a su lado –Estaba por leer una historia de un hombre lobo que era malvado y que vivió en Londres, que mataba niños muggles, ¿quieres oírla?

- Por supuesto, mi Dragón.

- Se sabe el libro completo de memoria –se rió Harry y Severus rió con él.

El plop de un elfo apareciendo hizo que los tres voltearan la mirada hacia la pequeña criatura.

- El señor Remus manda a avisar que la cena se servirá en quince minutos y ruega al señor Snape que les acompañe a tomar un aperitivo. También manda a decir que el señorito Ron Weasley ha venido a cenar.

- Gracias Tips –dijo el moreno –Ve a nuestro cuarto a guardar tu regalo, mi niño. El profesor y yo te esperaremos en el saloncito –dijo dándole un rápido beso.

- Sí, mi señor. En seguida estoy contigo, padrino –dijo el chico agarrando sus cosas y echando a correr hacia la casa.

- Siento lo de hace un rato, señor Snape –dijo el moreno, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El que nos haya sorprendido en esa situación… Bueno…

Severus Snape enrojeció de nuevo.

- Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, no pensé que… No quiero exponer a Draco de nuevo, tendré más cuidado.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? Me dabas la espalda.

- Escuché su voz y la de mis padres.

- ¿Draco?

- Él no lo sabe… Eh… Lo mantuve ocupado para que no se diera cuenta, él es muy tímido –dijo Harry evitando la mirada del mayor – ¿Me acompaña? –dijo indicando hacia la casa.

- Claro –respondió el Pocionista sin saber qué decir.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Doce**  
**Una cena más que interesante**

- Profesor Snape, un gusto volver a verlo –dijo el pelirrojo, tomando la mano del profesor con un fuerte apretón.

- Sí, claro –dijo el profesor, con tono incrédulo –El gusto es mío, señor Weasley…

- Ron Weasley –rió el pelirrojo, sabiendo de antemano que el profesor podría confundirlo con uno de sus hermanos.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Me ha sorprendido saber que era el padrino del pequeño Dragón –dijo el pelirrojo, tomando asiento e indicándole un lugar a Severus en el sillón frente a él, ignorando deliberadamente la mueca de asco que había hecho el profesor al oír llamar Dragón a su ahijado.

- Pues sí, soy su padrino –dijo el profesor, mientras veía como Ron hacía el gesto de encender un cigarrillo.

- Ni se te ocurra –atajó el moreno, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca –Draco no soporta comer con el olor en el aire.

- Vamos Harry –dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de retener las carcajadas –Te tiene sorbido el seso y aun lo niegas, ¿desde cuándo han cambiado las reglas en esta casa? –preguntó burlón.

- No ha cambiado nada, sólo que a Draco le molesta el olor, ¿cuál es el problema de que fumes afuera?

El pelirrojo se tomó el estómago, simulando un dolor de estómago de tanto reírse, mientras veía como el moreno fruncía el ceño visiblemente.

- Apuesto que fue él… el que te prohibió ir a la junta con los chicos.

- No fui porque no quise, no porque él me lo prohibiera –refunfuñó Harry.

- Sí, sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas –contestó el pelirrojo, tomando la copa que Remus le alargaba.

- No le dieron permiso –se rió Sirius, alargándole una copa al profesor de Pociones –Lo ha tenido toda la semana haciendo su santa voluntad –rió, haciéndole un guiño coqueto a Severus que se removió inquieto en el asiento.

- No es cierto –se quejó el moreno joven, cruzándose de brazos enojado.

- Eso le dura hasta que lo ve aparecer por la puerta –se rió Remus –Después solo puedes verle la cara de bobo.

- Amigo, te tienen jodido, reconócelo.

- Nadie me tiene jodido, menos un chiquillo que apenas a aprendido a limpiarse los mocos –dijo el moreno, dejándose caer en un silloncito, con expresión enfadada, poniendo una nota de alerta en el rostro de Severus.

- No se preocupe, Severus –dijo Remus tuteándolo, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, acuciando la incomodidad del moreno profesor –Ya verá que se le pasa cuando entre el pequeño.

- Me gusta, pero nada más, y no dejaré de hacer lo que me apetezca por él –declaró con voz firme el moreno –Si quiero irme de juerga y tirarme un tío lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Lo hará? –se escuchó la voz herida del pequeño Dragón que entraba en ese momento en el saloncito, vestido con la túnica blanca, para sorpresa del profesor, ¿no había escuchado que dormían juntos?

Severus vio saltar al moreno del sillón con tanta rapidez que se quedó más asombrado aún. Vio como Harry Potter atrapaba la frágil figura de su ahijado envolviéndolo en sus brazos, con ademán contrito y protector a la vez, mientras su ahijado volteaba la cara evitando el beso que el moreno trataba de darle.

- Por mí no se detenga, puede ir y acostarse con quien desee… Le diré a Tips que devuelva mis cosas al otro cuarto –dijo el pequeño, haciendo el amague de irse de ahí, era una clara amenaza y un desafío, Severus tembló en el asiento temiendo que Potter estallara.

Una suave mano se posó en su hombro, levantó la vista y vio a Remus sonreírle, con el mismo guiño coqueto de antes. No alcanzó a apartarse cuando otra mano se posó en su otro hombro, con determinación y gesto sugestivo, ambos hombres se inclinaron para hablarle en el oído.

- Mucha bulla, pero pocas nueces –le murmuró Remus.

- Perro que ladra no muerde –le dijo Sirius, soplando suavemente sobre el cuello del Pocionista.

Severus tragó saliva y se obligó a no temblar como lo estaba haciendo bajos esas manos calientes posicionadas sobre sus hombros.

- Lo dije sin pensar, pequeño Dragón –dijo suavecito Harry, tratando de que el niño no se le escapara de los brazos.

- Como si me importara, ya sabía que solo era un esclavo para mi Señor.

- No es así –dijo Harry con un pequeño bufido. Nunca te he tratado como uno.

- Hasta ahora, ahora suéltame ya, iré a comer en la cocina con los elfos, después de todo es mi lugar, ¿no mi Señor? –dijo el chico escabulléndose con un fuerte tirón de los brazos del moreno y comenzando a caminar sinuosamente hacia la puerta del saloncito.

Severus hizo el amague de ir tras él, pero volvió a ser detenido por aquellos dos con una suave caricia en sus hombros que le hicieron recorrer con una oleada de placer su cuerpo.

- Es mejor que no te metas, Severus –le susurró Remus, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en el moreno profesor.

- El pequeño Dagón sabe como manejarlo –le susurró Sirius segundos después, rozando su oído con sus labios, haciendo que Severus se hundiera en el asiento tratando de evitar un gemido de placer.

- Creo que iré a fumar afuera –dijo Ron con una sonrisa ladina, tratando de no soltar la carcajada al ver a su antiguo profesor de Pociones convertido en la presa de caza de aquellos dos.

- Draco…

- Déjeme ya, tengo hambre –dijo el pequeño tratando de soltarse de los fuertes brazos del moreno.

- Es que… Verás… No lo dije en serio, me estaban jodiendo y yo…

- Si mi señor no muestra respeto por mí, después yo no podré exigirlo de los demás –dijo el niño abatiendo los ojos y quedándose quieto en los brazos del otro.

Harry le tomó con más fuerza y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo donde lo arrinconó contra una pared.

- Te respeto, lo sabes mejor que nadie –dijo el moreno en un susurro.

- El que no me haya follado no significa que…

- ¡Merlín, pequeño! Soy un hombre, Draco y no soporto las burlas.

- Pero usted me dijo que sería su pareja, no su prometido, ¿acaso una pareja no puede exigir exclusividad?

- Sí, pero…

- Pues decida pronto, mi Señor, o soy su pareja o su prometido –el niño permitió que Harry hundiera sus labios en su garganta y suspiró cuando esta fue besada –No quiero sufrir el día de mañana cuando me entregues a Ron o a otro de tus amigos para ser su juguete.

- Jamás dejaría que alguien más pusiera un dedo sobre ti.

Draco sintió como Harry lo aplastaba contra la muralla, metiendo sus piernas entre las de él y restregándose con fuerza. Draco suspiró profundamente. Harry buscó con sus ojos los del otro y los encontró cerrados con fuerza, mientras una solitaria lágrima escurría de ellos.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Lo ve, mi Señor? No soy más que una puta que le ha tocado en suerte.

Harry lo soltó como si el chiquillo quemara.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

- Tiene visitas y no le importa que alguien lo vea restregándose contra mí –el niño se abrazó a sí mismo –Me hace sentir sucio.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y trató de controlar la mezcla de sentimientos que bullían dentro de él en una amplia gama que iba desde el enojo hasta la vergüenza.

- A veces me porto como un imbécil –dijo Harry unos minutos después –Estoy acostumbrado a tener lo quiero cuando yo quiero, tienes que ser paciente, ya aprenderé a tratarte como te mereces.

- ¿Y qué es lo que merezco, mi Señor? ¿Un puesto en su cama y en su vida cuando se le antoje? ¿Me merezco que vaya a revolcarse con alguien más y luego vuelva a tomarme como si fuera una cosa?

- No habrá nadie más, pequeño Dragón –prometió el moreno, alcanzó la cintura del niño y rozando suavemente los labios aterciopelados.

- No lo prometa tan rápido, tal vez mañana se canse de mí.

- Jamás me cansaría de ti –susurró Harry esta vez más cerca, abrazando al niño por la cintura.

- Quiero ser suyo… –le susurró el rubio –Pero también quiero que mi Señor solo sea mío, si no puede hacer esto, es mejor que me lo diga ya, no quiero sufrir después al sentirme traicionado.

Un fuerte estremecimiento pasó por el cuerpo del moreno, haciendo que su mente se llenara de miles de preguntas, simultáneamente, cuestionándose si en verdad deseaba perder su libertad en los brazos de aquel delicioso niño. Se preguntaba si estaba dispuesto a perder sus juergas y los diversos amantes que desfilaban por su cama.

De pronto sintió los brazos del niño en su cuello y el pequeño cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo, temblando perceptiblemente.

- No me importa que tengas amantes, pero no me alejes de ti –le susurró la voz enronquecida del chiquillo, lo apartó un momento y vio el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza de su inocente niño. Vio como de forma inocente le revelaba su amor, y como le daba la libertad de tratarlo como deseara, y no, él no se merecía eso.

Su niño, era inocente y puro, manipulador sí, pero inocente y enamorado, entregado a él, como nadie más lo haría.

- No habrá más amante para mí que tú, mi pequeño Dragón, lo juro por mi nombre y por mi casa. Jamás estaré en otra cama que no sea la nuestra. Jamás tocaré otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo, jamás besaré otros labios.

Harry vio la confusión del niño en su rostro, más pronto vio como se iluminaba de felicidad, mientras se empinaba en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar sus labios en un beso dulce y sensual.

- ¿Nos vamos al cuarto? –le susurró Draco, mientras acariciaba la nuca.

Harry se obligó a permanecer con la cabeza fría tras esa propuesta.

- Lo haría sin dudar un minuto, mi pequeño, pero está tu padrino, no querrás dejarlo solo, ¿verdad?

- Yo… No, amo a mi padrino, mi Señor, jamás le heriría.

- Entones es mejor que regresemos… Y prometo que aunque Ron se burle de mí, no volveré a decir esas cosas.

Draco le dio un dulce topón, asintiendo suavemente.

Se dirigieron al saloncito, donde encontraron al profesor de Pociones refugiado tras un sillón, con el rostro encendido, mientras Remus y Sirius le miraban con deseo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Draco, sin entender por qué su padrino parecía tan azorado. Mientras el moreno frunció el ceño y luego arqueó una ceja en una muda pregunta hacia sus padres adoptivos que solo sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros.

Solo eso le faltaba para convertir su apacible y divertida vida de antes totalmente al revés. Vivía con Remus y Sirius desde que tenía uso de razón y jamás había visto que miraran a alguien más de aquella forma, ¿tendría que empezar a llamar papá a Severus?

Joder, eso si que sería interesante.

Miró de reojo a Draco preguntándose si Draco aceptaría en el futuro una situación así.

- ¿Pasamos a la mesa? –preguntó el moreno, aliviando así el azoro del profesor de Pociones que en un segundo estuvo al lado de los chicos asintiendo vehemente.

Harry, apenas insinuó una sonrisa, cuando lo que quería era soltar la carcajada, jamás se imaginó al severo y tiránico profesor de Pociones huyendo de algo y sonrojado como colegiala enamorada.

Draco se soltó de los brazos del moreno y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del derecho del profesor.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sev? –preguntó el niño y Severus enrojeció aun más.

- Claro, pequeño perfectamente.

- ¿Me permite acompañarle al comedor, Severus? –dijo Remus, ofreciéndole el brazo galantemente.

Harry observó el profundo suspiro del profesor y como luego asentía, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Moony. Ron entró del jardín y le sonrió malicioso, mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Draco que aceptó con una suave sonrisa.

Cuando Sirius iba a pasar a su lado, Harry le atravesó uno de sus brazos y volvió el rostro hacia él.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? Te recuerdo que es el padrino de Draco y que tu esposo está presente –le gruñó a Sirius.

- ¿Y quién dijo que Moony no está de acuerdo? –dijo Sirius esbozando una mueca chulesca.

- Simplemente no la caguen, ¿de acuerdo? Que después me quedó sin postre yo, ya sabes el genio que tiene mi niño.

- Deja de preocuparte, esto es un asunto del Lobo y mío –dijo apartando el brazo y dirigiéndose al comedor.

A Severus le incomodó un poco el lugar que le había sido asignado, porque se encontraba sentado de frente al castaño y a su lado al moreno, que lo seguían mirando como queriéndolo devorar.

Realmente se sentía halagado, pero difícilmente cómodo, después de todo eran un matrimonio y todo estaba pasando en las narices de su ahijado, demás está decir que aun desconfiaba de ellos.

La cena había transcurrido en tranquilidad, hasta que Remus desvió la conversación hacia terrenos más íntimos.

- Y dígame, Severus, ¿tiene usted pareja? –preguntó Moony con su mejor sonrisa.

- Pues… en este momento no.

- Ha estado demasiado pendiente de sus clases –la voz del rubio sonó con un leve tono de reproche.

- Eso está mal –dijo Sirius, aprovechando su cercanía al moreno profesor para inclinarse sobre él –No todo es trabajo en esta vida, Severus –dejando caer su mano sobre la del profesor, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Harry escupió el vino que tenía en la boca sin la menor clase, Ron se atoró con un trozo de carne y Remus miró al profesor de Pociones con sonrisa seductora.

Harry miró de reojo a su niño mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta, descubriendo los ojos grises abiertos como platos clavados en la mano de su padrino que luchaba por escapar del agarre.

- Sí, tendremos que remediar eso –soltó entonces el Lobito, fingiendo inocencia.

Fue cuando Draco volvió su vista hacia él, llena de… ¿celos?

- Ni se te ocurra que aceptaría que coquetearas con otro en mis narices –siseó el chiquillo en voz apenas audible.

- Si yo no he hecho nada –dijo el moreno tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía.

- Como le pongan un dedo encima a mi padrino, te dejo sin que me folles en tu vida –el rubito se levantó, lanzando la servilleta al plato, Harry corrió tras él, alcanzándolo en el jardincito.

- ¿Draco? –dijo tratando de tomarlo por la cintura.

- No pensé que fuerais así –dijo el chiquillo soltándose bruscamente.

- Es la primera vez que lo veo hacer algo así –se quejó el moreno mesándose los cabellos –Además, ¿por qué te la agarras conmigo? Fueron ellos.

- Mi padrino…

- Tu padrino tiene casi cuarenta años, Draco, sabe ya defenderse solito, ¿no?

- Tú no entiendes, es "mi" padrino –el moreno entornó los ojos, rabiando de celos.

- ¿Pretendes quedártelo para ti?

El rubito boqueó como pececito fuera del agua, cosa que enterneció al mayor, volvió a tomarlo por la cintura y lo jaló hasta él.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo…? Severus es un padre para mí, más que eso, es mi mejor amigo y confidente, nunca he pensado en él de esa forma.

- Lo sé –suspiró el moreno –pero reconoce que en un tiempo estuviste medio enamorado de él –el rubio abrió la boca para negarlo, pero luego entornó los ojitos grises peligrosamente.

- ¿Mi Señor usó Legeremancia conmigo?

- Pero fue cuando te conocí –se defendió inmediatamente –No lo he vuelto a hacer.

- Se me pasó cuando conocí a mi Señor –dijo el rubito mimoso, echándole los brazos al cuello.

- Lo sé –susurró Harry –Alguna vez de chiquillo estuve enamorado de Remus –confesó el mayor.

- Severus…

- Estará bien, lo prometo, ¿volvemos a la casa?

El niño asintió con un suspiro y siguió al moreno. Adentro se encontraron al profesor despidiéndose rápidamente.

- Vendré a verte pronto, Dragón –dijo rápidamente, dándole un breve roce en los labios y perdiéndose en la chimenea.

Draco miró a los adultos con el ceño fruncido.

- Veo que sufre y los degüello –dijo con voz calma y luego desapareció por la puerta del salón.

- Como tenga que dormir en otra habitación les hago el Avada –dijo Harry furioso, saliendo tras el pequeño.

Ron explotó en risas descontroladas, revolcándose por la alfombra.

- Siempre es un placer cenar con ustedes –dijo entre sus carcajadas.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí con los ojos brillantes, mientras Remus servía una copita de licor para los tres.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Trece**  
**Regalos**

Severus frunció el ceño al ver la tercera lechuza del día, se encontraba en clases de Pociones con los de séptimo y eso estaba haciendo que la clase no fluyera como de costumbre, pues a cada instante se oían risillas por todo el lugar.

Suspiró resignado desató el paquete con paciencia y calma que en absoluto sentía, aquellos dos bribones le estaban haciendo pasar el peor día de su vida, aunque eso no evitaba que su idiota corazón latiera desbocadamente de anticipación.

Primero habían sido sus chocolates favoritos envueltos cuidadosamente en papel de seda y primorosamente adornados con una discreta cinta azul cielo, la nota que los acompañaba le hizo sonrojar delante de todo el colegio en pleno.

Dejó el paquete en la mesa y le dio a la lechuza una chuchería y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio simulando corregir redacciones, mientras se suponía que los chicos estaban pendientes de sus Pociones y no de su arisco profesor.

Con disimulo tomó la notita del bolsillo de su túnica y releyó el primer mensaje.

Severus:  
Los chocolates eran mis dulces preferidos hasta el momento, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si sabrían mejor en tu boca.  
Remus.

De solo imaginarlo Severus volvió a enrojecer suavemente recordando sus sueños nocturnos plagado de imágenes de los padres del prometido de su amado ahijado. Hacía muchos años ya que no despertaba con las sábanas húmedas como un quinceañero con las hormonas alborotadas y todo había ido empeorando tras ese enojoso despertar.

El segundo regalo había llegado justo en la clase anterior una exquisita botella de champagne Armand de Brignac Brut Gold, el mejor champagne del mundo, es un champagne fino, suave y cremoso con poder integrado y una gran frescura mineral y está elaborado con partes iguales de Chardonnay, Pinot Noir, y Pinot Meunier.

La nota que acompañaba la botella estaba ahora extendida sobre la mesa tras ser estirada cuidadosamente. La había arrugado con furia y desaparecido la botella rumbo a su habitación bajo la asustada mirada de los críos de primero.

**_Severus:  
Esta deliciosa champagne no está destinada más que a paladares finos, es una de mis favoritas, me gustaría saber como sería su sabor al beberla de tu cuerpo.  
Sirius.  
_**

Se revolvió los cabellos un momento al imaginarse a Sirius derramando la fría champagne sobre su estomago y deslizando su lengua por él. Gimió bajito de rabia al sentir como el bulto en sus pantalones se hacía casi insoportable.

Y ahora llegaban aquella fresas acompañadas de la maldita notita del Lobo acosador, donde por fin había caído en cuenta que esos dos no le estaban seduciendo por separado, sino que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para seducirle.

**_Severus:  
Sirius tiene el defecto de ser descuidado, no hay mejor acompañamiento para el champagne que las fresas, debe ser delicioso saborear tan exquisita combinación en tu boca.  
Remus.  
_**

La imagen del Licántropo devorando calientemente su boca y saboreándola hizo que apenas pudiera evitar el gemido de excitación que le provocaba la caliente escena que se desarrollaba en su mente.

Casi suspiró ruidosamente de placer cuando sonó el timbre mágico dando por finalizada la clase.

- Dejen las muestras de poción sobre mi escritorio y lancen el hechizo congelante a las pociones no terminadas –dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

Se dejó caer desmayadamente sobre la silla cuando el último estudiante salió, se apretó un poco el puente de la nariz tratando de calmar la agitación que sentía. Tomó su varita y lanzó el hechizo para cerrar la puerta y uno para insonorizar el aula.

Se mordió los labios durante unos segundos sin decidirse a deshacerse del problema antes que llegara el nuevo grupo de mocosos a los cuales les daría clase. Al enfocar la vista de nuevo en su escritorio contempló las fresas finamente ordenadas como al descuido sobre un platito de oro con el escudo de la casa Black en él.

Las imágenes volvieron a saltar a su mente arrolladoramente. Con un suspiro resignado se desabrochó su túnica y jaló el pantalón de tela hacia abajo tras desabrocharlo con apresuramiento.

Deslizó su mano por sobre el bulto aprisionado en el bóxer y gimió suavecito con un poco de alivio, le dio un suave apretón y liberó su erección de su cárcel de tela. Lanzó el hechizo lubricante sobre ella y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás aliviado y al mismo tiempo más excitado mientras su mano se movía por ella con suavidad primero. Los malditos idiotas le habían puesto más caliente de lo que recordaba haber estado en su vida.

Intentó satisfacerse rápido y limpiamente, pero no pudo lograrlo, así que rindiéndose se dejó llenar de imágenes donde un caliente moreno y un sexy castaño deslizaban atenciones sobre su cuerpo.

Fue fácil imaginarse al castaño arrodillado entre sus piernas tragándose su ya dura y necesitada erección y al moreno deslizando champagne desde su boca a la de él mientras le recorre con sus masculinas y grandes manos.

Gimió ante la escena que se recreaba en su cabeza y tuvo que acelerar el ritmo porque parecía que se incendiaba. Cerró los ojos e imaginó al Lobo acariciando sus testículos mientras le veía subir y bajar por su erección sin despegar la mirada de él, pronto la imagen cambió y era Black quien ocupaba el lugar del castaño.

Se convulsionó en la silla al correrse espectacularmente, luego quedó jadeante y desmadejado, pringoso y cansado, pero increíblemente relajado. Estiró su mano y tomó una de las fresas saboreando su frescura.

No quiso detenerse a pensar cuál era la verdadera intención de los regalos, pero se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a dejar que esos dos le usaran y después le tiraran, cuando llegara a su habitación iba a mandarles una carta donde desahogaría su indignación… aunque fuese fingida y devolvería los costosos regalos, solo pedía que ellos no fueran a desquitarse después con su amado Dragón.

Solo el convencimiento casi total que tenía de que Potter no estaba jugando con el chiquillo le hacía sentir seguro en su decisión de poner a ese par de pervertidos en su lugar, porque de lo contrario hubiese tenido que tragarse la rabia.

Alargó la mano con pereza y se echó encima un par de hechizos de limpieza y luego se vistió calmadamente, le echó una mirada al reloj y suspiró, pronto llegarían los mocosos a la clase. Echó otro par de Fregotegos para limpiar el desastre que había causado, quitó los hechizos del aula y desapareció las fresas hacia su habitación.

Se estiró un par de veces para relajar aun más sus músculos y trató de centrar la atención en las redacciones luego de guardar las tarjetitas con las notas de los dos sinvergüenza que le estaban acosando.

Había finalizado la última clase y estaba dejando todo ordenado para el día siguiente cuando un elfo del colegio se apareció en frente de él haciendo reverencias.

- Profesor Snape, señor, un par de jóvenes le esperan en sus habitaciones privadas.

- ¿Un par de jóvenes? ¿Alumnos del colegio? –preguntó curioso, a nadie del colegio le estaba permitido entrar en sus habitaciones privadas, pobres si eran alumnos los que le habían invadido su santuario.

- No, señor Snape, señor, han llegado vía Red Flú.

El Pocionista alzó una ceja intrigado, ¿quiénes podrían ser? Tal vez el elfo se había confundido y eran Lucius y Narcissa o algún otro de su círculo de amigos.

- Está bien, iré en un instante, mientras tanto sírveles té y algunos bocadillos ligeros, ya casi es la hora de la cena.

Hizo unos cuantos floreos con la varita para terminar de guardar los calderos y los ingredientes donde correspondía, el resto se lo dejaría a los elfos.

Mientras iba caminando a sus habitaciones, fue revisando las aulas vacías para luego cerrarlas, los malditos mocosos habían estado usándolas como cuarto de motel. Mmm… mala idea revisar las malditas aulas, le habían venido imágenes que había estado tratando de desterrar durante todo el día.

Al carajo, si los críos querían follar él no era nadie para impedirlo. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones para ver quién le visitaba, le había entrado la intriga.

Al entrar se encontró con un cuadro muy singular por lo que cerró muy despacio la puerta para poder observar un momento a ambos jóvenes. Formaban un cuadro muy dulce.

Su pequeño Dragón estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el moreno mientras éste le daba a comer pequeños pedazos de una tarta. Su Dragón brillaba con luz propia y no apartaba la mirada de las esmeraldas que lo contemplaban con arrobamiento. El moreno depositaba suaves besos sobre las mejillas arreboladas del pequeño en sus brazos susurrándole ternezas.

Ojala Lucius pudiera verlos así para que desterrara de una vez todos los miedos que lo mantenían en una constante zozobra por la suerte de su primogénito. Con un suave carraspeo anunció su presencia.

Inmediatamente Draco saltó de las piernas del moreno para correr hacia él, mientras Harry Potter se ponía de pie y alisaba las arrugas de su traje.

- Padrino, te hemos venido a ver –dijo el rubio innecesariamente, seguramente para ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que había coloreado aun más su piel de porcelana.

- Eso veo –le sonrió el Pocionista abrazándolo y acariciando el suave cabello –Señor Potter…

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape, ¿cómo se encuentra? –dijo el moreno acercándose a ellos y tomando con firmeza la mano que le alargaba el otro moreno.

- Muy bien, aún mejor después de poder ver a mi estrellita –dijo acariciando las mejillas del rubio.

- ¡Padrino! Me estás avergonzando –dijo el chico muy digno y fue a sentarse elegantemente en el silloncito, bebiendo un poco de té con los más finos modales.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y Harry le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, ambos conteniendo la risa al verle tan digno, como si minutos antes no hubiese estado sentado a horcajadas comportándose como un crío.

El niño los miró de reojo.

- He venido a raptarte –anunció el chiquillo tomando un trozo de tarta con el tenedor y llevándolo a la boca con cuidado, Severus sonrió ante la rigidez a que se obligaba.

- No tienes para qué ponerte tan Malfoy, Draco –se rió ya abiertamente Severus –Ni el señor Potter ni yo diremos nada si te relajas.

El niño se lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego suspiró ruidosamente.

- No me gusta que piensen que soy un niño –se quejó el chiquillo haciendo un pucherito hacia ellos. Los dos hombros apartaron la mirada para no seguir con la tentación de echarse a reír.

Harry caminó hacia él y se sentó en el brazo del silloncito acariciando la rubia cabellera con delicadeza.

- Nadie te está tratando como a un niño, yo menos que nadie –dijo rozando suavemente los labios del menor cuando éste alzó el rostro hacia él.

El chico soltó una risita mientras volvía su atención de nuevo al pastel que estaba sobre la mesilla.

- ¿Cree mi señor que otro poco dañará mucho mi apetito?

El moreno sonrió ampliamente.

- Eres un goloso. No, no creo que otro trozo te haga perder el apetito.

Severus caminó hasta sentarse frente a ellos y sirvió tres tazas de té y las levitó hacia cada uno de ellos.

- ¿A dónde vas a llevarme, Dragón? –preguntó Severus complacido – ¿A ver las estrellas o…?

- A cenar a la mansión Black –dijo el niño con el rostro impasible.

Severus escupió el té sin elegancia alguna mientras se atoraba irremediablemente, Harry se puso de inmediato en pie y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¿Mejor? –Severus asintió limpiando el desastre que había dejado sobre su túnica y la mesilla de centro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pequeño rubio con aire inocente.

- ¿A cenar a la mansión Black?

-Sí, los padres de Harry han organizado una cena especial y te han invitado –dijo como al descuido.

Harry se apartó encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo para no mostrar su diversión ante el evidente rubor en las mejillas del hombre y el ostensible nerviosismo que se notaba en el temblor de sus manos al sostener una nueva taza de té.

- Mis padres se sentirían muy honrados si nos acompañara, señor Snape.

- Tengo que corregir unas redacciones y…

- ¿Las que estaban sobre el escritorio? Eran redacciones sobre la poción de filtros de amor, ya lo he hecho yo –dijo el rubio satisfecho –No es la primera vez que te ayudo con ello.

- Mañana tengo clases y…

- Revisé tu horario –dijo el chiquillo impasible –Mañana no tienes clases hasta la tarde –le atajó el rubio sin mostrar misericordia, lo que hizo que Harry suspirara excitado. Su niño tenía esa vena maquiavélica que le encantaba.

Todavía sonreía al recordar como había amenazado a Remus y Sirius con las penas del infierno si llegaban a hacerle daño a su padrino y luego preguntando seriamente si sus intenciones hacia él eran honorables. Las caras de estupor de los dos hombres habían sido todo un poema.

Los había visto balbucear como dos chiquillos pillados en falta y tratando de explicar que el lobo de Remus había reconocido a Severus como su compañero tal como lo había hecho con Sirius y éste había quedado subyugado ante la sensualidad del moreno profesor. Su Anímago dentro de él había rugido con deseo.

Había visto al niño pasear durante unos minutos frente a los dos sonrojados hombres y luego detenerse frente a ellos con determinación.

- Mi advertencia sigue en píe, si le hacen daño los mataré lenta y tortuosamente… Podemos empezar con enviarle sus chocolate favoritos –dijo el rubio caminando hacia fuera de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres tragando saliva –Ordenaré a uno de los elfos que vayan por él.

Volvió su atención hacia el Pocionista que trataba de argumentar delicadas salidas para rechazar la invitación todas ellas invalidadas por el pequeño que lo miraba con calma.

Al final el niño suspiró con expresión entristecida y se levantó alisando su blanca túnica ceremonial.

- Entiendo, Padrino, no te distraigo más –dijo con voz extraña como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar –Me hacía ilusión cenar contigo y los padres de Harry, preparé el pastel de moka que te gusta tanto –el niño había empezado a caminar hacia Harry –Pero creo que podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Harry vio como el Pocionista se ponía rápidamente de pie y se le atravesaba al chico en el camino.

- ¿Pastel de moka?

- Sí… –esbozo de sollozo –Con mucha crema chantilly, tal como te gusta a ti.

- De acuerdo, iré a cenar con ustedes –dijo el Pocionista y Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y Harry pudo ver la sonrisa ladeada del chiquillo y como le guiñaba un ojo.

Harry inconscientemente tuvo un escalofrío de pánico.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Catorce**  
**Seducción**

Mientras Severus se quitaba sus ropas que usaba para dictar clases, todas ellas negras y se metía en la ducha, rezongaba furiosamente contra el chiquillo que en los últimos años había sido todo en su vida.

Lo conocía, creía ser la persona que más lo conocía en todo el mundo y todo aquello olía a él, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El fino champagne, sus chocolates favoritos, las fresas para acompañar el champagne. Como si no recordara que habían hablado muchas veces de esas cosas. Sobre todo el día en que el chiquillo se había escabullido de una reunión y lo había sorprendido con un vaso de champagne escondido en el despacho de Lucius.

Aun recordaba como se habían sentado los dos a tomar el licor y él había invocado las fresas para acompañarlo explicándole que resaltaba el sabor del espumante líquido haciéndolo más exquisito.

¿Y encima pastel de moka? Joder con su niño, estaba cooperando con aquel par de idiotas que intentaban seducirlo, pero como un estúpido no había podido resistirse a sus artimañas. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a concederle sus pequeños caprichos pensando en que fuera reclamado que ya no sabía como negarse a sus ardides.

Draco era puro e inocente, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero sabía también cómo salirse con la suya cuando quería algo, ese era el resultado de haberlo mimado antes pensando en hacerlo feliz todo el tiempo posible.

Lo que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza era por qué el chiquillo estaba cooperando con ellos. Draco era sumamente sobre protector con él. Había tenido un par de parejas anteriormente que el chiquillo se había encargado muy bien de espantar meticulosamente.

¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?

La respuesta le vino mientras se secaba. Draco se había enamorado de Harry Potter y había dejado atrás su amor infantil por él. Porque Severus Snape sabía bien que su ahijado había estado enamorado de él, había sido la primera ilusión amorosa en el mundo del chiquillo.

La relación entre ellos siempre había sido de padrino y ahijado, él se había encargado que los límites no fueran cruzados ni siquiera mínimamente para no hacer sufrir al chiquillo que adoraba como un hijo. Siempre había medido sus caricias y desviado las conversaciones que se volvían demasiado intimas.

Había sabido refrenar los impulsos naturales del chico por buscar un acercamiento diferente entre ellos. Pasó una mano por su frente, se alegraba que el interés del chico se haya desviado hacia la pareja adecuada para él, al menos por lo que él había observado, aunque no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos al perderlo de esa manera.

Se recriminó por ello, él quería que su hijo putativo fuera feliz, pero dolía verlo alejarse. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser su confidente y la persona más cercana a él. Aun recordaba las burlas de Lucius cuando había descubierto el enamoramiento de su hijo hacía él. Al menos ni Lucius ni Narcissa habían visto nada malo en ello, porque comprendían que Draco estaba demasiado limitado en su vida como para que esto no sucediera.

Dio un suspiro resignado, tendría que aprender a ponerle otros límites distintos a su pequeño niño travieso. No iba a permitirle que se pusiera a buscarle pareja de la misma manera arrolladora como antes se las había espantado. Eso no sería ni mucho menos bueno para su salud mental.

Casi respingó cuando vio al chico en su cuarto medio recostado tranquilamente en su cama, se apresuró a cubrirse con la toalla y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mmm… No te enojes, Severus, pero he cambiado la ropa que has elegido –dijo el chico indicándole unas prendas prolijamente acomodadas en una silla.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque estás demasiado joven y guapo como para que siempre andes de negro por la vida. Cuando ibas a verme a casa te ponías colores más alegres.

- Sabes bien que…

- Te he elegido ese lindo chaleco azul cielo y los pantalones grises, te ves guapísimo con ellos. Además el bóxer ya no se lleva, te he comprado unas zungas espectaculares que…

- ¿Qué tu qué? –farfulló el hombre tomando la minúscula prenda entre sus manos.

- Mi señor me ha llevado de compras esta tarde, hay un montón de ropa que yo no conocía. Padre y tú deberían cambiar su guardarropa. Le he enviado las suyas a Padre esta tarde, mamá me ha mandado una lechuza de vuelta, estaba muy contenta por mi regalo –dijo con voz inocente –Claro que Padre ha puesto el grito en el cielo. Ya sabes, eso de la tradición y el montón de bobadas…

- ¿No pretenderás que me ponga esto? –dijo el hombre con voz ahogada.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo el chico fingiendo una inocencia que Severus sabía no era totalmente cierta.

- Porque son la cosa más indecente que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿En serio? –el sonrojo en el rostro del chico se hizo presente de una forma escandalosa –Que extraño, porque Mi señor babeaba mientras se las modelaba.

El turno de sonrojarse le llegó a Severus al imaginarse la escena.

- ¿Dónde se las modelaste?

- En la tienda –dijo el chico con cierto desparpajo –La chica dijo que eran el último grito de la moda –aseguró con voz aparentemente insegura.

- Merlín bendito, si tu Padre llega a enterarse…

- Ni lo digas, alguien le fue con el chisme y llegó un vociferador a casa –dijo el chico frunciendo levemente el ceño –Mi señor le mandó uno de vuelta.

- ¿Qué Potter hizo qué?

- Le mandó un vociferador a Padre diciéndole que ya no era asunto suyo lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer y que las tradiciones podía metérselas por el c…

La risa franca de Severus interrumpió al chiquillo que sonrió ladinamente.

- Hubiese pagado por verle la cara cuando lo recibió.

- Yo también, debe haber sido todo un poema. Y parece que dio resultado porque no volvió uno de vuelta.

- Potter a veces es muy impulsivo.

- Pero me encanta que sea así, no me aburro… ¿Qué haces? –dijo al ver que el hombre revolvía sus cajones.

- Busco mis bóxer –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Ups.

- ¿Ups? ¿Qué significa ups?

- Pues que los quemé –dijo tranquilamente el niño –Tienes dos docenas de hermosas zungas, de diferentes colores, aunque la chica de la tienda…

- ¿Quemaste mis…? –le dijo el hombre con estupor.

- Quiero que uses mi regalo –dijo el chico haciendo un puchero –No sabes lo que me divertí yendo de compras –dijo alegre –No es ni remotamente parecido a cuando me llevaban la ropa a la mansión para comprarla.

- ¿Quemaste mis bóxer? –volvió a preguntar el hombre con mal disimulado enojo.

- ¿Hice mal? –preguntó el niño comenzando a hacer pucheros mientras sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas. Severus boqueó durante unos segundos lidiando con las ganas de gritarle y su impulso de consolarlo y mimarlo.

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Supongo que me acostumbraré –dijo tomando la prenda de un furioso color rojo, frunció aun más el ceño –Ahora sal para vestirme.

- ¿Por qué debo salir?

- Porque estoy desnudo y debo vestirme.

- Mi señor se viste todo el tiempo frente a mí y supongo que tienes lo mismo que todos los hombres.

Severus se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- Tú no eres mi Dragón –se quejó mientras el niño se echaba a reír.

- Cerraré los ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no pienso salir de aquí mientras no te pongas la ropa que elegí para ti, te verás sexy.

- No tengo que verme sexy –masculló el profesor, mientras se quitaba la toalla y se ponía apresuradamente las dichosas zungas y el pantalón.

- Me gusta que te veas sexy.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos –dijo el profesor mientras se abotonaba una camisa negra ajustada –Esta me queda demasiado pequeña –se quejó.

- No te queda pequeña, solo ajustada y se te ve bien –dijo el chico poniéndose de pie de un salto y ordenando el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿A dónde vamos con todo esto? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

El niño levantó los ojos hacia él aparentemente confundido.

- A cenar a casa de los Black, te dije que…

- Olvídalo –masculló el hombre no sabiendo lidiar con el chiquillo que tenía en frente, porque siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya mal que le pesase.

- Ahora ponte el chaleco –dijo el niño alargándoselo.

Severus lo tomó y se lo puso, cuando lo estaba acomodando se encontró con que el niño le estaba echando de un perfume que no era suyo.

- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo frunciendo la nariz ante el aroma dulzón.

- Perfume –el niño le metió la nariz en el cuello empinándose un poco sobre la punta de sus pies –Hueles delicioso.

Severus tuvo el desafortunado pensamiento de agarrar a su pequeño y retorcerle el cuello hasta sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y apretó el puente de su nariz durante unos momentos para intentar calmarse. El niño le estaba vistiendo y perfumando como si él fuera de conquista y él "no iba" de conquista. Tenía la clara intención de mandar al diablo a los dos idiotas que tenía su Dragón de futuros suegros. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tomó las calcetas poniéndoselas y luego se calzó las botas.

- ¿Así estoy bien? –preguntó Severus intentando atrapar su túnica pero el niño se la alejó con un rápido movimiento.

- Nada de eso, no vas a esconderte detrás de esta cosa, he descubierto que la ropa muggle es más linda, ¿no te parece? A mi me gusta.

- Aparte de los colores antes no te gustaba.

- Es que no había visto antes a mi señor, se ve tan bien con ella –suspiró el chico soñador y luego arrojó la túnica del hombre, le tomó de las manos y lo jaló fuera de la habitación.

Cuando salieron al despacho vieron al moreno sumergido en la lectura de una revista de Quidditch, Severus vio como el niño rodaba los ojos olímpicamente y se empinaba de nuevo en la punta de sus pies para susurrarle.

- Debo cambiar eso, ¿sabes? Odio que no sepa de libros.

Severus soltó una risita ahogada, ya podía ir el moreno acostumbrándose a leer porque de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

- Ya estamos listos –dijo el niño riendo.

Harry se levantó de un salto y su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo, Draco se bamboleó como pavo real hasta ponerse a su lado y darle un suave codazo.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- ¡Joder! –dijo el moreno mirando de pies a cabeza al profesor de Pociones – ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta lo bueno que estaba?

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Se ve genial, ¿cierto?

- ¿Genial? –balbuceó el moreno –Genial es poco… ¡Qué cuerpazo! Por eso odio las malditas túnicas –dijo el moreno sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de Severus que se estaba sonrojando como un colegial.

Harry chilló de dolor cuando un pie se enterró en su espinilla, comenzó a dar saltitos mientras se sobaba, cuando pudo controlar un poco el intenso dolor se volvió enfurecido hacia el chiquillo.

- ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

- Al único que debe mirar de esa manera es a mi –el chico se encontraba cruzado de brazos y bastante molesto por lo que podía notar. Así que Harry se acercó a él y trató de tomarlo en sus brazos, a veces le funcionaba.

- Mi pequeño…

- Suélteme, puede ir mirando por ahí a quien quiera, pero a mi me deja en paz.

Harry se volvió hacia el maestro de Pociones para ver si le echaba una ayudadita, pero descubrió que estaba muy feliz con la escena.

- Eso le servirá de lección para no burlarse de mi –le dijo con tono severo.

- Pero si no me burlaba, está como quiere… ¡Auch! –volvió a gemir al sentir el fuerte pisotón –Debemos poner las reglas claras, pequeño. No más golpes, porque se pierde el respeto, ¿vale?

- Vale, pero deje de mirar a mi Padrino de esa forma.

- De acuerdo, fue mi error, pero tienes que reconocerlo, así se ve diferente, seguro que no me caía tan mal cuando venía a la escuela si se hubiera visto como ahora.

El niño resopló de nuevo y volteó el rostro.

- Me encanta que te pongas celoso –le susurró el moreno con voz sensual.

- Pues a mi me encantaría que no hiciera esas cosas –dijo el chico echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un beso –Pero mi Señor tiene razón, Severus se ve guapísimo así, ¿verdad?

- Seguro que sí –dijo el moreno, acariciando la espalda del chiquillo.

Severus rodó los ojos y lanzó los polvos Flú en la chimenea.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó serio.

- Sí –dijo Harry echándole una mirada a su reloj –Se nos ha hecho tarde… Ehh, ¿le gustaron las zungas, Severus?

El profesor le lanzó una mirada asesina y se metió entre las llamas verde esmeraldas.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Quince**  
**Cuando Tres no son multitud.**

Cuando arribaron a la Mansión Black Severus se vio en el mismo saloncito de siempre, solo que estaba iluminado por velas por todos lados y jarrones con flores exóticas. Sendas espirales de humo aromatizaban el ambiente con olor a sándalo y violetas escapando de cofrecitos en cuyo interior se encontraban seguramente los inciensos.

Tragó saliva sin quererlo y fulminó con la mirada a su ahijado que arribó tras él. El pequeño hizo caso omiso de la mirada y se sacó la túnica blanca tirándola de cualquier modo sobre uno de los silloncitos.

- Le avisaré a mis padres que hemos llegado, creo que nos esperaban para más tarde –dijo el moreno queriendo salir rápido de la línea de tiro del profesor de Pociones. Se les había pasado la mano, él se los había advertido, pero su Dragón era terco como una mula y no había querido escuchar.

¿Acaso el par de trols que tenía por padres no habían podido decirle no a un chico de dieciséis años? ¿Acaso pensaban que Severus Snape era otro crío que no se iba a dar cuenta de todo? Joder y encima él iba a cargar con las consecuencias si algo salía mal.

- ¿Dragón?

- ¿Sí, Severus? –dijo el chico arreglando unas velas por aquí y por allá con aire distraído.

- Esto es una trampa, ¿verdad?

- ¿Trampa? –el niño se volvió hacia él con su aire más inocente, sus ojos grises abiertos y sus pestañas abatiéndose con desconcierto – ¿Qué te hace suponer que esto es una trampa?

- ¿Serán las velas, las flores o el incienso? –masculló irritado.

- Siempre cenamos así –aseveró el chico, indicando hacia el comedor que estaba igualmente decorado. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Severus bufó bajito y alzó una ceja – ¿No te parece romántico?

- De ninguna manera –mintió el profesor sin reparar al parecer en la cara de aflicción que había puesto su ahijado –Me parece todo ridículo e impresentable.

- ¿En serio, padrino? –el chico hizo unos pucheritos y comenzó a hipar. Severus rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar empezar a conmoverse –Pensé que te gustaría, me esforcé mucho en poner todo, ¿sabes?

- Oh está bien, deja esas gilipolleces y ven a darme un abrazo.

Draco corrió a sus brazos y se quedó ahí durante unos minutos.

- En verdad te amo, Sev y quiero que seas tan feliz como lo soy yo.

- Y te lo agradezco, mi pequeño, pero ellos son un matrimonio, llevan años juntos –dijo casi en un susurro –Una aventura podría destruirlo todo.

- Eso es lo que no sabes, Sev, no eres una aventura para ellos, eres el que completará su amor –aseveró el chico. Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose –Confía en mi –le susurró antes de separarse y dejar a Severus estremecido por la convicción del chico – A mi padrino no le gustó como dejé el lugar –dijo haciendo un puchero hacia Remus que acarició su mejilla con gentileza.

- Está muy lindo todo, Draco. Seguro Severus aprecia lo que te has esforzado por hacerle agradable la cena –se acercó al hombre que se había puesto de pie sonriéndole cálidamente, esto hizo que Severus se relajara un poco –Bienvenido Severus, un placer verte de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias a ustedes por la invitación –dijo con voz calmada tratando de ser correcto.

- Hola Severus –dijo Sirius, llevaba la pipa en la mano pero estaba apagada.

- Buenas noches, señor Black –dijo Severus dándole la mano que el moreno retuvo más tiempo del establecido para ser correcto, además de acariciar el dorso con el pulgar.

- Tanta etiqueta, solo llámanos por nuestros nombres –dijo el moreno mayor haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en el silloncito de nuevo.

- Espero haya sido un buen día –dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Severus se removió nervioso en el silloncito y enrojeció un poco al recordar lo que había hecho en su salón de clases pensando en esos dos malditos seductores.

- Sí, buen día como siempre en Hogwarts –dijo evasivo, mientras observaba como Remus y Sirius se sentaban muy cerca de él. Potter se había sentado en un sillón más alejado y su Dragón se había sentado en las piernas de su prometido buscando mimos.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras los elfos sirven la cena? –preguntó Remus haciendo un floreo con su varita y varias botellas desfilaron frente al profesor.

- Un Campari Orange –dijo Severus mirando como el castaño sonreía y comenzaba a prepararlo con su varita.

- Excelente elección –alabó Sirius –Quiero uno igual, Remus.

- Yo también quiero –saltó el pequeño rubio encima de las piernas del moreno.

- Usted jovencito se tomará un cóctel de frutas como buen niño –se rió Harry mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- Sonaste igual que mi padre –se quejó el rubio enfurruñado.

- Te dejaré tomar vino en la cena, ¿de acuerdo? –el moreno le miró con dulzura y Severus de pronto se sintió añorando que alguien le tratase así de vez en cuando.

- De acuerdo –aceptó el rubio de buen humor

- Pensamos que Draco no lograría convencerte de venir –dijo Sirius, sin perder la costumbre de tutearlo.

- Lamentablemente Draco sabe cómo convencerme de aceptar sus jugarretas –dijo medio rencoroso.

- Jamás ha podido resistirse a mi pastel de moka –dijo el niño ufano dándole un sorbito a su coktail de frutas y sonrió al notar que tenía un suave licor incorporado –Está delicioso –exclamó sonriente.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó medio enojado Harry mirándole con aire acusador –Ya te advertí que… Oh, Merlín, olvídalo –dijo tras ver finalizado el beso que el niño le había plantado para callarle.

Severus no pudo evitar reír como lo hacían Sirius y Remus al ver la expresión bobalicona que se le había quedado al moreno, su ahijado sí que sabía como manejar al otro chico, aun no teniendo la menor experiencia.

- Hemos preparado una cena especial –dijo Remus sentándose en el brazo del silloncito que ocupaba Severus sin importarle lo más mínimo que eso no era de buena educación –Espero que la disfrutes, Severus.

- Seguro que sí –dijo Severus bebiendo rápidamente un sorbo de su aperitivo, el olor a perfume que emanaba Remus lo atontaba y los ojos grises, muy similares a los de su Dragón le ponían nervioso al no despegarse de él en ningún momento.

- ¿Pasamos al comedor? –preguntó Draco al ver la incomodidad de su Padrino, los dos hombres le miraron con cierto reproche pero asintieron inmediatamente a la petición del chiquillo. Draco satisfecho se dirigió hacia Severus y le ofreció su brazo, sonrió al ver como el Pocionista suspiraba aliviado al no verse apresado por ninguno de los otros dos hombres que soltaron unos casi inaudibles bufidos de impaciencia.

Severus en seguida se levantó y se dejó guiar por su ahijado no sin antes darle una mirada azorada.

- Tranquilo, Sev, confía en mí, jamás te dejaría en malas manos.

- Eres apenas un crío, ¿qué puedes saber tú de eso? –le susurró de vuelta.

- Ellos guiaron y enseñaron a Mi Señor y mira como él es conmigo, no pueden ser malos, ¿cierto? –dijo el niño y Severus se quedó sin palabras para rebatir ese inocente razonamiento de su pequeño.

- No, no pueden ser malos –dijo el profesor de Pociones dejando escapar un suspiro, se sentó donde su ahijado le señaló y se sorprendió por el plato que había aparecido ante él.

- Es mousse de palta con coulis de tomate y menta (1), si los acompaña con panecitos de azafrán sabe delicioso –dijo Remus con orgullo –Lo preparé especialmente para ti.

- Sabe delicioso –dijo Severus dándole una probada al plato.

- Hace tiempo que no cocinabas, Remus –dijo Harry con retintín y saboreó el sonrojo del castaño, así no solo él sufría por el resultado de esa cena.

- Mmm… Me encanta –dijo Draco fulminando a su compañero con la mirada –Gracias Remus, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de comerlo.

- Pero si nunca te ha gustado la palta –rezongó Severus y Draco se encogió de hombros dando valientemente de baja otra porción de la entrada.

- Es que esta sabe deliciosa –dijo el niño evitando poner cara de asco aunque le lagrimearan los ojitos grises.

Severus rodó los ojos y empezó a comer observando de reojo las miradas que le daban Remus y Sirius al niño, las señas indicándole que dejara de comer ya, la preocupación y la ternura que sentían hacia el pequeño. Hacia "su" pequeño. Tal vez estuvieran yendo en serio, porque no parecían de esa gente que les gustaba dañar a los demás.

- Me alegra que te guste, Dragón –dijo Severus y levantó su mirada hacia su ahijado –Pero cómela toda ya que te gusta tanto.

Una cosa es que lo quisiera y otra que le hubiese perdonado la encerrona con esos dos seductores que le atraían como polilla a la luz. Draco le miró con su mejor sonrisa y se echó otro bocado a la boca y luego tragaba una gran cantidad de jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Le gustan las ostras, Severus? –preguntó Sirius para desviar la mirada del Pocionista del niño, pero Severus tenía un ojo en él y el otro en su pequeño, vio como Remus desaparecía la comida del plato del chiquillo tras enviarle una mirada como pidiendo perdón por el mal rato pasado.

Suspiró, seguro el licántropo no se había enterado que a Draco no le gustaba la palta, lejos de enojarse por la acción Severus se sintió más confundido en sus sentimientos, sintiéndose más atraído hacia ese singular par.

- Mucho y afortunadamente también a Draco, así no tendrá que comer algo que no le guste y el señor Remus no tendrá que desaparecer la comida de su plato.

Tanto el castaño como el pequeño rubio tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse al verse pillados, mientras Harry soltaba una risita sin importarle la mirada furiosa de su pareja.

- Las ostras con gelatina de hinojo (2), son una especialidad de Sirius, profesor. Espero que le gusten –dijo Harry divertido al igual que Sirius.

Severus casi se relamió al imaginarlo, era uno de sus platos preferidos, aunque dudaba que Draco lo supiera, así que había sido un acierto del pelinegro mayor.

- Es uno de mis favoritos, gracias.

Pudo ver la mirada sorprendida de todos y como Sirius sonreía triunfalmente antes de hacer un chasquido para que apareciera el plato de fondo frente a cada uno de ellos.

Severus no pudo evitar ir relajándose poco a poco.

Tras el postre de chocolate con láminas de oro (*) acompañado de un té de menta, pasaron al saloncito a tomar un bajativo y luego café. La conversación fluyó natural para sorpresa de Severus que empezó a sentirse tontamente cómodo en la compañía de aquellos dos. También podía apreciar nuevamente la mirada brillante y enamorada que le daba el joven moreno a su ahijado en todo momento.

Los mayores parecían mimar sin fin al pequeño, que puso esa música estridente que les gustaba tanto a los jóvenes y se puso a bailar con desparpajo acompañado de Potter mientras los mayores le celebraban las gracias, cuando recordaba perfectamente que a ellos no les gustaba.  
Después de un largo tiempo para los tres mayores Draco pareció cansase al fin y apagó la música. El moreno se dejó caer en un sillón y Draco se acurrucó en sus brazos dejándose mimar por el otro chico hasta quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

- Tuvo un día muy agitado hoy –justificó Harry con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios mientras se ponía de pie –No quiero despertarle, así que con vuestro permiso le acostaré.

- Por cierto, se hace tarde –murmuró Severus poniéndose de pie. Pero los otros hombres le atajaron en seguida.

- Una última copa para despedir tan agradable velada –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa galante.

- Una copa de champagne no nos caerá mal –dijo Remus haciendo aparecer tres copas y una cubitera (3) conteniendo un champagne finísimo.

- No pierde nada con una última copa, profesor Snape y creo que a Draco le agradaría que la aceptase –dijo Harry depositando un suave beso en la cabellera platinada que descansaba sobre su hombro –Siempre se espera lo peor de las demás personas y es lógico, pero habemos excepciones –hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida – Que tenga buena noche –luego se giró con su preciosa carga y salió por la puerta del saloncito. Los pasos por las escaleras retumbaron por unos momentos en la silenciosa habitación.

Los tres hombres se miraron por algunos minutos indecisos. Severus comprobó que loa otros dos hombres se habían cohibido abiertamente y demostraban una timidez nunca antes vislumbrada.

- Lo sentimos –dijo Remus de pronto.

- ¿Sentirlo por qué? –interrogó Severus alzando una ceja, pero su tensión había desaparecido un tanto ante el cambio de actitud de los dos hombres.

- El haber sido tan directos, veo que malinterpretaste nuestras verdaderas intenciones, Severus –dijo Sirius con expresión seria, dejando de lado la seducción que había reinado en todo momento por su parte –Tal vez sea mejor dejar la última copa para otra ocasión.

- Una última copa no es mala idea –dijo el Pocionista dejándose caer en el amplio sofá –Podría ser que me interesara conoceros un poco más.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa sincera y descorchó el champagne sirviendo las tres copas y se las alargó a los dos hombres.

- Por ti, Severus –dijo Sirius alzando su copa y Severus correspondió el gesto antes de darle un sorbo a la fría bebida.

Remus se dejó caer cuidadosamente al lado de Severus dándole un sorbo a su copa y mirando con nerviosismo al otro.

- Tal vez debimos hablar contigo y expresarte nuestros pensamientos antes de acosarte de aquella forma.

- Nos hemos portado como un par de críos –dijo Sirius –Pero es difícil pensar con claridad cuando un crío de quine años te está interrogando todo el tiempo sobre tus intenciones y amenazándote con cortarte todo si te lastimábamos.

Severus soltó una risita.

- Ese es mi Dragón. Debieron verlo en acción cuando me espantó tres pretendientes seguidos y eso que solo tenía trece años.

Los dos hombres rieron relajándose visiblemente y Severus comenzó a sentirse cómodo. Era mucho mejor esa naturalidad que los constantes coqueteos de ellos.

Más tranquilo empezó a observarlos a sus anchas. Remus tenía una mirada límpida y algo tímida que hacía un contraste único con el color dorado de sus ojos, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas en aquel momento, sus largas pestañas se abatían delicadamente sobre los pómulos mientras unos labios regordetes rozaban de vez en cuando el borde de la fina copa de cristal.

La sensación de una pesada mirada sobre él hizo que levantara la cabeza para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos grises algo más oscuros que los de su ahijado. Sirius le hizo un leve asentimiento y luego bebió de su copa.

Severus se lamió los labios, nervioso y excitado, volvió a clavar su mirada en el tímido hombre sentado muy cerca de él. Dejó su copa sobre la mesita de centro y se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca, alargó su mano y acarició la satinada mejilla al tiempo que los dorados ojos quedaban prendidos de sus ónice.

Tomó posesivamente los labios del otro que los entreabrió en seguida para responder el apasionado pero cuidadoso y explorativo beso. Severus sintió una mano que se enredaba en su cabello al tiempo que el castaño suspiraba en su boca. Tenía el sabor del chocolate y el champagne entremezclados, la combinación era deliciosa y excitante.

Cuando se apartó el castaño dejó escapar un suave gemido que hizo sonreír y arder de deseo al Pocionista. Sin embargo su atención se desvió hacia el moreno que se había inclinado a recoger la copa que el castaño había soltado al momento de enredar su mano en su cabello.

Sirius levantó la mirada y vio el deseo galopando en los ojos negros, soltó la copas nuevamente que quedaron olvidadas sobre la mullida alfombra. Se arrodilló frente a ellos y atrapó la boca del profesor. Severus tuvo que aguantar el gemido necesitado que estaba a punto de escapársele ante la exigencia de la caricia.

- Yo… –empezó Severus, pero Sirius atrapó su barbilla con sus dedos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Déjanos cuidarte –le susurró –No es un juego para nosotros. Remus es un licántropo y yo un Anímago, sabemos que te necesitamos para completarnos. Te estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo, Severus.

El Pocionista se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente ante la sinceridad perfectamente distinguible en la sedosa voz. Remus volvió a levantar la mano y acarició su nuca suavemente.

- No serás el tercero en discordia, Severus, sino que parte de nosotros –dijo el castaño antes de moverse hacia delante ofreciéndole sus labios.

Severus titubeó durante varios minutos aun asustado de estar dejándose enredar en un juego pasional de aquellos dos, del cual podría salir lastimado gravemente. Alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los tristes y heridos del castaño mientras Sirius se mordía los labios contemplando con pena a su pareja de años.

- Si esto es una trastada y me hacéis daño dejaré que Draco cumpla sus amenazas –dijo en un susurro entrecortado, casi al instante sintió los labios del castaño apretándose contra los suyos y el dogal de sus brazos enredándose en su cuello confiadamente. Sintió la caricia de otra mano en su cabello y como Remus era apartado suavemente para que Sirius pudiera besarle.

- Te prometo que cuidaremos de ti, así como tú cuidarás de nosotros –le susurró Remus mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja logrando que temblara excitado.

- No queremos solo sexo de ti, Severus, sino que seas nuestro compañero.

El Pocionista asintió y Sirius se acercó a él para desabrochar el cinturón, pero Severus atrapó su mano decidido.

- Aquí no, podrían bajar los chicos –susurró y los dos hombres asintieron inmediatamente en acuerdo. El primero en levantarse fue Sirius que le tendió la mano a Severus y tiró de él, luego Severus lo hizo a su vez de Remus.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras subían las escaleras se sonreían unos a otros con nerviosismo y expectación. Severus se adentró en un cuarto finamente amueblado y ampliado mágicamente. Una enorme cama en el centro, un librero a un costado, un tocador de amplios espejos, un silloncito frente a la chimenea, dos puertas que conducían a un vestidor y al baño respectivamente.

Iba a seguir su análisis de la habitación cuando Remus se puso frente a él echándole los brazos al cuello y buscando su boca. Instintivamente Severus lo aferró y deslizó su mano bajo el fino chaleco tironeando poco después hacia arriba quitándolo. Hundió su boca en la deliciosa garganta mordiendo y lamiendo.

Unas firmes manos agarraron sus caderas comenzando a acariciar con suavidad mientras su nuca era devorada por labios y dientes. Todo comenzó a perderse en la bruma de la pasión y el deseo, encendidos como si una hoguera hubiera estallado en medio de la habitación. Las manos subieron de las caderas jalando el chaleco y se apartó unos segundos de Remus para permitir que Sirius le quitara el chaleco y la camisa. El jadeo de los dos hombres ante su torso desnudo hizo que las mejillas se le encendieran mientras las palmas calientes le recorrían con seguridad. Remus se acercó de nuevo atrapando su boca y él empezó a desbrochar la camisa del castaño.

Cuando se la quitó se inclinó para rozar los rosados botones haciendo que el otro dejara escapar un gemido ahogado. Pero se vio apartado y girado, una boca se aplastó contra la suya en un beso demandante, Sirius reclamaba su parte de atención y Severus comenzó a desbrochar la camisa como lo había hecho con Remus, pero el Anímago le apartó las manos al tiempo que hundía su boca en su garganta mordiendo, besando y succionando con suavidad, mientras apartaba el cinturón y jalaba hacia abajo la cremallera.

Remus deslizó sus pantalones y la zunga hacia abajo dejando escapar un gemido excitado. Sirius se apartó y volvió a girarlo, se sintió atrapado inmediatamente por la boca caliente que se tragaba su sexo completamente haciéndolo gemir ya sin control.

- ¿Te gusta, Sev? –el moreno no pudo hacer más que asentir en medio de sus gemidos al sentir como el otro se restregaba contra él aun con el pantalón puesto –Ve a la cama, Remus, seguro Severus también quiere probarte –dijo Sirius con voz ronca de pasión contenida.

El castaño obedeció de inmediato y Severus lo vio caminar hacia ella deleitándose en la belleza del cuerpo frente a él.

- ¿Quieres probarlo, Sev? –le susurró el Anímago al oído y el sólo asintió enmudecido, tratando de resolver el misterio de por qué aquellos bellos hombres le habían elegido precisamente a él, alguien tan anodino –Ve por él, iré en seguida a reunirme con ustedes.

Severus sentía que las piernas le temblaban mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde yacía recostado el castaño esperándole con las piernas abiertas y unos ojos hambrientos y a la vez llenos de ternura. Gateó por la cama hasta encontrarse a la altura de su ingle. Acarició los suaves muslos con delicadeza y luego se inclinó para lamer la erección que le esperaba ansiosa y ya goteando líquido preseminal.

La devoró sin más preámbulos disfrutando de los gemidos y del movimiento de las caderas del otro que le buscaban ansiosas. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones cuando sintió que los gemidos eran totalmente ahogados, levantó la mirada para ver a Sirius devorando la boca del castaño mientras le pellizcaba los rosados pezones.

Su mirada se encontró de pronto con la de Sirius que le miraba con fijeza, un brillo de excitación y admiración hacia él.

- Será mejor que te apures, Severus o Remus no aguantará mucho más –susurró y Severus asintió buscando con la mirada su varita. Casi en seguida tuvo la de Sirius al frente, con decisión la tomó y la llevó a la fruncida entrada lanzando el hechizo lubricante, se la devolvió a Sirius y centró su atención en preparar al castaño.

Se preguntaba mentalmente si el moreno frente a él en verdad iba a permitir que penetrara a su esposo. Pero su duda fue resuelta casi instantáneamente cuando percibió como el Anímago se situaba detrás de él y acariciaba sus nalgas mientras pegaba su pecho a su espalda sudorosa.

- ¿No es hermoso, Sev?

- Sí…

- Seremos tuyos, como tú serás nuestro.

Severus gimió sin pudor cuando sintió el hechizo lubricante en su entrada y un largo dedo se deslizaba sin pudor alguno jugueteando dentro. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el estomago del castaño siendo acariciado en la cabeza por éste.

- Tranquilo, Severus, verás que todo estará bien.

- No estoy seguro de esto –susurró. Sirius detuvo la caricia y Remus acarició con más fuerzas los cabellos azabaches.

- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras –dijo Sirius.

- No es eso, he estado en ambas posiciones antes, solo no quiero meterme entre ustedes.

- No estás haciéndolo, estás siendo parte de nosotros –le susurró Sirius –pero aun sigue siendo tu decisión seguir o parar ahora.

Severus aspiró una bocanada de aire y se incorporó hundiendo el tercer dedo en la entrada del castaño que volvió a gemir arqueando la espalda de placer.

Sirius depositó un beso en su nuca y hundió el segundo dedo al entender que Severus quería continuar.

- No te arrepentirás de esto, Severus, te amaremos como jamás lo has imaginado –le susurró –Deja tus temores, Remus es tuyo, actúa como lo harías con tu pareja de mucho tiempo, no tienes que pedir permiso.

Severus asintió y con decisión jaló un par de cojines, levantó las caderas del castaño acomodándolas, cogió de nuevo la varita y realizó el hechizo de lubricación sobre su ya adolorida erección, esparciéndolo con su mano, la posicionó contra la entrada de Remus y se empujó con decisión dentro de él. Jadeó al sentirse rodeado por aquella estrechez al tiempo que sentía como Sirius lanzaba más hechizos y se deslizaba en su entrada abrazándolo posesivamente por el torso. Severus gimoteó abrumado por la increíble sensación de estar penetrando y siendo penetrando al mismo tiempo.

- Shhh, tranquilo, todo estará bien. Eres justo como te imaginábamos –dijo Sirius en su oído.

- Muévete, Sev, no aguantaré mucho más –gimoteó el castaño aferrándose a los brazos que estaban a los costado de su cuerpo.

- Tú tienes el control, muévete como desees –le volvió a susurrar Sirius sacando un poco su erección para permitirle movimiento al Pocionista.

Severus entendió inmediatamente lo que Sirius le había dicho y comenzó a enterrarse en el castaño y empujándose al mismo tiempo contra la erección dentro de él cada vez que se echaba hacia atrás.

Por incontables minutos solo se escucharon jadeos, gemidos y palabras entrecortadas de los tres hombres. Severus disfrutaba de la vista del castaño retorciéndose de placer con sus embestidas, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos cerrados mientras gemía placenteramente. De los fuertes brazos de Sirius sosteniéndole al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su torso, mordía y lamía su nuca entre los gemidos de placer que dejaba escapar cada vez que Severus se empujaba contra él.

El primero en dejarse ir fue Remus que se arqueó y sin apenas tocarse se corrió sobre su propio pecho y estómago, Severus lloriqueó de placer ante las contracciones que provocaban el fuerte orgasmo del castaño sobre su erección. Sirius se enterró en Severus y le empujó suavemente hasta recostarlo sobre el castaño. El Pocionista reacomodó sus piernas para poder recibirle mejor y dejó que el Anímago tomara el control.

Sirius comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza después de haber acomodado sus brazos para sostenerse, mientras le susurraba ternezas a Severus que culminó dentro del castaño con un gran orgasmo gimiendo descontroladamente, mientras Remus acariciaba su espalda con suavidad aun sosteniendo el peso de ambos hombres.

El Anímago se empujó un par de veces más antes de colapsar sobre Severus dándole una mordida en el hombre.

- Mío –le susurró posesivamente.

Remus levantó la cabeza de Severus haciendo que éste le mirara cuando hizo un mohín hacia Sirius.

- Nuestro –dijo Remus en un gruñido.

Severus soltó una risita y besó al castaño durante unos segundos y luego se giró para que Sirius atrapara su boca en un beso sensual.

- Míos –declaró posesivamente.

* * *

_**(1) Entrada: Mousse de palta con coulis de tomate y menta acompañados con pancitos de azafrán.**_  
_**Para una cena muy especial, podés empezar sorprendiéndolo con esta entrada bien mexicana y acompañar este mousse con unos pancitos tradicionales de Inglaterra que tienen un sabor delicioso.**_

_**(2) Plato principal: Ostras con gelatina de hinojo.**_  
_**Al abrir su caparazón, el cuerpo de la ostra se desliza directo al paladar. Esta gelatina de hinojo realzará aun más su sabor.**_  
_*** Postre: Postre de chocolate con láminas de oro acompañado por un riquísimo té de menta.**_  
_**Un regalo para todos los sentidos que podrás combinar con un típico té marroquí de menta.**_

_**(3) Cubitero/a: Recipiente donde se coloca el hielo en cubitos para desde ahí, servir. Dícese también del recipiente con hielo para enfriar vinos espumosos, llamado también champañera.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Dieciséis**  
**Despertar**

Draco entró a la salita con la sonrisa en los labios y arrastrándolo tras él traía a un medio adormilado Harry, que todavía estaba en pijamas, poco acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y pareciendo desaliñado al lado del niño que estaba ya duchado y vestido correctamente.

- Vamos, tengo hambre –dijo haciendo un mohín hacia el moreno que le sonrió dejando escapar casi en seguida un bostezo.

- Si no me hubieses despertado hace rato que ya habrías desayunado.

- Pero no es divertido hacerlo solo –se quejó el chico cruzando los brazos.

- Seguro Remus o Sirius te hubieran acompañado gustosos.

- Pero no es lo mismo, ellos no son mi Señor, además dormir hasta tarde es un desperdicio. Podemos hacer muchas cosas…

Harry vio como se detenía abruptamente y se le iba oscureciendo el rostro a medida que entornaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño. Las alertas de Harry, pese al sueño, saltaron inmediatamente y analizó la habitación de una rápida barrida.

La chaqueta de Severus Snape descansaba aun sobre uno de los silloncitos.

- Draco, tengo hambre –el moreno quiso desviar la atención del chico, pero éste había tomado la prenda retorciéndola entre sus manos.

- No se fue –masculló con la voz enronquecida por la rabia.

- Tal vez la olvidó aquí –pero se notaba que no estaba muy convencido de ello.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? –medio gritó lanzando la prenda lejos.

- Draco, no veo nada malo en…

- ¿No ves nada malo? ¿Cómo lo van a tomar en serio si se encama con ellos en la primera cita? –preguntó volviéndose hacia él con ojos furiosos.

- Draco, no tienen dieciséis años –pero Harry supo que había dado un paso en falso cuando el rubio se le acercó peligrosamente.

- Claro, ¿es la edad no?

- No quise decir eso –atajó el moreno rápidamente.

- Me dejé llevar a tu cama porque eres Mi Señor, fui criado y preservado para ti, porque eras mi dueño.

- Solo quise decir que ya está bastante mayor… ¡Draco! –gritó al ver como el niño corría hacia las escaleras. Se despabiló totalmente y corrió tras él hasta atraparlo por la estrecha cintura y lo jaló de nuevo al saloncito.

El rubio se soltó furioso, mirando con rabia al moreno.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos y poniendo por primera vez una expresión seria y enojada al rubio frente a él.

- A hablar con Severus, por supuesto.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido.

- Ni él tiene doce años, ni tú eres su padre, ¿sabes? Está bastante mayorcito para irse a la cama con quien le plazca sin que un mocoso celoso le pida explicaciones.

Draco boqueó sin poder salir de la sorpresa de que su Señor le estuviera hablando de aquella manera.

- ¿Mocoso? –preguntó.

- Sí, un mocoso consentido que le gusta que todo se haga a su manera.

Draco lo miró durante unos segundos más y luego comenzó a hacer pucheritos de niño consentido y Harry tuvo que guardarse las ganas de ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle la azotaina de su vida. Era un crío consentido y él estaba consciente de ello.

Se preguntó una vez más qué hubiera pasado con el chiquillo de haber caído en otras manos que no fueran las suyas. Suspiró una vez más recordando a todos esos niños que habían muerto antes que su pequeño prometido.

Estiró los brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo acariciando sus cabellos.

- Anda, no te pongas así, que sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo.

- ¿Aun me quiere con usted, Mi Señor?

- Por supuesto, que cosas preguntas.

- Yo estaba enfadado con Sev por no darse su lugar.

- Cariño, a mi edad y más a la edad de tu padrino sabemos perfectamente donde nos metemos y qué consecuencias podemos esperar. Si tu padrino decidió dar ese paso es que estaba seguro. Y no te preocupes, ellos le cuidarán bien, lo prometo.

- Mi Señor no sabía en lo que se metía cuando me trajo desde la Mansión Malfoy.

- Eso es diferente. Debí haberme informado mejor. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? –le susurró sobre los labios regordetes del niño –No me arrepiento de ello.

- Yo estoy feliz de que Mi señor me haya reclamado –suspiró el chico echándole los brazos  
al cuello y buscando su boca.

Severus se movió en la cama y chocó contra un cuerpo tibio casi pegado al suyo. Abrió los ojos de un palmo recordando dónde se hallaba. Se había quedado dormido sin querer. Tras el sexo, pensó en irse en seguida pero los dos hombres se habían puesto a hablar y habían terminado charlando como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Todo resultó contrario de lo que creía, la incomodidad o la vergüenza no tuvieron cabida y habían terminado acomodándose en la cama como si hubiesen dormido juntos siempre.

Se removió un poco y unos dorados ojos le dieron los buenos días antes de que su boca fuera atrapada.

- Es tarde –murmuró una voz aun ronca de sueño, mientras un brazo era pasado por su torso en una caricia llena de cariño – ¿Desayunamos?

- Siempre pensando en comer –se rió el castaño saltando de la cama –Me ducharé primero.

- De acuerdo –aceptó Sirius y se giró para darle un beso a Severus – ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?

Severus parpadeó unos segundos, parecía todo tan normal, tan cotidiano que le costaba asimilarlo. Sus últimas experiencias habían sido de una noche y no recordaba haber tenido una relación que incluyera desayunos juntos y preguntas sobre turnos en la ducha.

- ¿Severus?

- Sí, me parece bien –dijo al fin.

- Relájate, todo está bien –le susurró Sirius y se levantó para buscar sus ropas y limpiar las de Severus con un hechizo.

Cuando Severus salió del baño, el castaño ya estaba vestido y Sirius pasó por su lado dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

- No tardo –y se perdió en el cuarto de baño.

- Te dejé un bóxer limpio –dijo el castaño ruborizándose un poco –Esas cosas se ven bastante incomodas.

- Draco pensó que eran sexys –masculló el Pocionista resignado a vestirse delante de él aunque le diera un poco de vergüenza.

- Tu ahijado es siempre una caja de sorpresas. La mayor de todas es que tiene a Harry completamente a su merced.

- ¿Cómo era antes?

- ¿Harry? –ante el asentimiento de Severus, Remus se encogió un poco de hombros –Supongo que lo educamos con demasiada libertad y consintiéndolo en exceso –La muerte de sus padres nos afectó mucho y el hecho de no tener hijos propios enfatizó nuestro amor hacia él. Era un casanova de lo peor. No se asentaba con ningún chico y se nos iba de viaje cada vez que se le antojaba. La llegada de Draco ha cambiado todo. Pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos y Harry parece haberse vuelto bastante hogareño. No ha salido con su grupo de amigos y tampoco planeado algún viaje.

- ¿No crees que terminará aburriéndose de Draco?

- Sirius dice que no. Que ya ha tonteado lo suficiente en la vida para saber lo que quiere y no se arriesgará a perderlo por cualquier tontería. Además tu ahijado se las ingenia muy bien para mantener su interés.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

- Digamos que tu ahijado es un inocentón de campeonato –dijo Sirius apareciendo tras él, apenas envuelto en una toalla –Pero ha calado a Harry a la primera. Le ha sabido atrapar con miraditas de niño tierno y pucheros. De sentársele en el regazo como sino hiciera nada y de acomodarse en las posiciones más atrevidas como si no se diera cuenta.

Severus enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Draco no sabe nada de esas cosas, lo educamos según las condiciones del Pacto.

- Es un seductor natural, Severus, no quise insinuar otra cosa. El instinto es lo que lo guía y lo que ha atrapado a Harry, que nada es estudiado en él. Su seducción es natural y es lo que atrapa. Remus era igual y aquí me tiene –se acercó al Pocionista –Tú tienes mucho de eso también –dijo besándolo suavemente y luego alejándose hacia el vestidor.

- Si todavía tienen recelos de que Harry le haga daño a Draco, deberían desecharlos –agregó Remus como si nada al ver la turbación del Pocionista –Harry jamás le haría daño al pequeño y si eso no te convence, nosotros preferimos verlo muerto a que lastime a tu pequeño. Por suerte pertenece a los Potter con buenos sentimientos.

- Parece enamorado de Draco –susurró Severus hacia los dos hombres como si aquello fuera un secreto.

- No es que lo parezca –aclaró Sirius serio –Lo está.

- Completamente –agregó Remus.

- Vive pendiente de él y de que sea feliz. No debes preocuparte por ellos, serán felices –dijo Sirius terminando de calzarse – ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Severus captó la escena nada más entrar. Su ahijado había abierto la boca y sus ojos se habían endurecido, pero Potter rápidamente había apretado su mano y negado casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y Draco en seguida sonrió como si nada.

El Pocionista dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, le debía una al moreno.

- Buenos días, Sev, ¿dormiste bien? –el retintín en la pregunta hizo que Severus enrojeciera un tanto.

- Muy bien, Draco, ¿y ustedes? –dijo al momento que se sentaba entre Sirius y Remus.

- Tu padrino ya es bastante mayorcito para saber lo que hace –dijo Sirius con un poco de dureza en la voz –Así que espero que no haya escenas por lo sucedido, ¿está claro, Draco? No todas las relaciones siguen los mismos cursos o tienen los mismos tiempos –Ambos se midieron con la mirada por algunos segundos. Los demás contuvieron la respiración ante el enfrentamiento de ojos grises, tan parecidos y tan distintos al mismo tiempo.

- Está muy claro, siempre y cuando no tenga que freírles los cojones después, ¿está claro, Sirius? –soltó el niño como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más dulce del mundo.

- Absolutamente claro –dijo Sirius dando por zanjado el asunto.

- ¿Vienes a cenar? –preguntó Remus para zanjar el incomodo silencio.

- Pues…

- No debes preocuparte por Draco, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius hacia el niño.

- Por mí está bien, Sev y si quieres quedarte dormir aquí no me importará. Ya que Sirius y Remus parecen estar tan seguros de conservar sus genitales en su lugar no diré media palabra en contra.

Severus soltó una risotada y luego se volvió hacia Remus.

- Me encantará venir, pero esta noche cocinaré yo.

- Ravioles, por favor, Sev, ravioles –y Draco comenzó a dar saltitos en la silla cual niño pequeño y rogando con los ojitos.

- Cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba –dijo Sirius hacia Harry y Severus observó como Harry la cerraba automáticamente y desviaba la mirada fascinada que había clavado en Draco.

- Sea, pero ahora sírveme tu pastel de moka.

Severus se dejó caer en la silla de su despacho y tras unos segundos sonrió.

Se sentía flotando en una nube. Aun le quedaban unos minutos antes de empezar su primera clase, así que se acercó a la chimenea y encendió la Red Flú, asomando su cara entre las llamas.

- Lucius, ¿estás ahí?

Casi de inmediato el otro hombre se arrodilló frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Anoche cené en la Mansión Black.

- ¿Cómo está Draco? –preguntó casi en un murmullo.

- ¿Confiarás en lo que te diga?

- Sí, ¿cómo está? –la ansiedad en su voz delataba lo que no dejaba ver en su rostro o en su postura corporal, que todavía tenía un miedo visceral a que Draco corriera la misma suerte que los otros niños Malfoy.

- Está más que bien, Lucius. No tienes que preocuparte. Tu hijo maneja a Potter con el dedo meñique al igual que a los mayores. Lo tienen más consentido que tú y eso es ya  
mucho decir.

Vio como el rubio dejaba escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Por primera vez Lucius sonrió abiertamente.

- Digno hijo de su padre –sonrió socarrón.

- Y mucho más, idiota pretencioso. Te ha dejado chiquito y sin proponérselo siquiera. Potter besaría el suelo por donde él pisa. Jamás le dejará o mucho menos lo lastimará.

- Lastima que siempre solo será su amante –el rostro de Lucius se ensombreció un poco.

- Pero estará vivo. Será siempre su amante, pero nada le faltará y mucho menos amor y protección. No debes pensar en lo que no importa, Lucius, solo agradecer que sea feliz.

- Tienes razón. Habrá una fiesta en la Mansión Parkinson, ¿crees que si les envío una invitación Potter aceptaría llevarlo? Necesito verlo.

- Deberían visitarlos, ellos no comen gente, Lucius –dijo el Pocionista burlón.

- Quiero darles más tiempo, no quiero hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro la posición de Draco en esa casa.

- Nada de lo que hagas o digas pondrá en peligro a Draco. Potter está completamente enamorado de él.

Lucius dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió en silencio.

- Lo haré después de la recepción de Ferdinand. Necesito ver la sonrisa en los labios de Draco de nuevo antes de armarme de valor e ir allí.

- Tómate tu tiempo, Lucius. Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti que lo viviste y conservas todos aquellos horribles recuerdos. Pero verás que jamás tendrás que ver a Draco convertido en un cadáver macilento lleno de heridas.

- Gracias, Severus, por estar siempre a su lado.

- Ve a enviar esa invitación. Ya verás que Potter aceptará. Adiós Lucius.

- Que tengas buen día, Sev –le sonrió Lucius y Severus cerró la conexión.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Diecisiete**  
**Prometido**

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor!

Los gritos del niño hicieron que Remus y Severus salieran disparados de la cocina y patinaran por el pasillo tratando de llegar al saloncito de donde estos provenían. Mientras tanto, Sirius y Harry habían soltado los papeles que examinaban con total atención en el despacho para salir corriendo con las varitas ya levantadas.

Se encontraron al niño dando saltitos emocionados por todo el saloncito.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry aun con la varita preparada y barriendo la habitación con la mirada alerta. Severus se estremeció un poco ante la peligrosidad que emanaba de los gestos del chico moreno a pocos pasos de él.

- Nos han invitado a una recepción, ¿no es maravilloso? Y ha sido Padre quien la ha enviado –dijo alargándole el sobre y el pliego de pergamino que asomaba.

El alivio en los rostros fue visible y Severus sonrió. Cualquier día su pequeño los mataba de un infarto y encima aun estaría saltando emocionado por cualquier estupidez.

- ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? –preguntó Harry mientras leía el pergamino con atención.

- Pero Mi Señor –el niño pareció enojado por unos segundos – ¿Acaso no lo ve? La invitación lleva mi nombre –dijo el niño volviendo a dar saltitos emocionados.

Harry arrugó el ceño y paseó la mirada por el pergamino comprobando que si figuraba el nombre del chico en ella, pero no podía ver cuál era el motivo de la exaltación de su niño.

- Sí, está tu nombre –dijo para ver si se le aclaraban las cosas.

- ¿No es emocionante?

- Supongo.

- Es la primera vez que Draco es invitado a una recepción –aclaró Severus hacia los hombres – En su calidad de prometido, Draco no podía asistir a estas reuniones, iba contra el Pacto.

- ¡Oh! –y vio como el ceño del moreno se contraía en una señal de claro peligro –Ya entiendo.

- ¿Podemos ir, Mi Señor? –preguntó el niño acercándose a él con ojitos brillantes de emoción –Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

- Claro que podemos ir, mi pequeño. Mañana mismo iremos por ropa adecuada.

El niño dio más saltitos emocionados por el lugar antes de volver a detenerse frente al moreno.

- No necesito más ropa, tengo mis túnicas ceremoniales en perfecto estado y el closet lleno de pantalones –dijo echándole los brazos al cuello –Es mi primera fiesta oficial, gracias por llevarme.

- Ah, las túnicas –dijo el moreno abrazándolo contra su pecho, pero Severus pudo ver en sus ojos un odio acumulado que nada tenía que ver con las suaves caricias que le estaba brindando al chico en sus brazos –No tienes que darme las gracias, seguro nos divertiremos un montón.

- ¿Puedo contestar yo la invitación? ¿Puedo, puedo? –preguntó volviendo a dar saltitos y contemplando al moreno con ojos suplicantes.

Severus pensó en su interior que Draco seguía siendo casi tan inocente como el día que Potter se lo había llevado de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aun no había alcanzado la malicia suficiente para darse cuenta que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana que nadie iba a llevarle la contraria, y que no necesitaba suplicar cosas, sino dar una orden directa que esta sería complacida en seguida por el moreno frente a él.

- Claro que puedes –dijo el moreno acariciándole la mejilla –Di que estaremos todos muy complacidos de asistir a la fiesta y que seremos puntuales.

- Sí, Mi Señor –dijo el niño tomando delicadamente el pergamino y salió corriendo rumbo al despacho para contestarlo.

- Tiene que entender que Lucius no quiso nada de esto para Draco. Él sufrió mucho toda su vida, aun más que nuestro Dragón, porque a él le fueron transmitidas todas las imágenes. Cuando conocí a Lucius no tenía la dulzura ni la inocencia de Draco, pese a que se conservaba puro en su cuerpo.

Sintió un brazo pasando por sus hombros y se dejó guiar hasta un silloncito. Sirius pronto estuvo frente a él con un vaso con agua. No se había dado cuenta lo mal que se había puesto.

- Siga, le estoy escuchando –dijo Harry con voz aun dura.

- Lucius era un chico sombrío y retraído, desconfiado hasta la médula y con una clara depresión que lo iba llevando claramente al suicidio. Abraxas no podía ver las señales porque le amaba como Lucius a Draco y había vivido lo mismo que ellos. Los demás creo que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a verlo oculto tras la máscara de dulzura y resignación que llevaba impresas desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Severus tomó un gran trago de agua, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban.

- Al contrario de Draco, Lucius desde pequeño logró enterarse de los pasos de tu padre, seguía sus locuras que figuraban en la prensa cada vez más fuertes. James era todo lo contrario de Lucius, aun siendo éste más joven. Tu padre era un chico alegre y despreocupado, tenía su grupo de amigos que le seguían en sus locuras –dijo dándoles una mirada a Sirius y Remus –Fui el encargado de llevarle los pasos de tu padre al pequeño amigo que había hecho en la mansión Malfoy.

- James no era malo –susurró Remus apretando una mano de Severus entre las suyas.

- Ya lo sé, pero Lucius no podía verlo del mismo modo. Él solo esperó pacientemente a que viniese a reclamarlo, pero no pensaba sufrir nada de lo que había visto.

- Si James lo hubiera sabido, seguro se acercaba a calmarlo, pero él jamás pensó en reclamarlo. Incluso se alegró cuando lo vio figurar en los salones.

- Salió a comerse el mundo –sonrió Severus a los demás –Lucius no es malo, como parece que usted cree. Solo cumplimos el Pacto.

- Maldito Pacto –dijo Harry y se dio vuelta en redondo saliendo del saloncito tras los pasos de su prometido.

- Potter…

- Se le pasará nada más vea a Draco.

- No saben lo que agradezco que él sea como es –suspiró Severus y dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de Remus, mientras Sirius acariciaba sus muslos tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Harry contempló al chiquillo que terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo. Él ya se encontraba listo esperándole con el ceño fruncido, el niño le miró a través del espejo y se volvió en redondo hacia él, caminó despacio y se dejó caer en su regazo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mi señor?

- Odio las malditas túnicas –medio gruñó y Draco suspiró abiertamente.

- Si Mi Señor gusta puedo no usarlas.

- Claro, quítatela y matamos a tu padre de un infarto –dijo apartando al chiquillo y poniéndose de pie, se pasó una mano por el rebelde cabello.

El niño lo miró confundido por unos segundos, se puso de pie y le abrazó apretadamente ocultando la carita en su pecho.

- Me alegro que no odie a Padre.

- ¿Por qué iba a odiarlo? –preguntó el moreno devolviendo el abrazo con ternura.

- No sé, pensaba que lo odiaba por haber pensado que usted me haría sufrir. Yo entendería si así fuera.

Harry lo apartó suavemente y lo miró a los ojos.

- Jamás podría odiar a tu padre. Él solo intentaba protegerte, cariño. Debes adorar a tu padre, tal como él te adora a ti. Puede que a veces no entiendas sus actitudes o que sufras porque él aun no nos visita, pero hay que tenerle paciencia, cuando pierda sus miedos de que te lastime verás que seremos muy felices con sus visitas y tú podrás ir a verlo cuando te apetezca. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Me alegra que Mi Señor haya resultado ser mi dueño –dijo el chiquillo besándole suavemente en los labios.

- Tu dueño no, tu compañero, tu amante y tu amigo, pero jamás tu dueño –le susurró Harry, con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes –Te prometo que dejarás de usar esa túnica pronto.

El chico se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos y Harry sonrió enternecido.

- Tú solo confía en mí –susurró Harry y le dio una palmadita en el trasero –Ve a terminar con tu cabello, cariño, iré por tu capa.

Lucius Malfoy suspiró felizmente cuando vio entrar a Harry Potter trayendo del brazo a su pequeño, con la capa Potter, dejando claro una vez más que Draco pertenecía a su casa y a su estirpe y no era su esclavo.

Cuando el chico moreno retiró la capa, Lucius casi jadeó de la sorpresa. Ya no podía tener dudas y menos aun cuando los murmullos corrían por el salón alegrándose de la suerte del pequeño rubio.

A Lucius no le importó que su pequeño corriera hacia él saltándose las normas de buena educación y se apretara en sus brazos, mientras Potter sonreía socarrón caminando lentamente tras él.

- Te amo, papi –susurró Draco en su oído y Lucius asintió emocionado.

- Yo también te amo, Draco –dijo separándolo de él y devolviéndolo a los brazos de Harry.

- ¿Lo hice bien con la contestación? –preguntó ilusionado.

- Perfectamente. Harry –dijo a modo de saludo mientras apretaba la mano tendida del moreno.

- Lucius, un placer verlo de nuevo –dijo el moreno suavemente. Lucius se desconcertó ante la mirada llena de ternura que el moreno tenía en ese momento –Draco, veo a tu madre y a tus amigos al otro lado del salón, ve a saludarles, pero recuerda que el primer baile es mío –dijo el moreno acariciando la satinada mejilla.

- No lo olvidaría jamás, mi Señor –contestó Draco y caminó con paso elegante a reunirse con los demás.

- Hemos esperado vuestra visita –dijo Harry tomando una copa de champagne de una de las bandejas y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo.

- No queríamos…

- ¿Importunar? ¿Hacer algo para molestarme y que dañara a Draco?

- Yo solo…

- ¿El próximo sábado estaría bien para que nos visitara? A mi pequeño le haría muy feliz estar más cerca de su familia, aunque no lo dice yo sé que los extraña.

- Gracias –susurró Lucius –El próximo sábado estaría bien.

- Hablaré con Severus para ver si puede llevar con él a Altair, seguro es un encanto de niño y mi Dragón le extraña mucho.

- Altair también le extraña y ha estado intranquilo desde que su hermano fue llevado de casa, seguro le hará bien ver que se encuentra sano y salvo, y muy feliz por lo demás.

A Lucius no se le pasó por alto la forma como el rostro del chico se había puesto serio y sus ojos se habían oscurecido de forma instantánea. Tampoco se olvidó de anotar el detalle que había llamado a su amigo por su nombre de pila.

- Pues entonces hay que tranquilizarlo lo antes posible. Uno no puede concentrarse en los estudios teniendo preocupaciones como estas.

Harry vio cómo se acercaban Remus y Sirius.

- Le presento a mis padres, Lucius –dijo el moreno formalmente –Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

- Un placer –dijo el rubio estrechando las manos.

- El placer es nuestro –dijo Remus con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Tu hijo es un encanto –dijo Sirius a modo de saludo y se volvió hacia Harry –Deberías ir por él, el vals no tarda en comenzar.

Harry asintió brevemente y tras hacer un saludo galante con la cabeza se retiró en busca de su pareja.

- Ah, ya habéis llegado –dijo la voz sedosa de Severus tras ellos y los tres hombres se volvieron hacia él.

- Tardamos un poco en la red flú –dijo Sirius, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Bailamos el primer vals? –dijo Remus al escuchar las primeras notas.

- Si a Sirius no le molesta…

- Por supuesto que no, vayan, mientras me tomaré una copita de champagne con Lucius –dijo de manera amable.

Y Lucius con la boca abierta de la sorpresa los vio perderse en la pista situándose muy cera de Harry y Draco que bailaban sin quitarse la vista de encima.

- Dijo Harry que tenía empresas dedicadas a las Pociones, Lucius, ¿cree que necesite un socio para ampliarla? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Yo…

Lucius atrapó a Severus a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y lo metió en un saloncito sellando la puerta y empotrándolo contra la muralla.

- ¿Te los estás tirando? –preguntó a boca de jarro.

Severus se deshizo del agarre de su amigo y aprovechó de alisar su túnica para ordenar sus ideas.

- ¿Tirando? Que fea palabra, Luc.

- No me vengas con esas, ¿has pensado en la situación de Draco en esa casa? ¿Qué pasará cuando alguno de los dos se entere que le pones lo cuernos con los dos?

- ¿Cuáles cuernos? –se quejó Severus, alejándose para evitar otro agarre de su amigo –No hay cuernos en esto.

- ¿Quieres decir que ambos saben que te acuestas con el otro? ¿Qué pasa con Draco?

- Estás malinterpretando todo, Luc –dijo Severus agarrando el puente de su nariz – ¿Y acaso no has visto la túnica de Draco? Es real, sigue puro. Y no saben que me acuesto con el otro, el hecho es que me acuesto con ambos a la vez, ¿entiendes?

Lucius boqueó por un par de minutos para la diversión de Severus.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien, estoy en una relación con ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- No soy un niño ya, Lucius. Sé perfectamente lo que hago. Aun no estoy totalmente seguro de que esto funcionará a largo plazo, pero por ahora todo está bien y soy muy feliz.

- ¿Draco lo sabe?

- Claro que lo sabe, tú inocente niño fue el que preparó la trampa.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa.

- Hijo de tigre…

- Tenía que salir rayado. Y claro que me alegro que en vez de espantármelos se haya coludido con ellos.

- ¿Entonces todo está bien? –dijo aliviado Lucius.

- Jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro a Draco, Luc. Me he ido a casa de ellos todas las noches y he podido ver todo con más claridad. Harry jamás le hará daño a Draco.

- Me siento bien de saber que estás cerca de él y que puedes cuidarlo.

- Y tener sexo fenomenal todas las noches –dijo Severus burlón.

- ¡Pervertido! –se rió Lucius dándole un empujoncito –Tendrás a Narcissa planeando un enlace apenas se entere.

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero mantenerlo en secreto durante un tiempo. Ellos ya lo propusieron, pero quiero ver si todo funciona primero. Además quiero esperar que Altair salga del Colegio para retirarme, claro, a menos que Draco nos haga abuelos –sonrió ilusionado.

- ¿Abuelos?

- ¿No sería maravilloso?

- Sí –dijo Lucius con unas sonrisa embobada –Verlo feliz con sus hijos es algo que no me permití ni siquiera soñar. Pero si tú dices que Potter lo adora… Sería una bendición.

Unos leves golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y la voz de Sirius se escuchó del otro lado.

- Lucius, Severus, tenemos planeada una excursión al jardín para fumar y hablar cosas de chicos –Severus le sonrió a Lucius y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Di mejor que te has puesto celoso y sería menos vergonzoso –dijo Severus abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- Oh, ya se lo has dicho –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa luminosa.

- Sí, ya me lo ha contado –dijo Lucius serio –Supongo que no debo decir las advertencias del caso porque de seguro Draco se los ha repetido mil veces.

- Sí, no es necesario. Pero en verdad Harry quiere salir a apestar el jardín mientras el pequeño Dragón se divierte bailando.

Los dos hombres asintieron y caminaron tras el otro hasta reunirse con Harry, Remus y Ferdinand Parkinson.

Harry paseaba por el jardín acompañado de los otros, había dejado a su pequeño bailando felizmente con el resto de sus amigos. Le hubiera gustado estar a su lado, pero la idea que lo había rondado toda esa semana no le dejaba disfrutar de nada. Martilleaba en su cerebro como mazazos y le hacía sentir como lava ardiendo golpeando contra su alma.

No estaba seguro de cómo plantear aquel desasosiego, ni de cómo solucionar la situación, pero tenía claro que debía hacerlo pronto, la manera es la que no tenía clara.

- Lucius…

El hombre rubio se volvió a él para prestarle atención, pero ambos se miraron con miedo al sentir el llamado del jovencito que llenaba la mente de ambos.

- ¡Mi señor!

Antes siquiera que alguien alcanzase a moverse un enorme lobo negro saltó una de las vayas formadas por enredaderas hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Lucius tragó saliva ostensiblemente empezando a bordear el sendero que lo llevaría hasta su hijo seguido de los otros hombres.

Cuando Lucius alcanzó el lugar vio antes sus ojos a Draco descansando desmayadamente contra el tronco de un árbol, un acebo en plena floración. El enorme lobo negro estaba sujetando contra el suelo el cuerpo de un hombre ya mayor mientras le gruñía amenazadoramente, una mano del hombre aferrada en su hocico de la cual destilaban unas gotitas de sangre.

- ¡Suéltalo, Harry! –dijo Sirius abalanzándose contra el lobo tratando de hacerlo soltar su presa –Déjalo, ya estamos aquí.

El Lobo gruñó pero se apartó, apenas unos segundos después Harry estaba abrazando al rubio, envolviéndolo en sus brazos protectoramente.

- ¿Quieres explicarme qué está pasando aquí, Tom? –gruñó Sirius, mientras Lucius se adelantaba para ver si su hijo estaba bien.

El hombre de unos cincuenta años envolvió su mano en el pañuelo que Remus le alargó.

- La fierecilla esa –dijo indicando hacia Draco –Solo estaba jugando un rato.

- ¿Jugando? Estabas tratando de meterle mano, imbécil –gruñó Harry y Lucius rechinó los dientes.

- ¿Y qué puede tener de malo? –le escupió el hombre – ¿Acaso no es solo tu prometido?

- Es un ser humano –dijo Harry agitándose aun más –No es una cosa. No lo considero una cosa, es mi compañero.

- Todos tus antepasados han compartido a sus prometidos cuando los han reclamado, ¿acaso no piensas seguir la tradición?

Harry por un momento se puso lívido antes de enrojecer de furia nuevamente.

- No me rijo por tradiciones, Riddle, pero si las siguiera esa es la primera que descartaría de ellas. Draco no es un objeto, y como vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima…

- De acuerdo, Potter, no vamos a enfadarnos por esta nimiedad. En todo caso el mocoso no está tan bueno tampoco, seguro algunos de tus amantes podrás recomendarme.

- Ya no tengo amantes, Tom. Como dije tengo un compañero –le gruñó Harry al sentir los dedos de su chiquillo enterrarse dolorosamente en su espalda mientras sentía el temblor del pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

- ¿Compañero? ¿Le llamas compañero a la puta que te reservaron los Malfoy?

Lucius casi se abalanza sobre el hombre, pero Remus y Sirius se adelantaron obstruyéndole el paso.

- Como habrás podido observar, Tom –dijo Sirius tratando de controlar su voz –Draco ostenta los colores de la casa Potter y por si fuera poco, llevará los título de la casa Black y de la casa Lupin, así que espero tengas más respeto por nuestro hijo –dijo dignamente.

- Y si conocieras un poco más de las tradiciones sangre pura sabrías que la túnica que lleva puesta mi prometido le declara como virgen aun, así que de puta nada, ¿has entendido? Claro que puede que no logres entender todo esto, no se puede esperar mucho de un mestizo criado entre muggles –le escupió Harry con una sonrisa despectiva en sus labios.

- Potter…

- Caballeros, si me permitís… –dijo Ferdinand Parkinson adelantándose –Como puedo ver, señor Riddle, no estáis al tanto de nuestras tradiciones sangre pura que han ido casi desapareciendo a través de las generaciones lamentablemente. Pero puedo hacer el favor de aclararle sus errores. En primer lugar, la calidad de prometido de Draco no le hace una puta en ningún momento y en caso de que si fuera tratado por su Señor de esta manera, usted no tiene derecho a tocarle sin su expreso permiso. Ahora le ruego se retire de mi casa inmediatamente, ha ofendido a uno de mis mejores amigos y a mis invitados, sin contar con que ha ofendido a un muchachito que es como mi hijo.

- Me retiro –dijo Tom Riddle al verse en clara desventaja –Pero no pediré unas disculpa que no debo. Potter puede decir lo que quiera, pero él sabe perfectamente que lo que digo es verdad. Ya llegará el momento en que le recuerde que me negó algo que bien hubiese podido darme por las buenas.

Harry soltó a Draco convirtiéndose de nuevo en el lobo y le gruñó amenazador. Riddle dio dos pasos atrás asustado y luego trató de recomponer el rostro para demostrar dignidad.

- Caballeros –y se giró para perderse rápidamente en los salones.

- Mi señor –llamó Draco con voz segura.

Harry estuvo a su lado inmediatamente y lo levantó en sus brazos.

- Si nos disculpan. Draco y yo nos retiramos por hoy, pero me gustaría que las invitaciones siguieran llegando –le dijo a Ferdinand que hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

A grandes zancadas Harry se alejó del lugar, a pocos metros de la reja de la mansión fue alcanzado por Lucius y Severus.

- Potter…

- Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Severus.

- Estoy bien. Espero me disculpe, Lucius, pero Draco necesita descansar. Y si no le molesta, necesito que cite a reunión al Consejo de Ancianos.

- Pero el consejo no se ha reunido por centurias –dijo Lucius con la voz ahogada.

- Pues ya va siendo hora, ¿no? ¡Porque esto se acabó! –dijo con la voz furiosa antes de desaparecer con su preciosa carga.

Severus abrazó a Lucius tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Todo estará bien, Luc. Iré con ellos. Avísale a Sirius y Remus que estaré en casa –Severus desapareció y Lucius contuvo el grito que lo ahogaba por dentro.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy contemplaban a su hijo mayor de dieciséis años, sentado en medio de la fiesta por su cumpleaños, vestido con la túnica blanca tradicional de los de su estirpe y condición. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el primogénito varón de su casa y por lo tanto se le consideraba prometido hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete, donde alcanzaría su mayoría de edad y por fin podrían respirar tranquilos sus padres considerándolo libre del pacto que habían firmado sus ancestros hacía más de mil años, casi desde el nacimiento de las familias más ancestrales del Mundo Mágico

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Dieciocho**  
**El Consejo de Ancianos**

Harry ingresó a la imponente sala que el Ministerio había facilitado para aquella extraña sesión que el moreno había solicitado. Llevaba puesta una túnica ceremonial negra, con las runas distintivas que le proclamaban Patriarca de la Ancestral Casa Potter. Y llevaba a su lado, tomado de la mano, a su prometido Draco Malfoy, vestido con la túnica ceremonial blanca, que proclamaba su virginidad a los cuatro vientos en sus runas ceremoniales, con el color de la Casa Potter.

Ambos se arrodillaron frente a los Patriarcas de las otras familias, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión hacia ellos. A sus espaldas se encontraban las familias de los patriarcas y los muchos curiosos que habían venido a contemplar tan extraño suceso.

- Bien, señor Potter… –dijo el anciano Patriarca Nott, que por su avanzada edad dirigía el Consejo de Ancianos, que no había vuelto a reunirse hace centurias –Usted, ha citado al Consejo en calidad de Patriarca de su familia, el Consejo ha escuchado su pedido y se ha reunido, ¿cuál es el motivo que le ha traído aquí?

- Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, Patriarca de la Ancestral y… –Harry se detuvo, no podía ser noble, no, eso era una soberana mentira –De la Ancestral casa Potter, acompañado de mi prometido Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, me presento ante el Consejo acompañado de mis padres adoptivos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, para hablar con el señor Lucius Malfoy, actual Patriarca de la Ancestral y Noble Casa Malfoy.

Harry sintió como Remus se ponía al lado de Draco y Sirius a su lado, dándole un apretón en el hombre haciéndole saber que lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

Lucius se levantó un poco desconcertado.

- Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, patriarca de la familia Malfoy, te escucho –dijo Lucius tratando de mantener su voz firme.

- He venido hoy ha devolverte a tu hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, tal como me lo entregaste cuando fue reclamado por mí. Ha sido tratado de acuerdo a su linaje y estirpe, es virgen como me fue entregado y como su túnica ceremonial indica –Harry se volvió hacia Draco –Ve con tu padre, Draco.

- Pero no quiero, mi Señor –susurró el niño.

- Confía en mí, ve con él.

Draco se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse a la derecha de un muy pálido Lucius, que sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia donde estaba su familia sentada y vio a Narcissa aferrar el cuerpo de Altaír contra ella, tragó saliva.

- Señor Potter, ¿puede el consejo enterarse cuales son los motivos por los que devuelve a su prometido? –preguntó Ferdinand Parkinson fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

- Por supuesto, señ…

- Draco te fue entregado virgen… –atajó la respuesta de Harry, Lucius Malfoy –Criado con la mejor educación que se le pudo dar de acuerdo a su linaje, ¿puedo saber qué peros le has encontrado? ¿O acaso pretendes llevarte a Altaír para jugar con él también?

Draco volvió a fijar los ojos en Harry, pero éste le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Señor, Lucius Malfoy, ¿puedo hacer uso de mi voz como Patriarca de la familia Potter?

- Hable, señor Potter. Lucius, por favor, cálmate –pidió un serio patriarca Nott.

- Bueno, en calidad de Patriarca de la familia Potter quiero pedir la anulación del Pacto de Magia que la ancestral Casa Malfoy tiene con la Casa Potter –dijo Harry con la voz fuerte y clara, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco que miró hacia Altaír con alegría.

- ¿Cuáles serían las razones que tendríamos para anular el Pacto según usted? –preguntó unos minutos después el patriarca Nott, cuando los murmullos y la agitación decrecieron un poco.

- Conmino al Consejo a cancelar el Pacto alegando que la Ancestral Casa Potter no ha cumplido con la Ancestral y noble casa Malfoy los términos de éste –continuó el moreno, sin apartar ahora la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, que parecía estar evitando dar gritos de alegría, tratando de mantener su apariencia de fría y desdeñosa calma –La Casa Malfoy, ha cumplido durante más de mil años entregando a sus hijos primogénitos varones, vírgenes y educados para satisfacernos, de acuerdo a nuestro linaje y nobleza –Harry hizo una pausa, haciendo una clara inclinación de cabeza en son de respeto hacia el Patriarca Malfoy –Con el dolor en sus corazones han entregado a las más preciosas joyas nacidas en todo el Mundo Mágico, doy fe de ello, pues mi prometido Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, llegó a mi virgen en el total y amplio sentido de la palabra, con la más fina educación en todas las materias y sumiso a mis deseos. En cambio la Ancestral Casa Potter, no ha cumplido con la parte que Joshua Potter, prometió. Ninguno de los ángeles Malfoy que fueron entregados a la Casa Potter fue tratado de acuerdo a su linaje y estirpe, sino que fueron vejados, violados y humillados, ¿acaso eso de por sí no debería haber roto el Pacto cuando Joshua Potter devolvió muerto a Antares Malfoy a su padre?

Un murmullo recorrió la sala y se escucharon los sollozos de Narcissa, Harry se obligó a no mirar hacia ella.

- Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, pongo a mi sangre por testigo, que Joshua Potter quebrantó el Pacto de Magia, su clara intención era terminar con el apellido Malfoy, y yo quiero terminar eso, si hay una familia que debe continuar su estirpe y su apellido por la nobleza y la valentía que ha mostrado es la Casa Malfoy. Espero la decisión del Consejo, pero aunque este no quiera, devolveré a Draco Malfoy, mi prometido al seno de su familia, de donde nunca debí habérmelo llevado. Pido a usted, Lucius Malfoy, que me otorgue un perdón que no merezco, pero que, sin embargo, ansío. Dando fe que te devuelvo a tu hijo por las razones que he esgrimido y no porque Draco careciera de las virtudes que he citado.

- No necesito dar un perdón, porque no has cometido ninguna afrenta en mi contra o la de mi familia, Harry Potter, estamos en paz –dijo Lucius, sonriéndole.

- Sin embargo, pongo mi vida en tus manos, es lo menos que merece tu familia en reparación por todos esos niños, arrancados del seno de tu familia y que no pudieron vivir.

- Yo no acepto, me basta con que hayas hecho honor al Pacto como ningún otro Potter ha hecho antes. Como dije, estamos en paz.

El anciano Patriarca Nott se puso con dificultad en pie.

- El Consejo se tomará unos minutos para evaluar las razones que ha esgrimido el Patriarca Potter ante el Consejo para disolver el Pacto –dijo solemne.

Harry Potter sonrió victorioso, ¿eso era todo? Entonces tenía su caso ganado. No dudaba que los Patriarcas se apresurarían a dar un rotundo sí, sonrió hacia Lucius, inclinando su cabeza y éste le devolvió el gesto con el mismo respeto y sonrisa victoriosa que el moreno.

Harry contempló como los patriarcas de las distintas familias se reunían alrededor del sillón que presidía el anciano Patriarca Nott, Harry sabía que era puro formulismo, pero la tradición lo dictaba, y aquellos hombres llevaban eso en la sangre. No se les podía pedir otra cosa.

Tras unos minutos cada uno volvió a su asiento y el anciano Patriarca Nott, volvió a ponerse de pie trabajosamente.

- El Consejo de Ancianos, ha analizado las razones que el Patriarca de la familia Potter ha esgrimido para disolver el Pacto de Magia que ata a la familia Malfoy a la suya, considerándolas justas y válidas, y lamentamos mucho no haber estado a la altura de nuestros cargos durante generaciones, pudiendo haber evitado la muerte de niños inocentes y sus brutales torturas. La Casa Potter debería ser castigada y borrar su apellido del Mundo Mágico, pero nos honra el hecho de que dos de sus miembros, James Potter Black y su hijo Harry Potter Evans, hayan tenido la altura que su nobleza les dictaba para ver por sus propios ojos, la injusticia cometida.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el Patriarca Nott, mientras que Lucius se volvió en redondo hacia el anciano, pidiendo una muda explicación.

- El señor James Potter estuvo en tu cumpleaños número dieciséis por casi dos horas, Lucius, contemplándote, luego sonrió y desapareció, al otro día pidió en matrimonio a la señorita Evans y jamás volvimos a saber de él. No te lo dije antes porque no quería que tuvieras falsas ilusiones con respecto a sus descendientes.

Lucius se volvió hacia Harry y volvió a inclinar su cabeza con respeto, emocionado a su pesar.

- Si los Patriarcas de ambas casas están de acuerdo, podemos disolver el Pacto ahora mismo –dijo Ferdinand Parkinson.

- ¿Lucius? –preguntó el Patriarca Nott.

- Oh, sí, enseguida –dijo emocionado, no más niños de su sangre iban a ser torturados, nadie más de su sangre iba a padecer lo que él, y además Draco volvía a su familia, sano y salvo como nunca esperó.

- ¿Señor Potter?

- Cuanto antes mejor –dijo el moreno, poniéndose por fin de pie. Lucius avanzó hacia él.

Harry tomó entre las suyas la temblorosa mano de Lucius Malfoy, y pudo comprobar que era tan suave como la de su hijo, se imaginó a un Lucius tan inocente y sumiso como su propio Draco, asustado toda su vida y dejó correr unas lágrimas, dando gracias a Merlín que su padre no le hubiese reclamado. Y haberlo educado y dejado en manos de personas tan maravillosas como Remus y Sirius, que supieron darle tan buenos valores como para apreciar la joya hermosa que le tenía destinada la vida.

- Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, Patriarca de la Ancestral familia Potter, liberó a la Ancestral y noble Casa Malfoy del Pacto de Magia que las unía. Ningún niño Malfoy volverá a ser reclamado por un Potter jamás, lo juro por mi honor y por mi magia. Y agradezco a la Casa Malfoy el haberlo cumplido pese a los horrores que cometieron mis ancestros, respetando su honor y su palabra. Juro que el honor de los Potter ha sido satisfecho y al mismo tiempo pido perdón por las culpas de la mía. Lo selló y lo confirmo –terminó el moreno soltando suavemente la mano de Lucius.

Lucius asintió hacia él, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y volvió a su lugar destinado entre los Patriarcas, tratando de no dejar salir las lágrimas que le estaban anegando los ojos, por fin eran libres.

- Si es todo, el Consejo…

- No, no es todo… –atajó el moreno, antes de que el Patriarca disolviera la reunión –Aun hay algo más.

Los Patriarcas se miraron unos a otros asombrados e intrigados de con qué les iba a salir ahora ese impredecible chico.

- Le escuchamos, señor Potter –dijo el anciano patriarca Nott, con un deje de curiosidad.

- Bien, ehhh… Bueno, me hice acompañar de mis padres adoptivos, porque quería aprovechar la oportunidad de pedirle respetuosamente al Patriarca de la familia Malfoy, me conceda el honor de pedir la mano de su hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black en matrimonio, si es que merezco tal dicha –dijo el moreno con tono humilde.

Draco se volvió en seguida hacia un sorprendido Lucius Malfoy que miraba a ambos chicos que esperaban su respuesta con impaciencia.

- Mi hijo ahora es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, señor Potter, aun no cumple los diecisiete años, pero no pienso imponer mi voluntad, así que tendrá que preguntárselo a él.

- Correcto –dijo el moreno aclarándose la voz, y sintiendo como el nerviosismo le traicionaba y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho –Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, yo Harry James Potter Evans, pido tu mano en matrimonio, prometo hacerte feliz y respetarte como siempre lo he hecho. ¿Aceptas?

- Sí, sí, sí –gritó el rubio, inundado de alegría.

Draco corrió hacia Harry, éste abrió los brazos sosteniéndolo con fuerza y el rubio enrolló sus largas piernas en la cintura del moreno, abrazándose con fuerza por el cuello con sus brazos, buscando su boca con desesperación.

Harry miró a Lucius Malfoy que se había puesto rojo de la rabia y la vergüenza, mientras rodaba los ojos hacia las sonrisas que los otros patriarcas no podían evitar.

- Tanto educarlo en las más estrictas reglas sociales y me sale con esto –masculló Lucius.

- Te lo dije una vez, Lucius, los jóvenes no somos adeptos a seguir añejas etiquetas –dijo el moreno divertido, tomando la boca de su niño con la suya y dejándose llevar por la pasión que el rubio estaba poniendo en sus besos.

- Entonces, ¿para cuándo es la boda? –preguntó Severus Snape acercándose a la pareja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Para mañana… –dijo el rubio, buscando la boca del moreno –Ya quiero acostarme contigo –le dijo a Harry que por segunda vez en su vida enrojeció.

- ¡Draco! –gimió Lucius, rojo como tomate, mientras Narcissa se llevaba una mano a la boca horrorizada.

- Son jóvenes –se rió Severus, mientras era abrazado por Remus y Sirius – Shh… Ya quietos, no lo hagan tan público –susurró el Profesor de Pociones.

- Necesitamos un cuarto –murmuró el rubio en el oído de Harry, varias horas después ya en la Mansión Malfoy, donde se estaba celebrando una animada e improvisada fiesta.

- Tu padre me matará.

- No tiene por qué enterarse –le susurró otra vez el rubio, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y restregándose contra la erección del moreno –Ya no debo usar la maldita túnica, ¿recuerdas?

- Ya… Y te juro que te llevaría ahora mismo a la cama y te haría gritar de puro placer, pero quiero hacerlo correctamente, mi precioso niño, o sea, una vez casados.

- Pues consigue que mi madre no se entusiasme tanto con los preparativos o me haré viejo esperando –susurró el niño, cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

- No podemos acostarnos –le susurró Harry al oído –Pero nadie quita que te pueda hacer gritar de otra manera.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando entonces? Estoy todo duro –dijo el chiquillo, restregándose con más fuerza. Harry le detuvo sus caderas inmovilizándolo.

- Que tu padre y tu madre nos quiten la maldita vista de encima –masculló el moreno enojado.

Draco se recostó sobre el moreno, con expresión de desaliento.

- Muérete esperando. 

**Fin**

* * *

**Fanfic terminado el día 6 de julio del 2013.**

***No habrá epilogo.**


End file.
